Fading Echoes
by CrimsonTale
Summary: The Valley of the End was his Kindergarten. His place of birth. Or perhaps a better term would be "rebirth". For he was reborn as a gem on the very planet he had died protecting. He only realized this terrible truth many, many years later. But by then it was already too late. The damage had already been done. AU.
1. Enter Onyx

The story begins after the events of "Giant Woman"

Slight AU

* * *

"You're a quartz. They're huge, loyal soldiers. You should be twice you size."

—Peridot

Chapter I: Enter **Onyx**

* * *

Though the sun had set, a dominating light still colored the sky.

It wasn't the moon, nor was it the glittering stars of space. No, it was something else. Something far more troubling. The light shifted, tearing powerfully through the night sky. This ball of fire parted the clouds with little effort—left a trail of burning gas in its wake. It descended the upper atmosphere in a spectacle of scintillating flames, speeding ever closer to the earth's surface, racing to kiss the unforgiving ground.

The residents of Beach City left their homes and businesses to stare into the sky. Clustering together, they formed a large, confused group.

Abnormal occurrences defined their daily lives, and they had long since grown accustomed to any such happenings. Since its discovery 200 years ago, Beach City had been a melting pot of peculiarities. Its inhabitants did not fear the reality of their world, only chose to steer clear of things they did not understand. Better safe than sorry, one might say.

But tonight was different. For the first time, curiosity and trepidation ran high among the gathered people.

The commotion began mere minutes ago.

Sadie left her position in the Big Donut to observe the stunning phenomenon. It was nearly time to close shop, yet she felt a rush of guilt at abandoning her post. But Lars had insisted, pressuring and pestering her to leave the store for just a few minutes.

"It'll be quick," he had argued, peeking out the front door. The sky glowed a strange hue, dark clouds huddling close, ready to spill forth glistening rain. "See, everyone's already outside."

After a tense bout of consideration, she sighed and conceded to the idea.

"Fine."

Curse her feelings. If it were someone else she would have been less likely to comply. Lars, however, she always had trouble saying no to. So she locked all entrances, figuring they wouldn't return for the rest of the night. Pulling on a light hoodie, she cut off the lights and left the store.

Lars strode ahead of her, long legs carrying him at a quicker pace. He appeared excited as they approached the throng of Beach City inhabitants.

The first person she saw was the guy named Ronaldo, screaming something about his… blog? Then she spotted Mayor Dewey's van, and then the mayor himself; he was trying to calm everyone down—failing miserably. She also saw the Pizza twins and the 'cool' kids. They conversed idly, taking pictures of the sky with their smart phones. Lars looked over at them longingly. He shuffled nervously, yearning to be part of the seemingly exclusive group.

Sadie just rolled her eyes.

They stood side by side amid the chattering people, an uncomfortable silence forming between them.

"What do you think is going on?" she attempted.

Lars shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Acting _cool_ , as always.

"I dunno. Probably some weird gem stuff."

He wasn't paying her much attention, eyes flicking to the same group of teens. Sadie pursed her lips, annoyance temporarily boiling to the surface. But it was soon forgotten when she caught a glimpse of the Crystal Gems. They moved to the center of the crowd, and the people made room for them.

Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet attracted everyone's attention, instantly.

Even from a distance, Sadie felt a subtle wave of intimidation. She took in the forms of the Gems—especially that of Garnet. She'd seen what they could do. Lift cars, leap great distances, and shatter boulders with a single kick. It was surprising that Beach City could remain so calm with beings like these living on the other side of town.

She also saw Steven running up to the gems with anticipation in his eyes, his father following slowly behind. Mayor Dewey began frantically talking with the gems, whispering things she couldn't hear. Then Pearl was given a megaphone as the denizens of Beach City once again quietened down. She muttered something about _being forced to use a primitive voice amplifier_ , before she finally spoke.

"I know many of you must be concerned about the sky," she began in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing upward. "But we are here to assure you that we have everything under control. There's nothing to fear. You can resume your human activities by the morning hours."

"Come on, Pearl. That's the worst explanation I've ever heard," said Amethyst; she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well." Pearl huffed, pushing the megaphone to the purple being. "If that was so bad, why don't _you_ explain it?"

"Alright, I will."

Before she could say or do anything, Garnet calmly snatched up the device. As the crowd was beginning to become restless, the calm leader spoke, and all attention was suddenly on her.

"We believe it's a meteor," Garnet explained bluntly, voice level and controlled. "We don't know its exact trajectory, but the city isn't in any danger."

A collective sigh of relief seemed to ripple through the town. Mayor Dewey certainly looked relieved, wiping the sweat from his face. But Sadie wasn't ready to relax yet. The sky was becoming increasingly brighter, and the clouds were growing thicker by the second. She spotted a streak of yellow racing through the air, closer than ever before.

"What should we do then?" Someone asked, accent thick as frozen ice. Jenny's father.

"Just stay indoors until—"

A blinding flash cut Garnet short.

And it was bright, so very bright.

* * *

 _:_ _ **F**_ _a_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **E**_ _c_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **e**_ _s:_

* * *

As a man, he was called a hero.

As a gem, he would be called a traitor.

Ever since he awoke from the ground millennia ago, he had always known that he was different, a peculiarity, an oddity, when juxtaposed with his fellow gem warriors. He was a Quartz. He was supposed to be massive, eight feet tall, broad-shouldered, and immensely intimidating. Not him though. At best, he only reached the shoulders of a standard Amethyst.

However, what he lacked in size, he made up for in his unique abilities.

Every gem remembered their first day alive. He was the first one to emerge in his Kindergarten. He burst from the dirt at the highest peak of a stunning valley.

The first things he saw were two massive stone statutes, etched into the valley walls with amazing precision and unparalleled artistry. Back then, those stone statues had mesmerized him, caused him to ponder the interesting world around. Now, though, the very thought brought pain and regret.

The Valley of the End was his Kindergarten. His place of birth. Or perhaps a better term would be rebirth. For he was _reborn_ as a gem on the very planet he had died protecting. He only realized this terrible truth many, many years later. But by then it was already too late. The damage had already been done.

Back then he noticed giant gem injectors. These devices covered the land, drilling into his home planet's crust and slowly but surely destroying its surrounding ecosystem. Then _they_ started to emerge. Other gems. All quartz, like him. Hundreds of them popped out from the valley beneath him. They were much bigger and much more physically imposing.

And they were all "female".

He was an anomaly among his peers. Hell, he was an anomaly among all gemkind. Masculine by all standards, without the need to shape-shift. Smaller than average Quartz in a well-planned Kindergarten. And a very early emergence. At first, his superiors considered him defective. However, when he proved himself in the heat of battle, when he turned the tides of war, their attitudes instantly changed.

His first battle was on earth. His first taste of carnage was on his very own planet. Mind still fresh and malleable, he had been molded into a killing machine.

The Rebellion pit gemkind against gemkind. Homeworld against earth rebels. Untold thousands of gems had been killed, shattered to untraceable pieces. He had been one of the most loyal. He fought alongside Homeworld, sided with them, and he destroyed more gems than he could ever hope to count. He attacked at ever order; he never thought for himself.

The Diamond Authority's orders were law, and he followed without question.

For a thousand years the war raged.

Then it ended.

It ended with his gem being shattered beyond recognition. At the conclusion of the rebellion, a once proud warrior of Homeworld lay defeated and broken, expecting to be left behind as the final battles simmered to a close.

Yet, he didn't meet his end that faithful day. One of his fellow soldiers had saved him. A Jasper. She carried his gem and took him to the safety of a retreating ship. Even to this day, in spite of their _many_ differences, he considered her a friend.

Miraculously, he recovered. No one had seen anything like it before. His gemstone slowly mended itself, knit together by a golden glow. Once broken in nine places, it became whole again.

With the terrible damage done to his gem, something in him… shifted.

Gems were supposed to have perfect memory. For him, his recollection of the war faded into oblivion. He could not summon specific images of the war. He only retained feelings of it. The trauma, the destruction, the feeling of breaking gems. Whenever he thought about the rebellion, he would see scattered, distorted pictures.

But irony was a funny thing indeed. Because he began to _remember_. Not things of his current life as a gem. No, he began to recall things of a life he had long forgotten, a life predating his years being a warrior gem.

A human life.

The process was slow and meticulous, spanning thousands of years. But soon, a name returned to him.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Faces returned to him.

 _Kakashi's face, Sakura's, Hinata's, Kushina's, Neji, Sasuke's._

Moments of times past began to return. He began to doubt the machine that was Homeworld. He began to doubt the Diamonds. He despised that life was seen as something to be trampled underfoot, and he regretted with all his heart that he had once been part of a universal conquest rooted in the utter disregard of organic life. Life was precious. Even the life of gems. But on Homeworld, only the lives of high caste gems were most important. It was detestable. He'd had enough.

And as his memories returned, he could no longer work for the Gem Empire.

One mission. He used one mission to escape, departing to an area in Crystal System. He crashed on a planet. A blue, ocean covered planet.

His home.

Naruto was stranded, injured, and alone.

But at the very least, he was finally free.

The modified, green escape pod left a sizable crater in the earth's surface. It spanned dozens of meters in diameter. The celestial impact kicked up rocks, threw up dust, and burned the sands so viciously that glass formed around a bowl-shaped cavity. Black smoke billowed upon scorched ground, rising into the cloudy night sky. The miniature ship was in disrepair. Dented and cracked, it had seen the end of its days with just one use, never to fly—or crash—again.

A grunt echoed within the pod.

Naruto moved, struggling to sit upright. The inside was dark and he could hardly see. Puncture holes speckled the pod's interior, giving small levels of illumination. Pale-green liquid flooded the compact ship. It coated his body. But as disgusting as it seemed, it had helped cushion the impact of atmospheric reentry.

His dark hair glinted against the subtle flow of light. Whiskers embellished each cheek. His sea-blue eyes were wide and aware, darting back and forth as the damaged pod flickered with electrical sparks.

Naruto smiled. A real, genuine smile.

He glanced down to observed the state of his tattered, torn attire. He wore a black and gray sleeveless suit that exposed his muscled chest. The insignia of Yellow Diamond adorned a place below his sternum. His gem occupied the center of his chest. Pure black, his onyx stone reflected a point of white light.

"I… I made it—"

A sharp pain stabbed at his sides, and he realized he the landing had been more harmful than expected. But such injuries weren't so threatening to a gem of his caliber, so he didn't poof away.

They would heal.

Naruto took a shaky breath, filling his projected lungs with fresh air. He didn't need to breathe, but the age-old habit was something that always managed to relax him.

He looked around. Most electrical systems were down. For the time being, he seemed to be stuck inside. He leaned back and rested against the craft's metal interior. He closed his eyes and did nothing but think, let everything that had recently transpired sink in.

He thought of Homeworld. He thought of Yellow Diamond. He thought about his subordinates.

In due time, they may discover the truth, and then brand him mutinous. A defector.

But he didn't care, for he would no longer be a gear in the machine.

Never again.

Reaching out with his senses, he felt the world outside the pod. He stretched out his awareness, tracing any sign of Natural Energy. He focused on that feeling, focused on finding that subtle flow of life that powered all gems in existence; and to his alarm, he could hardly feel anything in his immediate vicinity.

Naruto fiddled with the built-in holographic computer screen. He swiftly slid his hands across the air, going through the pod's settings.

Trying to open he hatch. Nothing responding. All systems were down.

Naruto's frowned, then he leaned back again.

"Where's Peridot when you need her?" he mumbled unconsciously. Then his eyes widened. Peridot. He had been so preoccupied with everything else that she slipped his mind. A wave of distress suddenly washed over him.

Hopefully she had gotten off that gem-forsaken planet safely.

He felt a pang of concern, wondering if her departure had gone much better than his. What was he thinking? Of course she was safe. Most likely back on Homeworld, without him, under the assumption that he had died while _saving them_ , not knowing he had used the opportunity of that failed mission to desert gem society.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A moment passed and Naruto raised his arm. He made a slicing motion, and a section of the pod split in two, a compressed blade of wind billowing outward from his arm-swing.

At first, he was filled with a sense of anticipation, eager to finally leave his tiny spacecraft. To finally see the world that he had left behind for 5,000 years.

However, what greeted his eyes was truly a numbing sight.

Outside the pod was something he never wanted to glimpse again.

Unbidden, a shiver crawled down his spine.

Of all the places to land, it just had to be in…

 _A Kindergarten._

No wonder he couldn't feel any sign of life out here.

Reaching forward, he left his crumpled escape pod. His feet plopped wetly against the earth, the ship's green fluid sliding from his body in droves. He was in a vast, lifeless canyon. The sight of thousands of injectors made his eyes widen and his fists clench. Naruto moved out of the impact crater, wincing as he felt his broken ribs slowly mending themselves together. In moments, he was fully recovered.

Outside, there was fog, so much fog and dust that he could hardly see. With a wave of his hand, he willed the air around him to disperse, dissipating the thick mist.

For a while he walked through the silent canyon, taking in as much detail as he could. The sight reminded him of his own Kindergarten, and he halted when he approached a massive black injector.

"Feels familiar…" he whispered to himself. This had been the birth place of warriors like him.

This was earth's Prime Kindergarten.

Only three Kindergartens had been built on earth. This one, the Beta Kindergarten, and his own.

He slammed a fist against the limb of the injector. It vibrated with the force of his punch, echoing down a canyon so vast.

It never ceased to anger him.

The sight of harm, of destruction that this process brought. The inexplicable damage that scarred the land forever. It was a terrible sight to behold, a tangible reminder of the many planets that had been sucked dry of life.

He closed his eyes in frustration.

Lightning raced across the night sky, flickering brilliantly. Thunder roared above him a moment later.

There was a sudden stillness, a sudden tranquility. Then he felt it. _Rain_. It fell from the heavens, fat drops of pure liquid water. It pelted his skin and was cool to the touch, life-giving and beautiful.

Naruto gazed up in stunned silence, reveling in the unexpected downpour. Clustering clouds spewed glistening water, touching such a dead, lifeless place. Rain poured down his face, racing across his cheeks and eyes, and he let it flow freely.

It reminded him of his life before he was a gem.

But more significant, it was proof that life still thrived on earth.

* * *

Rain fell harder than ever, thudding loudly against the roof. Flashes of light painted the dark sky. Bursts of thunder filled the air, and Steven Universe was on his bed, watching constant sparks of electrical energy as they raced through darkness. The clouds were no longer glowing, and all the excitement of watching a meteor fall from space had died down. Everyone in town was at home, hunkered down as the storm surged on.

So here he was, laying upon his soft mattress, bored out of his wits.

"It's not _fair_ ," he whined to no one in particular. His home was empty, vacant. Lion was nowhere to be found. He was alone. The gems had gone to search for what had crashed to earth. They left minutes ago. He wanted to go too, but Pearl would have none of it. Amethyst was nonchalant, eating a whole pizza as he pleaded to come. Garnet was the one who calmly and patiently explained to him why he couldn't go.

" _We might be dealing with radioactive materials. You could get hurt."_

Short, sweet, and to the point. That was Garnet for you. However, Garnet had seemed tenser than usual, a bit unnerved, almost as if she was _expecting_ something. Then they left, teleporting away on the Warp Pad. But the desire to go with them was still there, persistently lingering in his mind. It was weird. When the meteor was in sight, he had chills running up and down his spine. He felt goosebumps all over his skin, and his gem began to glow. There was a warm sensation against his abdomen, and he felt such a strong need to see what had arrived on earth.

Maybe it had been his mother's reaction…

Steven took a breath. He turned away from the television, which was showing reruns of _Crying Breakfast Friends,_ even though it wasn't quite breakfast time. His gaze wandered from the show to the world outside, eying the darkness that permeated the sandy beach below.

He groaned, squishing a pillow against his face, kicking his legs up and down.

"Why can't I stop thinking about this?"

Then his phone began to vibrate, buzzing in his pocket. He sprang up, fumbling to answer it. He knew that ringtone.

It was Connie.

" _Hello? Steven?"_

"Hey Connie!" His heart jumped for joy.

" _Hi."_ He could tell she was smiling. _"I wanted to call earlier. Sorry."_

"That's fine. What's up?"

" _What's up? Only the meteor… well, I guess it's not_ up _anymore."_ She laughed. _"And once it hits the ground, it's then called a meteorite."_ Connie added.

Steven perked up. "You saw it too?"

"Who didn't _? It was so bright! I wish I could have taken pictures."_

"You're okay, right?" He asked, just a touch concerned. He couldn't help it. She was his best friend.

" _Yes, Steven, I'm fine."_ He imagined her rolling her eyes. _"But my parents were so worried. We've been on complete lock-down. I haven't left the house since."_

Steven grinned, leaning back against his bed. "The gems were like that too. They went to look for it, but I couldn't come. Something about _radiation_."

" _Oh, that sucks. Not the radiation part though. That's really dangerous."_ There was some rustling in the background. He could even hear Connie's mother. _"How big do you think it is?"_

Steven paused, rubbing his hair. "Um, I… uh actually don't think it was a meteor..."

" _What do you mean?"_

"It's weird. It kind of felt… alive. I don't know."

Connie giggled. "Like an alien from space?"

His lips twitch, then he laughed. "Y... Yeah, I guess so."

" _Well, whatever it is, I want to know. Tell me about it when the gems come back, okay?"_

"Will do."

Then Connie's mother could be heard again, lecturing her about her chores.

So, Connie whispered, _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye Connie."

Steven smiled, ending the call. His mood had been lifted, despite still having that desire and feeling in his gem. He'd know what it was sooner or later when the gems returned.

It was barely past 8 o'clock, and yet he didn't notice as he began drifting off into sleep. The sound of the storm lulling him away.

* * *

Naruto paused and listened.

He could hear voices amid the pouring rain.

Footsteps, thudding in his ears. He counted them in his head, approximating a number of possible foes. One. Two. _Three_. There were three lifeforms beyond the eerie fog of the ancient Kindergarten. They were steadily approaching, discussing among themselves, leaving their location exposed to any would-be attacker.

His innate warrior instinct flared to life.

In the distance he saw their silhouettes; he sized them up before they could even glimpse him, taking into account possible strengths and weaknesses. One of them was short. One was slim and nearly his height; their forehead emitted a blinding light, cutting through the rain and mist. Another, the one who stood in the middle, was tall and built.

 _Humans?_

No, couldn't be. Something about their presence felt familiar… almost similar to himself, similar to his internal, physical properties.

Of _course._ They were gems _._

When he focused, he could feel pure natural energy flowing into their gemstones, channeled from all over the globe.

Naruto grimaced. Swiftly, he hid behind a lone rock, pressed his back against cool stone. Rain soaked his hair, cascading down his face. He waited for a time, listened to their voices. He could hear them speaking, but the excessive downpour prevented him from attaining useful information. They didn't leave, hovering over the same area. They continued their search. They were close, too close. Just a few feet behind him.

 _Are they looking for me?_

Were they remnants of the Rebellion? No... that wasn't possible. Homeworld reports stated that no gem, save for those who retreated on the Galaxy warps and Colony ships, survived.

But if that were the case, then why were gems here, possibly searching for him?

He glanced behind. There he witnessed the smoking wreckage of his pod.

But if they were part of the surviving rebel group, then that meant trouble. The moment they saw him they would instantly recognize who he was. They would perceive him as a threat. They would attack him.

But confrontation was not something he desired. He need time to think. To absorb all that had occurred.

So he weighed his options and chose to retreat. He would distract them, then move on.

Naruto thrust forward a palm—

"Bullet."

—and a violent torrent of wind ripped through the lifeless canyon, dispersing the fog in a tunneling path.

Rocks burst into splintering shards, a vast gulf forming in the wake of his unexpected attack. The tallest gem reacted first, ducking for nearby cover, unable to alert her companions in time. The other two were not so fortunate, caught in the sudden gale, blown off their feet, and sent flying deeper into the Kindergarten.

Naruto took a step backward, planning to leave. To get away from this place. But he hesitated. He felt something familiar—a wave of energy washing over him. Something coming from beneath the earth. A pulse of energy.

Someone _moved_.

Naruto whirled to the right, and his vision was abruptly filled with the image of a crimson gauntlet.

He crossed his arms, blocking the incoming fist.

He heard a terrible crack. The earth gave way and he no longer felt the ground beneath him. He was thrown into the air, shattering through an injector, crashing through solid boulders, skidding to a painful stop as his back raked against jagged stones.

Naruto grunted, then stood. Dirt coated him like a veil. His arms throbbed violently.

The blow reminded him of a certain warrior's amber helmet.

Naruto felt something else move. A whip crackled in the air. He leapt away in time, avoiding the gem-studded rope as it wrapped around another boulder.

Despite the pain in his arms, Naruto gave two punches, sending two powerful gusts of wind in their general direction. He heard a yelp, noticed movement in the air once more. This time, he ducked, avoiding the same massive fist as it sailed overhead.

Painfully utilizing his palms, he sprung upward and planted a powerful kick in his foe's neck. Her feet left the ground, a grunt escaping her lips. He kicked once more, and she was sent careening into the Kindergarten wall, rocks crumbling upon contact.

He spun around in time to avoid a swinging silver spear.

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _A pearl?_

Before he could utter a word, she continued her deadly assault. She swung with an expertise earned only through years of experience. She sliced horizontally, cutting deeply into his flesh, tearing apart his gray uniform.

He jumped backwards. Then Naruto felt that same whip tightening around his ankle, restraining him; and the tallest gem descended from above, fists raised high, ready to fracture his skull and poof him away.

In an instant, he swung his arm downward, severing the whip from his ankle with a wind blade. Then he dove to the side, twisting midair, avoiding the gauntlets as they impacted with the earth. The force sent painful vibrations racing through his arms and legs. The ground cratered beneath her powerful fists. Displaced rocks pelted him as he landed deftly on his feet.

The tall gem jumped away and landed beside the Pearl.

He briefly glanced to his left. Astonishment befell him once he glimpsed the third gem—this time, a tiny Amethyst.

Above, rain persistently fell, and he could feel their eyes on him, piercing every angle of his body. The Amethyst had her eyes wide and her teeth grit. The tall gem was unreadable, if a bit alarmed. The Pearl, however, was gazing at him with a mix of apprehension and fascination, eying his gemstone, his face, and his tattered appearance modifiers.

But her face suddenly burned with rage and _horror_.

" _You!"_ The pearl finally withdrew from her stupor, twirled her weapon, and pointed it at him. "It's… it's _you._ You're dead. You were broken. R-Rose… she… she... How is this possible?"

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

The anger was what hit him the hardest. Never had he seen such pain in one's eyes. The Pearl was shaking. Her arms were shaking. Her hands were shaking. A bead of sweat slithered down her temple, lost in a world of pouring rain.

The way she was looking at him was the most shocking. Because he didn't know why. He didn't know them. He didn't remember much of the. So all the gems he had hurt, all those he had shattered, they were non-existent in his mind. But out here, in reality, the deeds of the past were written in stone. Etched into the hearts of these remaining rebels. _They_ remembered, even if he had trouble piecing things together.

He wanted to say something—anything. What could he say? _'I'm sorry for killing your friends, but I was a different gem back then?'_

No. Regardless of what had changed, he was still responsible.

But he had to try. For all the power he possessed, it was worth nothing if he could not show compassion.

"I'm not allied with Homeworld," Naruto said. "Not anymore."

"Don't lie to us!" the pearl retorted. There was a desperate tremor in her voice. Perhaps she was still in disbelief at his sudden appearance.

"I'm not lying. I _left_. I chose to leave."

The tallest gem inched closer. But he didn't cower, despite the fact that he didn't want to fight them.

"Why are you here?" the tall leader questioned, a dangerous edge in her voice.

Brandishing her gauntlets, she held them at the ready. Naruto then noticed her hands, two gems embedded in her palms. _A fusion,_ he realized, finally understanding why she was so powerful. But this was a fusion between two different types of gems. On Homeworld, such an act would be deemed detestable, punishable by shattering.

"It's a long story."

The tension in the air was thick, and the fusion took a step. Rain poured down her towering form. She had to be well over seven feet tall. "Then start talking. We have the time. After that, you're leaving this planet."

The Pearl recoiled in shock. Her hands tightened around her spear. She swiftly turned to her fused companion.

"G-Garnet, we can't let him leave. He's too dangerous. He's—!"

"Pearl," said the fusion, still facing Naruto. Her visors gleamed as lightning flashed. Her emotions were contained, leveled. "He's leaving."

Naruto frowned.

This was his home. He wanted to stay. He wanted to see it, wanted to experience its beauty once again. He wanted to see rivers and streams and oceans. He wanted to see the remnants of Konoha. But his earnest desire was not to fight them. Right now, he wasn't interested in fighting.

He didn't know what to say to them; he didn't know what would convince them to think of him in a better light, so he spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

They all froze. Even the Amethyst, who seemed so confused, so out of place, was still. She had been silently observing him from the start, keenly hanging on to the things he said. His words had been sincere. It flowed from the depths of his heart, but they only managed to light a fire in the eyes of the Pearl. Almost like she had been insulted. Almost as if to say that an apology could **never** hope to right his wrongs.

And she charged at him once again, spear aimed for his chest.

* * *

 **AN:** _There you have it! Here's this little idea of mine. Instead of Naruto joining the gems on chapter one, how about having some tension beforehand? Hehehe. But man, what on earth did Naruto do to have Pearl, even Garnet, so angry? And why is Amethyst so quiet?_

 _For anyone who may be slightly confused, in summary:_

 _1\. As opposed to 2 functioning Kindergartens, there were 3 successfully built on earth._

 _2\. Naruto (Onyx) was "made" in the 3rd Kindergarten, or "remade" if you wish. How this happened? It's a secret._

 _3\. Naruto fought against the Crystal gems in the Rebellion, and it ended with his gem being shattered._

 _4\. He miraculously recovered, but his gemstone had been so damaged, that he forgot details of the war. He only retained the feelings of battle._

 _5\. As a result of his damaged gem, he subsequently began to remember his past life, a sort of trigger induced by a traumatic event (i.e. his gem being shattered)._

 _6\. Finally knowing who he was before, he escaped the rigidly structured life of gem society almost 5,000 years later._

 _And like Lapis, he has control over an element (wind, of course)._


	2. Roar

One of the things I love about Steven Universe is the focus on both human characters and gem characters, and Naruto will be cultivating relationships with both.

* * *

 **:Fading Echoes:**

Chapter II: Roar

* * *

"Wait!"

Garnet's warning fell on deaf ears. Pearl chose to attack him, anger boiling within her. His eyes widened, then narrowed. He instantly took on a new persona, one that was composed, efficient, calm. The gaze of a Homeworld warrior. Pearl attempted a series of swipes, but he weaved past them, avoiding each swing as though it were second nature. Her anger dulled her movements, dulled her senses, made her predictable. She missed nearly every strike. And for the first time, Pearl could see him growing annoyed.

He held out a palm.

She was blasted back by a shock wave of wind, sliding to a stop several meters back.

It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He paused and he relaxed. He looked at all three of them, taking them in with a sweeping glance. Something in his eyes changed. Garnet and Amethyst began to move.

However, he did something they did not expect. He took a breath, and he exhaled a gust of air so powerful that dust and debris covered everything in sight.

And for a moment, Pearl thought she saw _two_ people in the sudden smog.

She ignored it and pressed forward.

After cornering him, it took only one thrust of her spear.

Pearl felt her silver, spiraled weapon slide into his back. It exited through his sternum a second later. The gem stood frozen, almost in shock, but not quite so. His hands clenched, then unclenched. He gazed at her, whiskered cheeks wrinkling in a small, sad smile. For a moment, she was lost in a sea of blue—his eyes _._ She faltered, but twisted the spear, dug it deeper into his body. He grunted, then burst into a plume of thick, black smoke.

It was over.

Garnet visibly relaxed but directed her gaze at Pearl.

"You should have waited."

She sighed and her gauntlets faded away. There was no time to be annoyed. _What's done is done._

"I had to, Garnet," Pearl whispered.

Amethyst also relaxed, exhaling as they waited for the smoke to clear, so they could finally bubble his black gemstone and find some sort of solution to this mess.

Because they never expected to see him again.

It was a jarring revelation—the fact that he was still alive. Just the thought of _him_ made her shiver, sending her mind back to the battlefields of old. Pearl remembered seeing him shatter her fellow Crystal Gems with little care. Fire would never touch him, for the wind was his ally. He was quick. He was skilled. He was brutal, and he boasted a number of abilities she had never witnessed a gem use. But he'd been beaten. _Broken_.

They had beaten Homeworld. They had won the war, and five thousand years later, he was back.

He was a powerful gem, a weapon forged from the earth's crust. He'd been injured, yet he was able to face them in battle for so long a time. He had even seemed reluctant to fight them.

Still, they had come out on top. He was finally subdued.

Not quite.

Their present victory did not last for long.

"What on earth?" Pearl questioned.

The smoke cleared.

Instead of a black stone falling to the ground, nothing occurred. No gem to bubble. Nothing. Amethyst rose a perplexed brow, bent over to look at the exact spot. She squinted, rubbing at her flowing silver locks in confusion.

"Okay, what just happened? Isn't there supposed to be, like, a gem here?"

Garnet moved closer, lips tightened. A frown marred her usually placid visage. She took a knee, mirroring Amethyst in an attempt to locate their dangerous foe. Following a thorough search, nothing was discovered. Not even a hint of his presence. He had vanished—seemingly without a trace.

"What could this possibly mean?" Pearl asked, eyes on the ground. She looked around and was surprised by the amount of damage they had caused. A few craters littered their surroundings. Displaced rocks covered the landscape, and an Injector lay shattered to pieces, spilling out a strange, crimson liquid.

"It means he escaped." Garnet stood up, turned her head to the sky, where rain continued to fall. She took off her glinting visors, revealing three beautiful eyes. One blue, another red, and the last, purple.

"But… but Garnet," Pearl reasoned, a tremor of fear tingling through her body. "We poofed him. How could he have possibly escaped?"

Amethyst got up from the ground as well, finally fed up with her fruitless search. She anxiously clasped her hands behind her head. "Uh, Pearl might be right Garnet," she tried, nervous. It felt strange saying something like this. Garnet was _never_ wrong.

Garnet slipped her visors back against her face, tapping her chin in thought. So many things could have happened. Even before they'd left to find what crashed from space, she had seen many different _possibilities_ , many diverging paths in the stream called time, and to her, the reality they were now living had seemed the least likely to occur. Future vision had its advantages. Not many things took her by surprise. But despite this ability, she simply was not infallible, nor was she all-knowing. She still made assumptions. She still took the wrong steps. She still made mistakes, just like anybody else.

"Trust me, you two. He's gone." Garnet bit her lip, crossed her arms in veiled frustration. "He slipped away, and I didn't see it coming."

There was a sudden silence, one that seemed to last an eternity as the implications of their situation began to sink in.

A Homeworld gem, here. On earth. After thousands of years, they were actually coming back.

"No, no, no," Pearl panicked, wrapping her arms around herself. "They can't be coming back. Not now. Not with Steven here. I… I can't do this, not again."

The Thousand-year-war was burden she and Garnet still carried. Their very lives had been on the line. Most of their friends had been shattered to pieces, or corrupted, becoming mindless gem monsters with no will of their own. Yet, against the odds, they still managed to win. They had driven most of Homeworld's forces off the planet. They had destroyed the Galaxy warp. They had made it impossible for them to return to earth whenever they pleased.

But now, with no army of loyal gems, with no Rose Quartz, how could they stand a chance?

"Pearl."

It was Garnet. She moved to the petite gem's side, placed a calming hand on her slim shoulder. Pearl looked up at the much taller gem, and she relaxed slightly, taking comfort in her leader's composed demeanor.

"It's not time to panic." She sighed and looked into Pearl's eyes. "I'm shaken by this too, but we can't fall apart at the first sign of trouble."

"Maybe we should have tried talking to him," Amethyst mentioned, moving closer. She kicked a small rock away.

"There's nothing to talk about with that _gem_." Pearl instantly shot back.

"Why not?" Amethyst asked, put off, but genuinely curious.

There was another round of silence. Garnet didn't speak. She looked away, crossing her arms. Pearl was the one who explained, eyes seeming distant, lost in a world of vivid memories.

"He is one of the most powerful gems we've ever encountered," Pearl said softly. "That gem is part of the reason why the war lasted one thousand years. It took the combined efforts of all of us to weaken him. Rose… dealt the final blow."

Amethyst's eyes went wide, her mouth slightly agape.

"Man… I wish I could've seen it."

Garnet shook her head disapprovingly.

"No, you don't."

"But he said he's not with Homeworld… anymore," Amethyst suggested. She didn't know him like they did. She was the last one to awake in her Kindergarten. By the time she did, no one was left. Everyone was gone. She'd been alone for hundreds of years.

"And you believe him?" Pearl questioned.

Amethyst crossed her arms, averting her gaze. "Maybe…"

Pearl's eyes narrowed. "He attacked us first, Amethyst."

"But what if he was telling the truth, huh?"

"Truth? What would a truthful gem be doing in this horrible place?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Pearl's eyes broadened considerably. She faltered, realizing her folly all too late. She tried to remedy the situation with less harsh words, but she was entirely unsuccessful.

"Enough, you two," Garnet said sharply. "We're _not_ doing this now. No arguing."

Amethyst crossed her arms and looked away from Pearl. She shuffled, then said, "I'm going to look for his ship."

"Ship?" Pearl asked, and realization dawned on her. "But of course! It must have been his ship we saw. Not a meteor."

"Obviously." For once, she realized something before Pearl did. If Amethyst said she wasn't satisfied with herself, then she would be lying. The purple quartz briefly turned her gaze away from the gems, scanning their surroundings with knowing eyes. This was her home. The place she had been made. Every crevasse, every rock, every nook, she knew. Nothing peculiar would escape her senses.

"Guys, I think I know where his ship could be!" She pointed to an area far from where their battle had taken place.

In the distance, a light plume of gray smoke rose. The heavy rain made things harder to see, but she still managed to spot it.

"Good job, Amethyst," Garnet said softly, squeezing her shoulder. "Lead the way."

So they followed her. Pearl's gem began to glow, forming a searchlight as they moved. Amethyst led them through a small maze of rocks, passing by her personal favorite rock, until they stumbled upon another massive crater. It was deep. In fact, several meters deep.

"Whoa," Amethyst exclaimed. "That's one huge ass dent."

"Language," Garnet chided, and Amethyst chuckled nervously.

Pearl shined her light into the center, eyes wide as she took in the scarred land.

"This was no ordinary impact. The energy needed to create such a trench requires movement far greater than earth's re-entry speed," she voiced, at a loss. "I wonder what happened."

"Doesn't matter." Garnet grunted. They spotted what was in the center. A small, spherical escape pod. It was dented and cracked and a section was split in two. "Let's move."

They descended the impact crater, sliding down with the aid gravity. When they reached the compact ship, they saw nothing but smoke, sparks of electricity, dangling wires, and a holographic computer screen still active. It was in utter disrepair, damaged beyond recovery.

"Pearl?" Garnet inquired, gesturing to the device.

The petite gem hummed, gazing at the pod with all the knowledge of machinery flowing through her mind. Her eyes moved up and down and left and right. She observed all that she could, peering at the exterior with a curious mind. And in spite of her vast array of skill, she couldn't quite comprehend the marvel that lay before her. She knelt down and peeked into its damaged interior.

Not much room for more than two gems, it seemed.

"It certainly looks new… and damaged. Only fit for one passenger, two at best. Most likely an escape pod. But this... this technology… it's amazing." There was a twinge of fascination and fear in Pearl's voice. She and Garnet hadn't seen Homeworld in over 6,000 years. Amethyst herself had _never_ seen it, having been made on earth and emerging after the Rebellion ended. Undoubtedly, technology must have advanced far beyond their comprehension.

"We should take it back to the Temple so I can study it further," she suggested. "Garnet?"

Garnet nodded once, then lifted the broken pod, easily hoisting it above her head. Amethyst ran her hand across the pod's green surface, then pulled back when she felt green fluid against her fingers.

"Ew, gross."

She flicked the goop off her hand and unto Pearl, who shuddered with disgust.

"Amethyst!"

"Sorry, my bad."

The gems made their way out of the deep depression in the earth, leaving the massive hole behind after taking hold of the pod. They moved through the maze of rocks once more, eerily aware of the thousands of holes that etched the rising walls. It was their species' terrible legacy—one that was not easily forgotten. A legacy that had nearly ended all life on earth.

"Pearl," Garnet began, shifting the slipping pod. "Where do you think he is now?"

Pearl turned to Garnet, then narrowed her eyes in thought, grasping her chin as they moved through the silent Kindergarten. The rain was falling lightly now, washing away the green liquid from the pod's exterior.

"I believe he'll be headed for the Galaxy Warp, thinking it's still functional."

Garnet nodded, then turned to Amethyst.

"What about you?"

The purple quartz pursed her lips, leading the pack.

"I kinda think he's still close by?"

Pearl frowned. "Why would he be close by? He obviously failed his mission and is looking for a way back."

Amethyst shrugged.

Despite the fear they felt about another gem taking refuge on their planet, especially a gem that they knew all too well, they were able to overcome it by talking, releasing some of the built up tension.

Pearl sighed and rubbed at her forearm. "I just hope he's alone," she whispered.

The fact that he used an escape pod hinted at the possibility of other gems being on earth. The idea made her numb.

"We still don't know his true motives," Garnet said calmly as they approached the warp pad. "But for now, our first priority is his location."

"Then what?" Amethyst asked curiously.

The tall gem stared straight ahead. "We'll see."

"What about Steven?" Pearl inquired, uncertain.

Garnet looked up to the night sky, still covered with clouds and pouring down rain. By now they were all soaking wet. She adjusted the pod she was carrying, placing it upon the circular warp.

"Simple, we don't tell him about this. He should be asleep by now."

The Warp Pad glowed a white hue, enveloping the gems in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Something was wrong.

He wasn't healing properly.

The pain was still there, still everywhere, still throbbing without end. He was flat on his back, gazing up at a wooden ceiling. Silent. Alone. Lost in thought. His arms were spread apart, his head resting against an old, uncomfortable pile of prickling hay.

He was motionless, a steady gust of wind and rain striking his face. He glanced to the left. The barn door lay open, providing a view of expansive grassland and the occasional swaying tree. His whole body hurt, but he ignored it. Like an annoying friend, pain was something he had grown accustomed to. Even before he was a gem, his mortal life had been one fraught with pain and hardship—up until the very day he died; and when he awoke a gem, the pain did not cease, for there were countless battles fought, countless injuries sustained, and countless losses endured.

But if he could pride himself in one thing, it would be the fact that he had only once been poofed in his entire existence as a gem. That was quite the accomplishment, considering the type of assignments he had been regularly assigned.

Yeah, he was pretty awesome.

Naruto rolled over on his side and inhaled slowly. The pleasant, earthy scent of rain and soil filled his nostrils. The memories of his clone were still fresh in his mind, rushing and flowing like a tidal wave, boundless and full of energy. His plan had been a success, and the rebels were likely still confused, wondering how he had 'disappeared.'

Unknowingly, they had dispelled nothing more than a shadow clone.

Amid the confusion he orchestrated, Naruto created a clone, switching places as they were blinded by dust and dirt. Unbeknownst to the Pearl, she continued her assault, striking relentlessly until she poofed his copy. She was quick and precise, her skills sharpened by time, and according to the memories of his clone, her spear did more than just tickle.

Then he had left during the confusion, dashing up the Kindergarten walls.

For a time, he moved, creating a great distance between him and them. He rushed over grass and forests, crashed over streams and ponds until he found a place to stay. A wooden barn surrounded by beautiful grass and a herd of cows. They stood out in the rain, huddled together, backs against the wind as the storm subsided into a light drizzle. It was here that he promptly collapsed.

The barn wasn't the most comfortable, but he was grateful that he had found it. It seemed abandoned, cluttered with junk and pieces of machinery.

His arms ached and his ribs burned, and he was sure some part of his left leg had been damaged.

The injuries he sustained were not enough to poof him. Naturally, this sort of thing wouldn't be a problem. Warrior gems were always getting hurt, either in training, or on missions, and their bodies were designed to take a great share of punishment.

But this wasn't a normal situation.

Naruto fearfully glanced down. His eyes traveled from the wooden floor to his exposed, muscular chest.

He flinched.

His gem was _cracked_.

Must have happened when the fusion punched him.

"Not this again," he muttered. He might have panicked, but experience made him keep a leveled head. In retrospect, the crack itself was not so severe. Only a hairline fracture, spanning half an inch at best. But this half an inch was enough to affect his body in ways he did not like. These injuries should have taken minutes to heal. Yet, here he was, nearly two hours later, feeling the same amount of agony.

Crashing dangerously from the vacuum of space, coupled with a skirmish with powerful gems, was never a good combination.

Much of the agony reminded him of his battle with Gaara, when he was just a genin. The inability to move. The momentary feeling of helplessness. Using nothing but his chin to crawl toward his (then) enemy. Naruto laughed softly at the memory, recalling how terrifying his red-haired friend had been way back then.

 _Glad you changed for the better, Gaara._

It had been so long since he was on his home planet. He missed it. The grass, the trees, the wind, and the sky. Things must have changed, and he wished to see this change. The vastness of space could only be appreciated when he had a home to return to, and the first thing he wanted to do was familiarize himself with earth once more.

For an instant, he wondered if there were more gems living on earth. He wondered if those three were the last ones.

 _Those three..._

No manager, no affiliation to Homeworld. It was interesting, because he never saw pearls fight like that.

Then there was the Amethyst. So small, so determined. She was just like him. She was likely the runt of her Kindergarten. Unlike him, though, she was probably the last one to emerge, while he had been the first.

And then the fusion. He didn't know what to make of her. Indeed, she was a spectacle. In gem society, fusion outside of battle was frowned upon, and fusion between different gems was unheard of, punishable by a swift, brutal shattering.

"Two of them recognized me." He sighed. "If only I recognized them."

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to relax. The fracture on his gem would only extend the amount of time needed for him to fully recover. As a result, it would likely take some days for his body to heal. For now, maybe he would fall asleep. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for thousands of years. His body didn't need it anymore; but now, away from constant assignments and missions, perhaps he could feel the bliss of slumber once again.

Only the howling wind and splashing rain reached his ears. He carefully positioned himself, rested his head against the bed of hay. He soon heard the opening and closing of doors. He heard to rustling of grass outside the barn, the crunching of fallen leaves.

He heard footsteps.

Someone was here.

Naruto jerked upright, then grit his teeth as pain exploded in his chest. He fell back, grunting. Then he tried again, slowly this time. He used his hands, painfully turning himself over. Reaching out, he grabbed for a crate and pulled himself into a sitting posture.

Naruto sat in silence. Wondering. Waiting. _Who could that possible be?_

Imagine his expression when a pink lion padded through the barn doors.

The beast was majestic. He was large, strong, and powerful. He was regal, kingly, arrayed in a coat of glistening coral fur. His mane was thick and wet, slicked back by drizzling rain. His eyes glowed like two full moons, gazing at Naruto, piercing into his very soul.

"Huh."

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. Bizarre? Yes. But surprising? Not quite. He had witnessed so many strange things that these sorts of occurrences didn't alarm him anymore. He had visited numerous worlds. He had seen different forms of life.

The pink beast just stood there. It stared at Naruto. Its eyes continued to glow, observing him from a distance. Its breath was slow and deliberate, gaze narrowed.

Naruto remained placid, relaxed. He shuffled until his back was resting against a sturdy wall. He didn't know how long they did this, staring, but it felt like an eternity. Then the lion inched close. Its eyes ceased to glow, revealing pupils as black as night, a gaze as deep as the darkest abyss. It tilted its head, and Naruto could feel a smile curling at his lips. It was pretty adorable, in a giant lion sort of way.

"Are you lost, or something?" he inquired playfully. He heard a low rumble in the lion's throat. It continued to move, inching closer and closer. It suddenly paused, and then it leaned in and nuzzled Naruto's palm, a gesture of acceptance, and his smile soon became a grin.

Naruto softly rubbed its head, later scratching at its muzzle. As unexpected as it seemed, he received the pink animal's company with an open mind. For some reason, something about this large cat was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something.

After a fair amount of petting, Lion found a spot next to Naruto. Lion sat down, leaned into him, and rested against his aching side.

"Ouch." Naruto winced, but allowed the contact. In fact, he welcomed the strange beast's touch, and they stayed like this for a while, listening to the rain.

He glanced down at Lion and hummed. "It's strange. I feel like I know you. Were you around when earth was being colonized by Homeworld?"

Lion flicked his ears, silent.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Naruto smiled softly. He leaned his head against the wall. "Well, I'm glad you weren't. I did some terrible things back then. I hurt a lot of gems. But I'm different now. That's what matters, right?"

It must have been something he said. Lion's eyes began to glow again. Lion stood up and turned to him, staring again. Naruto rose a brow, curious.

"What's the matter?"

Lion ignored him, and he started to nudge Naruto, prompting him to stand.

"You... want me to stand?"

Lion continued to nudge Naruto with his nose, directing him to the barn door.

"I wanted to sleep. I'll heal quickest when I'm motionless." Even speaking sent stabs of pain rushing through his body.

Lion did not stop, so Naruto sighed and yielded to the pink animal's insistence. Reaching out to the wall, he lifted himself from the ground and struggled to pull himself into a standing position.

"Ok, I'm up. Now what?"

Lion led the way, and Naruto followed slowly behind, overcome by a sudden urge. They left the barn and encountered the rain once more. It fell much lightly than before though. He could just feel the wet grass beneath his feet, as well as the life-producing soil. How he'd missed it.

There was a town a few miles from the barn. Naruto had seen it when he first came here. He had paused to observe its numerous buildings. It was situated close to the shore of a beach. Boats were docked at a pier. There was a massive hill that divided the town from something he couldn't see. There was little to no activity, and he supposed that everyone was asleep.

Looking at it now, Naruto smiled. He was glad people were still living well, despite the turbulent history this planet boasted. First were the Shinobi wars, then a thousand-year gem war. At least things were a bit more peaceful.

Lion took him to a Warp Pad.

An actual Warp Pad.

Naruto was taken by surprise. He never would have imagined that there was a pad so close to him. It was circular, white. He could feel the energy it radiated, linking it to other Warp Pads around the globe.

"The warps still work?" he mused. "I thought they were all destroyed in the war."

Did that mean the Galaxy Warp was active? Naruto felt a sudden concern for earth, but he shoved it aside. There was no way it was active. If that were the case, then earth would be swarming with returning Homeworld gems.

So, then, why did this lion bring him here?

Lion's gaze remained locked on the Warp Pad, almost as though asking him to…

"I'm not using that," Naruto stated calmly. This lion was certainly smart. Perhaps he was even owned by the rebels. In fact, that was the most plausible explanation. "They might find me if I do."

They hated him, and he really didn't feel like fighting them. There was no need. So might as well steer clear of them. At least for now.

Lion's eyes continued to glow. It almost seemed like there was a deeper purpose in those glistening orbs, a level of wisdom that went far beyond the capabilities of mere animals.

Though now cautious, Naruto couldn't feel any malice flowing from this noble beast. He smiled softly and turned away from the Warp Pad. He clutched his ribs with his left arm, and with his right hand, ran his fingers through Lion's pink mane. He was sure that this lion could understand every word he spoke.

"You probably mean well. If you're owned by those gems, then you should know this. Things won't end well for them, or me, if we see each other again." He looked at the clouds above. "They hate me for what I did during the war, and the worst part is, I don't even remember everything I did." He turned back to Lion. "Thanks for keeping me company."

He moved on, intent on returning to the barn. Right now he needed rest. When morning came, he would worry about the state of his gem. He would create a plan of action, and he would decide what to do for the rest of the time he would spend on earth.

But it seemed fate had over plans.

He heard Lion roar.

A glowing portal opened up beneath his feet.

"Shit."

And he promptly fell into a world of color.

* * *

Sadie heard the noise before her head could hit the pillow. She froze. Her eyes roamed her empty room, and she laid still, listening. The sound of rain was still there, a distant tapping accompanied by light whispers of wind. She slowly rose from her bed, swung her legs around until they touched the soft, carpeted floor.

Sadie wasn't someone that was easily spooked. In fact, she prided herself in her ability to remain calm under most situations. Putting up with someone like Lars demanded a great deal of patience. Never mind Lars; her mother was far worse. Whether it be placing her in extremely embarrassing situations, or pushing her to try out a new sport, she had grown used to being in nerve-racking, fear-inducing events.

But she still had her limits.

It was nearly eleven o'clock. She had wanted to sleep, because she had work first thing in the morning. Presently, her mother was asleep, also due to her busy schedule delivering mail to Beach City and its surrounding towns. Her mother was a deep sleeper, and Sadie hoped the sudden noise wouldn't wake her.

Sadie stood up. She reached for her phone and turned on her lamp. Her room was the basement, or a Bunker, as she liked to call it. Living down here had its advantages—more space, more room to put her things, and a place to call her own. There were also disadvantages though. For instance, her mom would always barge in without knocking, rushing down the stairs in her usually boisterous attitude. There was also the fact that she living in a basement provided more bugs than she would like to see.

"Better not be those raccoons again," she whispered. Stupid creatures. It had taken almost a week to get them out.

Still, this noise was a bit different. It wasn't an annoying scratching sound. It resembled the cracking of wood.

Sadie bit her lip, deliberating for a few moments. Then she decided to go check it out. It sounded like it came from outside, close to her room. There were two doors in the basement, one for a bathroom, and one which led to the outside. She took the one that led outside, opening it slowly. A small corridor led to one final door, and she opened it.

It was still raining, and she wore nothing but red shorts and a black shirt. Sadie slid her fingers across her phone, clicking in her flashlight app. It was dark, and the clouds didn't make things any better.

She climbed up a flight of stairs, and as she did, she began to hear movement. She halted. By now, her hair was lightly soaked. She was in the back of her house, in the middle of the stairs. She listened closely, wondering just what was making that noise.

Sadie heard a groan.

She nearly dropped her phone.

Warily, she continued up the flight of stairs.

Then she saw him. A male. His hair was wild and untamed, framing a handsome face. Whiskers etched each cheek, and he was on the grass, his back against her home, wood splintering and cracking beneath his weight. He looked _bad._ His dark, tight-fitted clothes were torn, and bruises and scratches covered much of his body.

"Damn lion," she heard him say beneath grit teeth. "How did he do that?"

The male struggled to pick himself up, but he couldn't, clutching his side. He was in pain. That much she could tell.

Sadie swallowed. She didn't know what to do.

Go get her mom? Call an ambulance?

"A-Are you alright?" she attempted.

His head snapped to her, and she was greeted by the deepest set of blue eyes she had ever seen. They were almost mesmerizing, as deep as the sea. For a while they locked eyes. She felt nothing but bewilderment, shock. As for him, however, she saw a flurry of emotions flash in his blue gaze. Sadness, remorse, Happiness. All because he saw her.

She quickly moved to him, kneeling at his side, ignoring the mud as it touched her knees.

"What happened to you?" she asked, fearing the worst. "Should I call an ambulance?"

He remained silent, confused, perhaps. Her eyes trailed his body, searching for the worst injuries. And she froze when she saw his chest. It wasn't his muscular chest that made her stare. Well, not _entirely_. But it was that which adorned his chest.

A black, smooth, and spherical gemstone.

He was… was just like Steven and his family.

"You're…"

"… a gem," he finished for her.

"Should I call Steven?"

"Steven?"

"Don't… don't you know him? He and his family. Three of them. They're like you."

She saw his eyes widen. "Those three. They live here? In this town?"

Sadie nodded. "D-Do you want me to get—"

"No." He whispered it. "Don't contact them. Please. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Confusion defined her state of mind. She didn't know what to do, what to think. This whole day had been a strange one from the start. First a meteor, now an injured gem at her feet.

He began to pick himself up, struggling intensely. Sadie couldn't watch this. So she helped him up, wrapped her arm around his waist. He winced, and she eased the pressure.

"Thank you." He had a small smile on his face. "I'll leave as soon as I can."

He tried to wiggle out of her supportive grasp, but she held on. He turned to her, tilting his head slightly.

Sadie couldn't leave him. She couldn't let him wonder off, injured and alone. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew he needed help. He tried to hide it. He tried to show strength, to shoulder the burden of whatever it was that he carried. His eyes were bright, but deep within lay torrents of experiences she, perhaps, could never understand.

That didn't mean she couldn't help him.

 _I must be crazy_ , Sadie mused numbly.

"You're not going out there like this," she said, heart racing. "You're staying here."

She would worry about the consequences later.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Naruto's gem is cracked. Throughout the series, a cracked gemstone has been shown to inhibit some aspect of a gem. For Amethyst, her physical form was rendered useless. For Lapis, her ability to fly was dampened. For Naruto, his power and healing capabilities are stunted._

 _No, Naruto will not be paired with Sadie, or any humans for that matter. Naruto will be joining the gems, but not for a few more chapters. He has to get acquainted with human society once again, and we'll see his cheerful side really show!_

 _Thank you all for reading this. I was floored by the reviews I received. Mostly positive._

 _Naruto does have "Chakra". How? It shall be explained!_

 _Thank you for your time!_


	3. Gems are aliens?

Here's the next one. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

 **::Fading Echoes::**

Chapter III: Gems are aliens?

* * *

 _Log Date: 2 1 2_

 _This is Peridot, reviewing [highly classified] accounts on Abandoned Colony: 000-1032-939. Appointed: 'Earth'. In light of recent circumstances, details concerning… 'earth' are now accessible for my upcoming assignment. Planet earth, though no longer considered viable, still exhibits an aptitude for Terraforming. Dominant organic species, 'humans', according to records, posed little threat against successive Homeworld colonization. Three Kindergartens were constructed on its fertile surface. Within a span of one millennia, incubation and mass production of gems ensued, made possible by [Era-One] drills—a relic by modern standards._

 _Less conclusive are details concerning permanent structures. Earlier reports confirm a thousand-year period of initial contact, followed by Rebellion. Newer reports, however, withhold in-depth insights concerning specific events. But one name remains consistent through all accounts: that of a Rose Quartz [complete name and Facet, unknown]. Conflict among gems ultimately led to a failed earth colony—now utilized for incubating fusion experiments. Red-eye probe found no signs of living gems, as expected._

 _5,000 years later, and the emergence of experiments are imminent, thus my nearing departure to… 'earth'._

 _Peridot,_ _ **Facet-5**_ _. End Log._

— — —

The miniature screen framed by five hovering digits reverted back to normal.

Peridot leaned forward in her green, hexagonal chair. She pursed her thin lips, reaching up to grasp her chin. Her limb enhancers complied, mechanical fingers circling around her jaw. It was a gentle gesture, a habit, something she found herself doing a lot lately. Behind her white visors, her emerald eyes roamed up and down a massive holo-display. Images and diagrams flickered at her pace. She slid her free hand across a keypad, humming thoughtfully as she sifted through accounts of a very interesting and very _abandoned_ colony.

She'd been at this for days. For months, actually. Her upcoming mission required it. Preparations for her assignment to earth had been tedious at best, exhausting at worst. She was a natural Technician, a certified Kindergartener, and even _she_ thought that the pre-mission workload was a chore. Her days now consisted of studying their current Star Maps, plotting routes of easy arrival and departure, and of course, reading hundreds of years of reports. But this didn't mean she hated it—quite the opposite. One of her greatest passions, aside from engineering machines and conducting experiments, was reading, learning, and logging her findings. Despite the weariness she felt, her interest in this planet had not diminished.

She tapped her chin with a floating finger.

" _Earth_ ," she remarked, testing the foreign name. "Such an _interesting_ celestial body. Eight planets in its solar system. Held together by a young, main sequence star. I wonder what it looks like… well, that is, before the cluster's emergence."

Peridot grimaced.

Just the thought of their Gem Geo-weapon, incubating in the earth's mantle, was enough to make her shudder. Still, she wondered. What sort of planet could cause the subsequent pullback of Homeworld forces? Peridot was a young gem, not _too_ young, but young enough that she hadn't been around to witness the Rebellion. For a fact, it was never mentioned or discussed in the open, and for those who were made after its occurrence, a cloud of mystery surrounded this specific event. Even she, with access to so many reports, was lacking vital information concerning the war.

Peridot shrugged and tried to continue reading. In spite of her innate curiosity, her mission was more important. The fusion experiments and the Cluster mattered most. Yellow Diamond would not be disappointed. Seventy-nine of her Flask Robonoids had been prepped, and would, in several weeks, be in route to earth. There, they would repair the unresponsive Galaxy Warp, allowing her to teleport and begin her mission.

Her sharp gaze roamed over a particularly interesting file.

It contained a list of veterans of the war. She hovered her cursor over the file, slid her finger across the green keypad. Upon providing proper authorization, she was granted limited access. Peridot opened the document, and a detailed list of names covered her quantum computer screen. She scrolled through the list, ever curious. All were quartz soldiers.

"Hm?"

Her brows rose when she discovered a single name. _His_ name, mentioned among the ranks. She scrolled upward, zoomed in on this list.

Her features softened. She was surprised. Of course _he_ had participated in the war. She just never bothered to ask. Or perhaps he never wanted to speak about it.

"Onyx." Peridot whispered. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "That… that stupid _clod_."

Not many things mattered so dearly to her, and likewise, only a few things could elicit an emotional response from her. Peridot loved her job, and she took great pride in her work. She adored serving under Yellow Diamond—the most perfect, most reasonable, most _rational_ being in the universe! She lived to expand the Gem Empire.

But this gem... this quartz soldier, was someone she would never forget.

She still remembered it like it occurred moments ago.

Their mission had been a simple one from the start.

Step one: land on planet. Step two: locate four stranded rubies. Step three: extract them from that hellish potential colony, and then return to Homeworld ready to create a detailed, in-depth report. But somewhere along step two, something went wrong. Something always seemed to go wrong.

Prior to this, he had been assigned—No, he had requested to go. He asked to lead the mission, a highly unconventional mission at that. He had asked Yellow Diamond personally if he could head the effort, and all things considered, Peridot still didn't know why. Worse yet, she didn't know why such a mission was approved.

Before their assignment, she had heard about him, but never met in person. He was personally acquainted with Yellow Diamond. He was a highly ranked warrior, a "gem" among gems. A gem whose default form was more masculine than any other. He was the one that wanted to go and find the stranded Rubies. He requested a mission, and he was granted permission.

She thought it peculiar at first. Why would someone of his status risk their life to save a bunch of… of _Rubies_? They weren't exactly the highest in the ranks of Homeworld. It wasn't like he was going to save a _Sapphire_.

Yet, he had still been willing.

Then she was chosen as his pilot, chosen to take him to **that** planet to rescue five rubies. She could hardly believe it, nor could she decline, and she accepted without fail.

Peridot was not a fearful gem—far from it! But even now, she had to admit, she'd been nervous. Nervous to meet him. She heard much about this being. Caught wind of rumors concerning his character.

However, when she finally met him, any such rumors faded away.

The first thing she noticed was his height. He wasn't very tall. Of course, he was still taller than her, even _with_ her limb enhancers on. But quartz soldiers were supposed to be taller.

That was it, though. He lacked nothing else.

He was still intimidating at first glance. His appearance modifiers fit him well, accenting a near perfect physique. He was adorned in a high-collared black jacket. He radiated such power and ability, and he walked with such purpose and determination. He was experienced—a veteran far older than her.

She expected him to be harsh, brash, hot-headed, and physical, just like a lot of soldiers. He, however, was different.

During their first missions briefing, he had smiled, a genuine twitch of his lips. In the control room, surrounded by the elite, he introduced himself respectfully and waited for her in return.

" _P-Peribot… I-I mean Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG!"_

He had spoken softly. _"Nice to meet you, Peridot."_

They should have all died on that planet. All seven of them, rubies included. But he had saved them, at the cost of his own life. They'd left him behind. They had to. He told them to.

Peridot continued staring at his name, face twisted in a frown. She was tempted to select it, to find out everything she possibly could about this anomalous gem. When she had returned to Homeworld, and when she reported to her manager, and when the news of their mission inadvertently spread, she had been confronted by a Jasper.

Now, Jaspers was usually aggressive, but she had never seen someone so _angry_ before _._ Her limb enhancers had nearly been crushed to pieces that day.

She leaned back against her chair and exited the file. She didn't like thinking about that time, and she was glad she hadn't been punished as a result of the mission. Reprimanded, yes. But punished, no. It wasn't entirely her fault to begin with. Just the consequences of limited information about that planet. Despite this fact, the guilt she felt was immense.

Peridot only knew him for a few months, and yet, she owed him her life.

She sighed, glanced at her floating fingers, and then continued her work.

* * *

When he was a child, so many years ago, he had witnessed the cruelty and the kindness mankind was capable of.

It was a time before the gems came. A time when man could walk on water, breath fire, raze mountains, and split the skies apart. It was a time when the continents were one and war raged like the flames of a burning forest. It was a time when children could be sent to die in battle—a time when a boy could be shunned simply because he held in submission a beast that could level cities with the utmost ease.

As a child, he witnessed the cold, uncaring nature of people. Back then, all he had wanted was attention, to be accepted, to be noticed. Those heated glares and those harsh words cut deeper than the sharpest of knives. So he dreamed a dream so grand—to become the leader of his village. He longed for acknowledgement, and he forsook his intelligence to play the fool. He became obnoxious, boisterous, the greatest nuisance possible, just so someone would notice him.

But as a he aged, as he matured, he witnessed the warm, caring nature of people. Things became better. He made many friends; he grew stronger; he lost people along the way; he rose from the depths in spite of his circumstance, and he learned that man was not only capable of great evil, but also of great kindness.

Even now, so many millennia later, his experiences still held true.

Naruto looked at her, this blond-haired, dark-eyed girl. He didn't know her. She didn't know him. And yet, here she was, _helping_ him—even when he hadn't asked. There was determination in her gaze, a fire that he was surprised to see. Her arms were around him. She was strong. Not just physically. Mentally as well. She led him away from the rain. Relief coursed through his being when he no longer felt the water's icy touch. Then they were descending a flight of stairs.

There was door, and she suddenly froze.

Sadie hardly believe what she was doing. Her heart pounded like the beating of a drum. Her cheeks burned. Trepidation rippled through her body. Fear, uncertainty. Reality came crashing down with the weight of a striking hammer. Was she really about to do this? Her mind was reeling. What would her mother think?

Sadie froze.

Honestly, she could never truly predict how her mother would react to this—or any—situation for that matter. Knowing her playful and overenthusiastic nature, her mother could react in a number of vastly differing ways.

In short, anything could happen.

Just as doubt began to surge, it dissolved away once she glanced at the person in her care.

He looked young. Barely older than her. His features were mature, but he was still filled with youth, face scrunched up in agony. There was no blood on him, despite the severity of his injuries. His strange attire was torn to shreds, ripped at nearly every angle. She carefully draped her arm around him, and he wrapped his powerful arm around her shoulder. She moved slowly, nearly slipping on the wet, muddy ground.

Naruto looked calm, but she was not. She lingered at the door, reaching out with a shaking hand. Indecision was her state of mind, but when she saw his eyes again, she had no choice but to continue onward.

She opened the door, led him through another empty room.

"Thanks," Naruto repeated. Water dripped down his face, trailing across his exotic whiskers.

She nodded numbly, unsure of what to say.

So he continued.

"I'm Naruto."

"Sadie," she whispered.

"Nice to... meet you," he managed. The injuries were far worse than he imagined. First, his dangerous, _uncontrolled_ hurtle to earth, then fighting gems while weakened, cracking his gem, and then falling through a portal at unbelievable speeds. He was amazed that he hadn't been poofed away yet. But such was the durability of a warrior like him. Blunt force trauma of this level wouldn't cause him to retreat into his gem. A clean stab through the chest would do the trick, though.

She took him to another room, remarkably, without taking a rest. Once through the last door, Naruto was hit by a wave of light. He squinted. A small lamp illuminated her massive living space. The area was clean, despite its impressive size. He noticed wallpapers, a shelf filled with books, a multi-colored carpet, and a black television set. He also saw bundles of stuffed animals piled into a small mountain.

The sight made him smile, and he was struck with a sudden realization: Sadie was really young. She must have been, judging by her youthful appearance. She was perhaps seventeen, or eighteen years of age.

Did he really want to involve her in his problems?

"You don't have to do this," he warned gently.

"I-I want to."

Naruto looked skeptical. "You don't sound too sure."

She actually laughed, a light soothing sound.

"What are we ever sure of?"

His eyes widened a fraction, and he felt his lips twitching in a small smile.

Naruto was wet, soaking wet. He didn't shiver, though, as the bodies of gems could withstand even the worst of punishments. They could survive without air, without food, without water. Survive in a vacuum. Survive at any level of gravity. Some could even plunge into magma and emerge unscathed.

The feeling of wetness still annoyed him though.

Sadie noticed his discomfort and grabbed a towel. She helped Naruto wiped the rain from his hair, and to a certain extent, his clothes.

There was some movement above them. Sadie cringed, and she heard what sounded like creaking floors, someone walking above them, moving through the house. There was one more flight of stairs in her room. This one led upstairs to their kitchen. Beneath the closed door, she saw the lights were on. This meant a certain someone was awake, perhaps startled by the sudden noise.

"It's my mom," she whispered, glancing nervously at Naruto. He still leaned against her, eyes dim with exhaustion. It was then that Sadie noticed the crack on his gemstone. As small as it was, it was deep and noticeable.

"Your mom, huh?" he asked quietly, suddenly thinking about Kushina.

"She's supposed to be asleep." She mumbled.

"Will she be alright with this?"

"That's the thing." Sadie grimaced. "I'm not really sure."

They began to move again, this time walking up the last flight of stairs. Her mom was bound to find out. There was no hiding from her. At first, she had considered leaving him in her room, but the idea was absurd. Barbara always rushed down to the basement, enthusiastic, ready to share with Sadie everything that happened at her work. Sometimes her mother would come home with a new stuffed animal, or a new set of clothes, eager to make her try it on. So keeping an entire person hidden was not an option, nor was it something she herself was comfortable with.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Sadie," Naruto said.

Her brows furrowed. She looked both anxious and determined at the same time. He admired that. She really _was_ serious about helping him. He hadn't met someone like this in a very long time.

Sadie bit her lip. "Don't worry. Let me do the talking. I'll convince her… somehow."

So she opened the last door, and they were in a different room. It was the dining area, complete with a wooden table, a set of chairs, and another door. The kitchen was dark and empty, and she led him to the living room couch. The lights were on. Sadie peeked in. She saw her mother already up, looking out a window, peering into their backyard, whispering something under her breath.

"Sadie," called her mother, from the living room. "You're up?"

"Y-Yeah mom!" she stammered. Her arm tightened around the gem in her care.

"Don't you have work?"

Sadie didn't answer. She glanced at Naruto. He gave her a weak smile. She nodded once and then entered the living room.

"Did you hear that noise?" Barbara asked as she turned away from the window. "It kind of sounded like…like…"

Her mother froze, eyes traveling from the window, then to Sadie, and then finally, to Naruto. Barbara's eyes grew wide, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. She was dressed in a teal nightgown, one that matched her postal uniform. Her hair was blonde and short, falling just above her neck.

"Mom." Sadie swallowed.

"Sadie."

"M-Mom?"

"Who's that?"

Barbara's voice was softer than usual, disbelieving. She pointed weakly at the male Sadie was supporting.

Not immediately answering the question, she took him to their couch. The moment he felt his back against the soft chair, Naruto marveled. It had been so long since he laid on a something so gentle, even longer since he had slept. For a period of time he did not count, he had been adrift in the vacuum of space, cooped up in his modified escape pod. He did not sleep through the entire ordeal, nor did he shut his eyes. He had to be awake, aware, as he aligned the redesigned craft on a rigid path to earth. Escape pods weren't meant to travel such distances, and it was a miracle he had survived such a trip. All thanks to Peridot, the prideful, yet lovable Technician.

"Mom, he needs help," Sadie said.

Naruto silently observed both of them. They were certainly related. In fact, Sadie almost looked like an exact copy of her mother. He didn't step in. It wasn't his place. He'd let her try to convince her mother.

"Needs _help?_ " Barbara exclaimed. "Sadie, who is this? What happened? Why does he look like he got hit by a train?"

"It was far worse than… that," he whispered from his place on the couch, voice louder than he'd intended.

"Far worse?" Her mother nearly screeched. "Alright, what's going on?"

Sadie stood between him and her mother, almost protectively. Naruto smiled in slightly. Despite the state of his body, he was certain he could easily defend himself from any possible onslaught normal people could produce. Still, the gesture was endearing, and he knew for a fact that Sadie was a good person.

Sadie clenched her fists.

"I found him, mom. Outside. That… that noise you heard? That was him. I don't know how, but he ended up smashed against the side of our house, and I _know_ I should have called you, but I couldn't leave him out there."

"What's a kid doing smashed against our house?"

Naruto's brows furrowed at being called a kid. He was easily millennia older than them, but he held his tongue. Instead he focused on channeling chakra to his injured arms.

"I-I don't know," Sadie admitted.

Barbara sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. This was giving her a headache.

"We don't know who he is-"

"His name is Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto. Sadie, I'll just call an ambulance—take him to a hospital."

"That won't work…"

Barbara cocked a brow. "Why not?"

Naruto remained motionless on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were distant. "I don't need medical attention. Only time."

"He's a gem!" The blonde girl blurted out.

Sadie's mom looked utterly confused, crossing her arms beneath her chest. She tapped her foot, and then she seemed to realize something.

"You mean… like the ones who hang around Greg's boy?"

"She means Steven," Sadie elaborated, and Naruto nodded slowly.

Who was this Steven they kept mentioning? His name didn't sound like that of a gem. So why was he _living_ with gems? Why had Sadie called them his family?

"Sadie… why not just take him to Greg's kid?"

Naruto looked over at Barbara, pinning her with a sharp gaze. It wasn't intentionally meant to frighten her, but she flinched slightly.

"I don't want this town getting destroyed."

There was a seriousness in his voice that made Barbara's eyes widen. Sadie looked surprised herself, and she knew he wasn't joking. She didn't know what Naruto was capable of, but she knew what the gems could do.

There was tension in the air. Naruto could tell this wasn't entirely his fault. From his place on the couch, he knew that they loved each other, as mother and daughter should, but there was something far deeper, something that subtly strained their relationship. For all the time he had been alive, he had become good at reading people—both gem and human alike—and he perceived something about Barbara. She was too overbearing, too controlling of her daughter's life. And Sadie was shy, and she didn't always have the confidence to stand her ground. Except in this case, when someone was in need.

Even though this wasn't all because of him, he didn't like being one of the reasons for any conflict. So he bottled up his pain and rose from the couch, shakily rising to his feet. He had to be careful. Any more damage to his body and he might just poof. Even though it only happened once, he didn't like the feeling. It left him defenseless. Left him exposed.

Sadie was at his side in an instant, but he shook his head, denying her helping hand.

"Sorry about the trouble I've caused. It wasn't my intention to disturb your sleep." He turned to Sadie, giving her a small, grateful smile. "Thanks Sadie."

Sadie clenched her fists.

She didn't like it, and she didn't like the fact that her mother would turn away someone who clearly was not a threat. And as he turned to their door, she heard her mother sigh.

"Wait."

Naruto paused, gazed at her. Barbara was taken aback by his appearance. He looked around Sadie's age. His blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and something else. He seemed older somehow, looked like a boy living in the body of a man.

Their world was a confusing place, filled with _magical_ occurrences and people. They tried their best not to get involved, but she still knew to help someone who needed it.

Barbara stepped back. "I don't know what's going on, and maybe I won't ever know." She rubbed her short hair. "Dang, I must be getting old. All this magical stuff. It's all confusing. But, uh, you can stay—you should stay."

* * *

He must have been exhausted.

The moment he laid down again, his eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. His face relaxed, and Sadie took this opportunity to observe him from a distance. His dark hair was stunning, tinted silver by the light of their house. He had whiskered cheeks. He wore a tattered black outfit that displayed much of his chest. Yellow diamonds dotted various sections of his clothes. Though cracked, his gemstone was dark and structured. She was almost tempted to reach out and touch it, to feel its surface beneath her skin. To find out what it _was_ exactly. A real precious stone? Or perhaps an emblem worn by those who called themselves 'gems'.

Barbara stood next her. She placed a cup of water on a table near Naruto. Sadie looked at her curiously.

"Maybe he'll be thirsty?"

Sadie shrugged. Maybe. Gems were strange people, and she would be lying if she claimed to know everything about them.

"He looks about your age, yeah?" Barbara asked. "Kinda looks like he hasn't slept in years, either."

The blonde teen nodded slowly. "He's badly hurt, but there's no blood. I wonder what happened to him."

"I don't understand _any_ of this stuff," her mom grumbled, stifling a yawn. "Greg would know, the crazy bastard."

Another yawn.

"I think you should sleep, mom," Sadie suggested. "You have work earlier than me."

Her mother hesitated, glancing suspiciously at the resting gem on their couch. Sadie had laid a blanket on him, just in case he was cold. Even though he slept, it seemed like he was still very much aware of his surroundings. Ready to protect himself if the need arose.

"Mom, he's asleep. He could barely walk. I don't think he'll be moving around for a while," Sadie reassured. "I'll be fine."

Barbara struggled with the idea, grumbled to herself, and then she stood up. "We'll figure this out in the morning." She placed a gentle palm Sadie's forearm. "Get some sleep, and call me if anything happens."

"Don't worry mom. I'll sleep here tonight."

Her mother retreated to her room across a hall, and as a precaution, Barbara left her door wide open, so if anything occurred, she could spring into action.

Sadie glared at a clock. _Almost 12 o'clock._ She had work in the morning. Tomorrow was Sunday, and work at the Big Donut began at seven-thirty. Maybe she should take the day off.

Definitely _not_.

Lars could never hope to handle the store on his own.

Sadie sighed, but held strongly to her decision. She had chosen to help him. She wasn't going to start regretting that now. She'd watch out for him all night if she had to. So she got her laptop from her room and began surfing the web, while occasionally glancing his way. Just in case he needed something.

"Hinata…"

Sadie paused, looked over at him. Naruto's breathing was a bit harsher now, but he still appeared to be sleeping peacefully, mumbling things in his slumber.

"Lapis..."

Another one.

She heard more names after that. Names of gemstones, and strange, foreign sounding names. Must have been some dream.

Her eyes returned to her screen, and after some time, she grew bored.

By the time she turned her gaze on Naruto again, she noticed something.

The majority of his bruises were gone. Steam seemed to emanate from his wounds. The scratches had faded into oblivion, and his skin looked healthy and undamaged.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The living room was lit. He stirred against the couch. He felt a blanket draped upon his body, intended to keep him warm. He blinked, then glanced to his left.

He saw Sadie on another couch next to him. Her eyes were closed, her head resting against the back of the seat. A laptop was securely on her lap. She must have fallen asleep _._ He smiled faintly once he realized she had placed the blanket on him, even though he didn't need it.

Naruto sat up slowly, carefully. He gritted his teeth, and then he inspected the state of his body. No more bruise and scratches. The gash that the Pearl had given him was gone. His clothes were still torn apart, and he made a mental note to fix them later. He could move now, but he knew his ribs and his arms would need more time to heal.

So he quietly rose from the couch. Good, he could stand on two feet. He could walk around too. The damage the Amethyst's whip had cause to his ankle was gone.

The masculine gem grabbed the blanket Sadie had given him, laid it on her, and she unconsciously snuggled into the soft, purple fabric. Naruto clenched his fist, then began walking. He made for their door, slowly opened it, and went outside.

He was hit by a wave of fresh air. He sighed, looking up. The clouds were now clear, and rain no longer fell. A beautiful full moon shined down from the heavens above, and he stood mesmerized by it.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi," he said silently, remembering that dreadful technique, that blood-red spiral of rock that burned down on the world below.

He caught sight of the roof of Sadie's house. Naruto focused. Then he began to rise, lifted from the ground by a gentle gale of wind.

Once close enough, he stepped onto the roof. There he took a seat. He leaned back and continued to gaze at the stars and moon and clouds. He relaxed. Though pain still radiated down his body, he clasped his hands behind the back of his head.

It didn't take long. A few minutes later he heard the door beneath him open. Sadie emerged from the house, wrapped in her purple blanket. She looked confused, head turning in every direction possible, trying to locate him.

He gave a tiny laugh at the sight.

Before she could give up, he spoke.

"Up here."

Her head snapped upward, and her eyes widened.

"Hey," he called absently, sitting up.

"Hi," she replied, clutching the blanket tightly. "I thought you left."

"Still here." He spoke softly, silently.

Then Naruto stretched out his left hand, the least damaged one.

Sadie gasped.

She suddenly felt the air around her move, swirling faster and faster. It was controlled, deliberate. A miniature tornado formed beneath her feet, and she was raised from the ground, higher and higher, until she was also on the roof.

"Whoa," she breathed. "That was cool."

"You're not surprised," he observed.

"A little bit," Sadie said, shrugging as she took a seat beside him. "We see a bunch of weird stuff in this town."

Naruto tilted his head. "That so?"

She nodded, clutched the blanket closer.

Naruto remained silent. He beheld the sky above them. The moon. The stars. One would think he would be sick of space, after all the time he had spent looking for earth, but no, its majesty never waned. Not one bit. It even looked better from a distance.

"Thank you, Sadie, for helping me," he repeated again. "I know I've said this many times. It's just—I haven't seen humans in a long time, and the first one I see is so kind."

"Don't mention it," she returned, face burning, not used to such attention. "I… I couldn't leave you out there. No one would. I'm surprised that you trusted me so easily."

Naruto looked amused. "I'm the one who should be surprised _._ You took me in, even though we've never met before. That was some risk."

He was right, in a way. They had _both_ taken a risk.

"You're right, but what's life without risks?" she asked, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"A boring one, that's for sure." He managed a small laugh.

Sadie looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded once, then exhaled. "Yeah, I'm fine. My body's still in the process of healing." All of his external injures were gone. That was good, at least.

There was another moment of silence, and Sadie glanced at him, a question forming in her mind.

"Hey, um, what do you mean you haven't 'seen humans in a long time'?"

Naruto rose a brow. What an interesting question to ask. He saw no reason to withhold such information. He was in her debt, after all.

"I came from there," he answered. He directed her gaze to a purple galaxy, glinting brightly in the night sky. Homeworld's galaxy. The Domain of the Diamond Authority. "I've been on earth before, though. Long ago."

His answer was a shock.

"Gems are aliens?" Her eyes widened.

"Most of us, yes." Technically, he and the Amethyst weren't 'aliens', since their original home was earth, and the fact that he had once been human. Naruto didn't move. But he was still a bit surprised she wasn't aware of this fact. "So what exactly did you think we were?"

Sadie shrugged, amazed that she was taking this in so calmly. "Everybody just assumes you guys are strange people with weird magical powers. Now, the alien thing makes a lot more sense."

Naruto focused his gaze on all the world around. He eyed the buildings and hills and grass.

"I miss this place," he whispered.

His eyes shone with longing, and Sadie asked, "When were you last here?"

"Five thousand years ago."

His words must have shocked her again.

Sadie remained quiet, completely taken by surprise. He looked so _young_ though.

"Oh boy, this is crazy. I can't believe I'm talking to an alien on my roof. I need to sleep." She said it jokingly.

Naruto laughed softly. Then he became thoughtful, pinning her with those hard blue eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Sadie paused, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "No. Don't. Sorry. I-I mean… it's up to you."

"Up to me, huh?" Her statement resonated within him. For so long, despite his rank on Homeworld, he had been following orders. The complete autonomy earth provided was beyond refreshing.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Sadie. She didn't truly know why she was asking him this, but she felt compelled to.

"I don't know."

"You can stay here." She fidgeted, suddenly nervous. "If you want. It's just me and my mom. There's plenty of space. The town is pretty great too."

"You don't know that much about me, Sadie," he spoke calmly, glancing at his hands. Two spheres of glowing blue energy suddenly formed above both palms, spinning wildly, then dissipated. "I've done a lot of things. Things I'm not very proud of. I came to earth hoping to amend some of my actions. I don't want you, or your mother, or this town, involved with… someone like me."

There was no self-pity in his voice. Only a harsh truth. It took him nearly five thousand years to fully regain his human memories. In that span of time, he had been on countless missions he now regretted, struggling with Homeworld ideals and the ideals he had learned as Naruto Uzumaki.

"You don't seem like a bad person," she said simply, mesmerized by the resengans he had recently created. "And the people in Beach City? They won't care about your past. I don't. My mom won't, eventually."

"There's a lot more to it than that." He sighed. An image of those three gems flashed in his mind.

"It's Steven's family that did this to you..."

Again with this _Steven._ But Naruto internally applauded her perceptiveness.

"Not entirely," he explained. "But yeah… I met them."

"Met them…" she knew he wasn't telling her everything.

Naruto looked over at Sadie and smiled. "Don't worry about it. That's my own mess. I'll handle it when it needs to be handled." He looked upward. "For now, I'll stick around. For a few days at most. Until I'm fully recovered."

"You'll think about staying?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe," he conceded. "Just maybe."

Sadie smiled, then stifled a yawn.

He smirked. "Go get some sleep."

"Alright, mom," Sadie murmured both sleepily and jokingly.

Naruto wrapped her in a small bubble of air, and carefully floated her down below. The wind actually felt nice. Almost alive, she thought. Through drowsy eyes, Sadie saw this blue-eyed gem lean back against the roof, where he continued to gaze at the stars.

An enigma, he was.

What a strange day indeed.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _It was interesting writing Peridot. She's literally my favorite gem. So a bit of her past with Onyx is revealed. And yes, five of those Rubies were from "Hit the Diamond"._

 _Naruto's not fully healed yet, and it seems like he's gonna have to get his gemstone fixed. Hmm, I wonder how that'll happen?_

 _Naruto's weapon will be revealed when he needs to use it._

 _Thank you for your time!_


	4. A Day of Work

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **:Fading Echoes:**

Chapter **IV** : A Day of Work

* * *

When awareness came, Steven knew things were amiss.

The sun rose like it always did, slowly and brightly. Scattered stratus clouds burned orange, touched by the glinting rays of the morning star. Light beamed through his massive window, shining on his face, warming the surface of his skin. He heard the soft sounds of the beach below, heard the washing of ocean water against a white, sandy shore. The squawking of seagulls roused him from his pleasant slumber, and his eyes fluttered open.

He had awoken earlier than normal. For a while, he laid on the bed as the cloudiness of sleep faded and alertness finally took hold. The first thing he noticed was that the storm had passed. It was also morning. This meant that the gems were back! He felt a surge of excitement, ready to leap from his bed and bombard them with questions concerning their mission. But he paused when the temple room opened, and he heard the hushed voices of both Amethyst and Pearl. They walked into the living room, which was centered just below his room.

As their voices reached his ears, he knew something wasn't right. He could feel it, a shiver crawling down his spine.

Beneath him, Pearl gracefully sat down on their couch, but Amethyst flung herself against another nearby cushion.

Pearl frowned, glancing tiredly at the purple quartz.

They didn't need sleep—hardly needed rest. But this didn't mean they never became weary.

"Can't you have some manners, at least?" she asked. Her brows creased in frustration. She had a sparking metal contraption in her hands, a significant piece of the escape pod they had discovered during the night.

"Sorry P, but this just _feels_ right," Amethyst insisted with a yawn. She placed her legs upon the sofa, clasped her purple hands behind her silver tresses, then leaned back.

On any given day Pearl would have pursued the issue, but not today. She sighed and resumed her observation. She gazed at the piece of technology in her grasp. She carefully placed it on the table, eyed it further, and then she summoned a wrench and a screwdriver from her smooth gemstone. Simple tools, yes, but still highly effective. With this she continued her tinkering. She traced an overwhelming amount of circuitry, tapping sections of the shattered pod with tentative hands.

A spark erupted from the cube-like machine.

Pearl flinched, and Amethyst gaped. Yellow holographic screens suddenly appeared, hovering over their heads. They glowed, displayed numerous charts, a map of deep space, and patterns Pearl could not decipher. She was simply floored, overwhelmed by the sort of technology Homeworld now possessed.

For an instant, Pearl felt a tug from within, an inexplicable desire to be in space once again. To see Homeworld just one more time, to find out what had changed, to find out what was going on without her. The desire lingered. She hesitated, then swiftly shoved it aside. When she thought of Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven—when she thought of Rose's legacy—she had no choice but to abandon any longing for her former world.

Gem society had wonderful, beautiful aspects to it. The architecture, the culture, the regal atmosphere.

But that was only on the surface, for the bad far outweighed the good.

Especially for a Pearl like herself.

"That's freaking cool," Amethyst chimed quietly, gazing at the floating, golden screens above them. "Make them do something."

Pearl frowned.

"Amethyst, this is serious. I have to be careful. This device could spontaneously combust, explode, implode, or worse."

"Sounds fun," Amethyst continued.

"This isn't about _fun_ ," Pearl lectured silently. "We could be in danger. This thing could be a beacon. Homeworld gems could be receiving a signal as we speak."

"Geez. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You and Garnet have been all quiet…" she glanced up at Steven's room, then whispered so only they could hear, "since we got back from the Kindergarten… ever since we found that onyx gem."

Pearl chanced a glimpse at Steven's room as well. It was early morning, and it was unlikely he would be awake. But she still whispered, kept her voice low. "You weren't there to see what he did to us. To our allies. Our friends. All the damage he caused. He's far too dangerous."

"Why?" Amethyst hissed silently, just like yesterday.

Pearl lamented, held her tongue. _Because he cracked Rose's shield._

Amethyst's mood soured. Inwardly she wasn't convinced. He seemed genuine in his declaration yesterday. Amid the pouring rain, he looked lost and alone. He looked like he went through hell just to arrive on earth. Just the thought of him made her wonder. _Was he shapeshifting?_ He looked noticeably more masculine than them. Spiky, jet-black hair. A handsome face. Strange whiskered cheeks.

Still.

Curiosity did not override her common sense. She couldn't outright trust a gem like that, right? He _did_ , after all, attack them first—as Pearl had pointed out. It just felt like there was more to his story than she knew, than what Pearl and even _Garnet_ knew.

The Warp Pad activated.

A dim flash of light, and someone stepped out.

"Garnet, you're back."

Pearl sat up quickly, then she sagged slightly. Garnet arrived empty-handed, fists balled. The fusion was soaking wet, and drops of water slid down her curvy, yet powerful body.

"Did you find anything?" Pearl whispered.

"Nothing at the Galaxy Warp," she returned smoothly, walking to the living room once she dried off. "What about you two?"

"We searched all over the Gem Battlefield. We even checked any abandoned Colony Ships. I… I thought for sure…" she trailed off.

The small, green piece of the escape pod began to spark and hiss, and then the holographic screen shut down with a slow, quiet hum. Pearl nearly yelped, leaned down to inspect the tiny box.

Amethyst groaned, stretching across the sofa.

"We searched _all_ night, and nothing. I say we take a break."

"We can't afford to take a break," Pearl retorted. "Right, Garnet?"

Garnet hummed for a second. "We're taking a break," she concluded, then took a seat next to Amethyst. The soft cushions melded to the shape of her body. She rested both arms along the length of the chair as Pearl mumbled with disbelief. "And Steven? You can come down now. I know you're awake."

Both Pearl and Amethyst shared a look. A moment later, Steven descended the stairs that led to his open room.

"Uh, hey guys," he began, smiling softly, still wearing his stripped pajamas. He noticed Pearl and Amethyst tense up. "Good… morning?"

"Good morning, Steven," Pearl greeted with an apprehensive smile. "You're up awfully early."

"Hey, dude." Amethyst saluted.

Garnet nodded his way with a tiny smile. But her attention seemed distant, focused on different matters.

"Did you guys find anything cool?" he asked, bubbling in anticipation, despite their hushed tones early.

"No." Garnet. Blunt as always.

"It was just a silly old meteorite. Nothing special," Pearl added. "Highly radioactive, yes, but nothing special."

Steven's face fell, and he knew for a fact that they weren't telling the whole story. It seemed like they always did this. When it was something they thought he couldn't handle, they would withhold some information from him. It was just recently that he had been able to go with them on missions. He had even gotten to see Pearl and Amethyst's awesome fusion! But he still felt like they weren't treating like him like he was a full member of the team.

He then noticed the item on the table. A small, rectangular box. It was green and seemed to spark every other second. He had heard them talking about it.

"What's that?"

"O-oh, this?" Pearl began. "This little, insignificant thing? It's just…"

"Some junk from my room!" Amethyst cut in. "Found it last night!"

His eyes lit up, stars in his eyes. "Can I see?"

"No," Garnet said again.

"What? Oh, _come on_ ," he whined, crossing his arms tightly. "First I couldn't go on the mission with you guys. Now I can't even hold something from Amethyst's room? What is it? Keep-everything-away-from-Steven day?"

The gems remained silent, sharing various glances. Then Steven's growing anger dissolved. He looked at their faces. At Garnet. At Pearl. At Amethyst.

"Are… are you guys alright?"

"Everything is fine, Steven," Garnet spoke softly, reassuringly. They all smiled. Garnet, who sat closest to him, pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry if it seems like we're keeping things from you. In fact, I _know_ it seems that way. We're only doing what we believe is best. For your safety. For the town's safety. For earth's safety."

Both Amethyst and Pearl nodded.

And Steven could not stay angry at them. Only concerned. He had caught snippets of Pearl and Amethyst's conversation. They were looking for something. They had searched all night for it. And this thing sounded _dangerous_. Even Garnet, so strong, so unwavering, seemed shaken by whatever was going on.

How could he not be concerned? They were his family.

Steven looked up. His eyes were sincere and full of worry.

"So, you guys are okay?"

"Duh." Amethyst chuckled, jumping up and putting him in a playful headlock. She rubbed her fist against his curly brown locks.

Steven only nodded, lips parting in a small, somewhat reassured smile.

"Let me make you breakfast," Pearl suggested.

"And we should watch something tonight," Amethyst added.

"That sounds good," Garnet supplied, glancing over at Steven. Even then, her gaze was far, almost as though she was seeing something in the distance. Something only she could see.

Steven grinned.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Naruto had a dream.

Actually, a series of dreams.

So long had it been since he dreamt. So long since he laid his head down to sleep. So long that he thought his dreams had been _real_. The images were vivid, so life-like. Only in waking did he realize they were just memories of the past, and that he had fallen asleep on Sadie's couch earlier in the night.

Now he was on their roof, and the images he witnessed still plagued him. He had seen his life laid out before him, a life akin to a winding road, with many twists and turns along its narrow path. He had seen everyone from his distant past. He saw earth as it was before, untouched by Gem technology and influence. He had seen all the events from start to finish. His birth. His mother and father's death at the hands of Kurama. His childhood. All the people he had ever known. His teenage years. And his death during the shinobi war.

His last dream, however, was far worse. He saw glimpses of the Rebellion. He heard the screams of human and gem alike. He saw fire. Billowing smoke. Living plants. A pink, unbreakable shield. Gems being poofed left and right. He witnessed Homeworld's humiliating retreat. Colony Ships soaring away. The Galaxy Warps radiating immense energy, and a bright, powerful explosion in the sky.

What truly struck him was the sight of one gem. A blue, tear-shaped gem.

A Lapis Lazuli.

He saw glimpses of her. She had been by his side, laughing, smiling, splashing him with water.

She was beautiful.

Lapis Lazulis were powerful gems. Some of which could hold their own against him when surrounded by water. He saw many of them on Homeworld. At the moment, he didn't associate with any. They were noble, aristocratic gems, most residing within Blue Diamond's expansive court. Naruto was a soldier, and thus his assignments and duties differed greatly from high-class, high-society gems.

So, who was this Lapis Lazuli that plagued his dreams?

"During the war… I must have known her," he whispered. "At least, for a short time."

But now, with his recollection of the Rebellion as 'shattered' as it was, Naruto knew he would be hard-pressed to clearly remember a gem who hadn't been with him through the whole war.

When his gem had been broken, something in him _broke_.

Naruto took a deep, calming breath.

This whole thing was a complicated mess. Yet he knew that the solution to his Rebellion memories was time.

With time, all details would return.

For now, he would revel in the sun as it rose above the horizon, setting the skies ablaze with golden warmth. He let himself be bathed in the rays of earth's gentle star. He witnessed its journey through the sky, until it hung high enough to shower Beach City in cascading beams of light.

 _I missed this. So much._

Reaching up, Naruto touched his gemstone. He felt the tiny crack that marred his very being. A touch of concern sparked through him.

His body was certainly better; he estimated that he was at, perhaps, sixty percent—in terms of fighting ability.

Like last night, he heard the door of Sadie's home open. This time, however, it was Barbara that stepped out of the house. She was dressed in her postal uniform, complete with a teal shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of clean, white socks. She looked just as confused as Sadie had been. But instead of watching her spin around in a circle, Naruto stood up.

He slowly descended from the top of her house.

Barbara noticed immediately, hair ruffled by the sudden breeze.

"The roof?" She paused, then crossed her arms. "Actually, I don't really care. If you break something, you're the one fixing it."

Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips, already liking Barbara. She seemed unafraid to speak her mind.

He took a step closer, walked until he was standing before the protective, enthusiastic mother.

"The name's Naruto," he officially introduced himself, stretching out his hand. "Thank you for what you did last night. For letting me stay. All I needed was rest. I'm grateful to both you and Sadie."

"Barbara Miller," she said, shaking his hands. "Call me Barb, though. Sounds better."

"Barb, will do."

Barbara paused, then moved closer. She had a suspicious, maternal glint her eyes.

"Now, Naruto. Tell me. What are your intentions with my daughter?" she interrogated, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, hands falling on her hips.

"Nothing but the best of intentions," he returned easily, barely stopping the growing smile.

"The best of…" she could hardly finish, laughing. "I haven't heard something like _that_ before. With an answer like that, I just might trust you."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, I'll do anything to win the trust of the people that practically saved me."

She liked his answer.

"So, mister Naruto, care to explain what happened yesterday?" Barbara asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Naruto answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, I hate long stories," she acknowledged, then narrowed her gaze. "But you weren't doing anything illegal, now, were you?"

"Of course not." He laughed softly, humoring her.

Barbara nodded, eying him closely.

"Have a family?"

"Used to," he shrugged. Team 7 came to mind. "A long time ago."

"Long time, huh? Makes you sound like a hundred-year-old with that kind of talk."

"I'm a lot older than I look," Naruto replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Those three haven't aged a day since I've been here," she said, referring to the Crystal gems.

"You know them?" he asked.

"Don't you?"

"No." _Sort of._

Barbara crossed her arms as well. "Personally, _I_ don't. But Greg and his boy? They do. I never really understood those three. Never really wanted to get involved, either. But here I am, talking to one of them." She shook her head at the irony.

"I'm not one of them," Naruto corrected gently. "In fact, I'm sure they hate my guts right now. Another long story."

"Good, we'll skip that," Barbara said. "What about a home?"

Naruto was taken by surprise. He thought for a moment—torn between earth and Homeworld. Which one was his home? He had been born on earth. But he had spent more time on Homeworld. If he claimed that Homeworld wasn't beautiful, he'd be lying.

But truly, the answer was simple.

"My home's here." He smiled warmly. "On earth. As for a place? I don't have one."

Silence took hold.

Barbara seemed to have been studying him with these pointed questions, judging his character, who he was, gauging his faults, his strengths. He didn't mind. To them, he was but a stranger. He was a being that could destroy Beach City. And he respected Barbara's concern with the safety of her daughter and herself.

"Come on in, then," she said.

Naruto stiffened, surprised. _You don't know me._

But Sadie's words echoed in his mind: _"You don't seem like a bad person..."_

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Barbara asked curiously.

"No…"

Barbara opened the door. "Don't think you're leaving so soon, mister. You still have to fix that hole you made last night."

* * *

The first thing he heard was the sound of a Television. Most likely broadcasting the news. He heard two announcers talking about "meteor damage" and the storm that had passed by yesterday. In the kitchen, Barbara began preparing breakfast. The smell of frying eggs and bacon struck his nostrils, and Naruto's eyes widened. When was the last time he'd eaten? He didn't know. But for as long as he'd been a gem, he hadn't tasted even a morsel of food. He didn't need to—because he was sustained by pure Natural Energy, forcefully sucked from the earth to give him life once again.

He leaned against a wall in the kitchen, letting the sweet smell of Barbara's cooking circle around him. For now, this was fine.

While at the oven, Barbara turned to him.

"What actually happened last night?"

"A lion happened," he explained.

"Lion? You're serious?"

"Completely serious, Barb," he assured. "A huge, pink lion, believe it or not."

"Well, considering how our town is, I shouldn't be surprised." Barbara continued to cook. She multitasked, gathering materials into her workbag, and readying breakfast at the same time.

Soon, Sadie climbed up the stairs which led to the basement. She seemed a bit tired, yawning. She was dressed in a purple shirt with a donut on it. She had showered. Her blonde hair was combed, and she looked ready for work.

"Wow mom, breakfast smells great," she remarked, glancing around. When she caught sight of Naruto she smiled. "Still here, huh?"

Naruto nodded slowly, leaning against their wall with his arms crossed.

"Still here."

Sadie sat down at the dining table after getting breakfast. "I guess this means you talked to him?"

Her mother nodded at her statement and ate while standing up, still gathering the things she would need for work. "Yes, I certainly did. Very interesting kid." There was a mischievous glint in Barbara's dark eyes.

"Kid." Naruto shook his head with a small smile. He really did like Sadie's mother. She seemed somewhat overbearing, but he could look past that—could see the love she had for her daughter.

"Hey… do you… want something?" Sadie asked, uncertain. Did gems need to eat? Sometimes it didn't seem so. Sometimes it did. Only the gem, Amethyst, occasionally dropped by to grab a bite with Steven at her place of work.

"I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head. "Thank you."

Sadie nodded slowly.

And Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "I do have a question, though."

She tilted her head slightly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly—the first time she'd seen him act like this. It was cute, she thought.

"Does earth… still have… ramen?"

"Ramen?" Sadie repeated, giving him an odd look. Even Barbara looked his way. "Yeah, of course we do. It's practically everywhere. At any grocery store."

He nodded slowly, attempting to keep himself composed. But how could he? Even after thousands of years, earth still had the greatest meal to _ever_ exist!

Barbara finished her breakfast quickly. She began preparing something else. She made a sandwich, cut it into two triangles, then put it in a plastic bag. She took an apple, some grapes, a drink, pudding, and placed it into a bigger paper bag. Then she used a marker and inscribed Sadie's name on said bag. She moved to the table and placed the lunch in front of her daughter.

Sadie cleared her throat, blushing. "M-Mom. I told you that you didn't need to pack me lunch anymore."

"Whoops," her mother said innocently. "Guess it slipped my mind." Barbara swiftly glanced at a clock above them, and she instantly grew frantic. "Shoot. I'm almost late."

She slung her bag around her shoulder, grabbed her keys, rushed into the living room, returned, then paused.

She turned back to Sadie, then to Naruto. Her lips tightened, brows creasing in contemplation.

Even though she now had a more favorable view of him, Naruto knew Barbara wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving him in her home. He took no offense. Sadie seemed to realize the same thing.

"Don't worry, mom," she said, drinking a glass of orange juice. "I'll take him to the Big Donut today."

"I approve." Barbara turned back to Naruto, slightly worried. "You're not going out dressed like that, are you?"

Naruto knew she was talking about his tattered, torn, appearance modifiers. Glancing down, he realized just how bad he must have looked to them. So he focused, felt the energy that flowed from his damaged gemstone. He precisely channeled it through his body. He glowed a bright yellow, and his external physique changed.

His hair became lighter, a grayish hue. His eyes were now pitch black, two wrinkles running down the sides of his nose. His skin lost its pale complexion. He shifted dark pants and a blue shirt. Not only did he change his clothes, he also changed his facial features. He had such an accurate control over shapeshifting that he could even disguise the gem on his chest as a black, onyx necklace.

By the time he finished, he was the spitting image of Itachi. An excellent choice, if he did say so himself.

Barbara and Sadie stood there, gaping. Their eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I'll never get used to this," Barbara voiced numbly, rubbing the back of her neck, not willing to even question his reason for changing his entire appearance. With that, she departed for work, saying goodbye to Sadie and practically running out the door. "I'll see you two later! And Naruto, don't forget about that hole in the wall!"

Barbara's voice echoed from outside, the door slamming behind her. Naruto moved, then took a seat next to Sadie on the dining table, leaning back and clasping his hands behind his now gray locks.

"Did I really do that much damage? I haven't checked it since yesterday. Was it that bad?" he asked curiously.

Completely amazed by his sudden transformation into a different person, Sadie nodded.

"Well, yeah… it's pretty bad. Actually, it's not really a hole. Just some caved in, broken wood. But don't worry! We'll just call someone to fix it."

He waved her off. "I'll fix it."

She tilted her head. "You will?"

"Sure." Helping Yamato and Tazuna and Inari rebuild Konoha after Nagato's invasion of the leaf had its benefits. Through the use of shadow clones, he had inadvertently acquired a working knowledge of carpentry. "I'm a bit rusty. But if I get a good look at the damage, and some tools, I think I can patch it up in no time at all."

 _That is, if people still make houses like back then._

"You don't have to do all that," Sadie protested.

"I want to," he replied, mirroring what she had told him yesterday. "If anything, it's the least I can do for you and your mother."

"Fine. I won't stop you then. I'm not even sure I _can_ ," she said, then finished the rest of her breakfast. Sadie stood up, went to the sink, dropped the utensils she had been using to eat, and began washing them.

She turned to him again, a very unsure look in her eyes.

"You're probably wondering who this is, right?" he asked, referring to the fact that he had taken on Itachi's likeness. At Sadie's timid nod, he continued. "Well, I'll tell you this. He was a good man. He was someone I knew before Beach City existed."

"Before… Beach City?" she whispered. "This world sure has a long history, doesn't it?"

There was so much she didn't know. So much mystery.

"Yeah," he said wistfully.

Sadie disappeared into the basement for a few moments, then emerged while putting on a thin, red hoodie. It wasn't cold outside, but she still liked wearing it.

"We should get going," she announced. "I hope you like donuts."

Naruto stood up and walked to the door. Behind him, he saw Sadie pause. She stared hesitantly at the lunch her mother had packed for her. She reached out, then stopped, torn between two decisions.

"Don't take for granted the things that she does for you," he encouraged. Once again, he thought about his own mother, and how he had never gotten to physically meet her. Only within the depths of his heart, while he fought against Kurama, did he finally earn a glimpse of Kushina.

Sadie seemed to take his words to heart.

She stared at the lunch, and then took it.

* * *

"Looks like that storm was worse than we thought," Sadie mentioned. "Weird, it didn't last that long too."

They were outside, walking next to each other. After taking a look at the damage he had caused to her dwelling—which wasn't too bad—they walked through a compound of homes, and Naruto had stood, studying the houses that people now resided in. Structurally, they weren't so different from what had been built in the Shinobi era. In fact, they appeared even less complex, but were more refined. Many of them were made of wood, roofed by clay tiles, and painted various shades.

Even as they moved, Naruto noticed what Sadie was talking about. A number of houses had minor damage from yesterday's storm.

Some neighbors were already outside, cleaning up what they could.

Nobody was paying much attention to him, despite them greeting and waving in his and Sadie's direction.

Besides observing the damage, Naruto was smitten by the town. It wasn't too small, nor was it too big. It felt comfortable, situated next to a beautiful beach.

Suddenly, the urge to stay reared its head. If he devoted time, got to know people, could he really end up staying? He promised Sadie he would stick around for a few days. But really, where else would he go if he decided to leave? Locating Konoha would be quite the task. Even then, his former village was certainly gone, buried under millennia of rock and encroaching plant life.

And there was still the issue of those gems.

Sadie didn't have the time to show him everything, as she was running late. He didn't mind. Just the sight of buildings and people walking around, going about their day in relative peace, was enough to make him smile. Earth seemed so calm now, so serene, so peaceful.

They picked up the pace, and in a few moments, Naruto was standing at the entrance of a single building. Glass windows. Brick walls. It had a large, circular item on top, and a sign that read: _Big Donut._

Reaching into her pocket, Sadie pulled out a bundle of keys; she put one into the lock and opened the glass door.

"Welcome to the Big Donut."

* * *

The smell of sugar was what hit him first. Naruto's eyes widened. His senses were very sharp, and he couldn't help but take a deep breath. The place smelt wonderful. He held the door open for Sadie as she walked in.

While she turned on the lights and activated a number of machines, he looked around.

"Lion-Lickers?"

His fingers trailed the outside of a refrigeration system, and he was reminded of the massive, coral lion that had begun this whole chain of events.

Sadie came out of the employee room—a place in the back—carrying dozens of boxes, as well as a container of old, cold coffee. She could hardly see where she was going, spilling much dark liquid on ground while struggling to hold onto the items in her hands.

"Ugh, where the heck is _Lar—!"_

She slipped on the liquid mess, a yelp rising in her throat.

Naruto blurred.

Mid-fall, he caught her with one arm, while simultaneously using his other arm to catch all the boxes—long before they could crash to the ground.

"Easy there," he said, concerned, steadying her.

"Thanks," she said genuinely. _He's fast._ " Lars should be here by now."

"Let me help," he suggested. He easily held the boxes in one palm. "It's not like I have anything to do right now."

"I guess you can." Sadie conceded with only a few moments of deliberation. "You'll need a uniform first. Let me see if we have one in the employee…" she trailed off when she saw him change his appearance once more. A white glow, and he was wearing the purple, Big Donut uniform. It fit his body, displayed his muscled physique. Sadie blinked, staring. "Or you could just do… that."

So, he helped her finish setting up, learning as they went along. He cleaned the spilled coffee mess on the ground, then dried the wet floor with a discreet blast of air. Sadie prepped the machines, making sure fresh donuts were stocked and ready to be eaten.

In the process of all of this, Naruto remained in a state of astonishment, of contentment, even. Who would have thought this is what he'd be doing? From dangerous, life-threatening assignments, managing the files of his subordinates, reporting to Yellow Diamond—to this.

"We'll be opening soon," Sadie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Looks like everything's all set up. I still can't believe Lars is this late—actually, I _can_ believe it. He… he does this sort of thing… sometimes."

Naruto brushed the gray locks from his face. "Maybe he has a good reason?"

Just then, someone stepped in. And Naruto knew this was Lars. He observed the teenager as he walked through the front door. Auburn hair, hands stuffed in his pockets, skinny as a twig, looking like he had something to prove.

"Lars? Why're you so late?"

Lars raised his hands in defense. "I hurt my knee this morning, Sadie. Really, really badly. It took me, what, thirty minutes to get to the store? But hey, I'm here _now._ "

Sadie fumed, but quickly calmed down. She glanced to her left.

"Well, it's a good thing Naruto was here."

"Who?" Lars questioned, eyes roaming the store until they landed on him. "The hell? Who's this?"

"A friend of Sadie's," Naruto said calmly, unsure of what to make of Lars. He wasn't one to pass swifts judgements, but so far, Lars hadn't made the best of impressions. Naruto could tell he was lying about his injury. "Try coming to work earlier. That way she won't have to do all your work."

Lars didn't respond. He couldn't respond. From his body language, strolling in so confidently, so calmly, Naruto knew he did this often. Sadie was just too kind to call him out on it more.

Sadie smiled innocently. "Morning, Lars."

Lars mumbled incoherently, made his way to the counter. He glanced warily at Naruto, sizing him up.

"Who'd you say this guy was again?"

Sadie elbowed him in the side. "Don't be rude. Naruto's a friend. He's staying over for a bit."

Lars nearly choked.

"S-Staying over? You mean… like at your place?"

Naruto's curt nod answered the teen's question. He was sure he saw a glint of jealously Lars' eyes. Hidden, but still there.

"Whatever man," he murmured. "Wait, why're you wearing the uniform?"

"He's helping out today," Sadie explained.

Naruto saluted lazily. "Reporting for duty."

Sadie giggled, and Lars' frown deepened.

Thus, began a day of work.

Naruto liked it. Things began quite heavy—though, it was nothing compared to Homeworld assignments. As soon as 7:30 struck, customers flooded through the glass door. The majority were adults, coming in for a quick bite before heading off to work. The most ordered things were coffee and, of course, donuts. With three of them, the morning ran smoothly. Sadie took the orders. Lars packaged said orders. Naruto kept the machines stocked and full, and he cleaned any messes that were made.

"You're a quick learner," Sadie whispered to him as he effortlessly carried a massive box of ice cream in his left hand. Lars' glances didn't go unnoticed. "Good thing I didn't show you the training video. It would've been such a waste of time. No offense to Mr. Smiley."

"Mr. Smiley?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who works at Beach city Funland. I'm sure you'd like him."

With the number of people coming in, Naruto had the perfect opportunity to test something. Amid the customers entering, he took notice of their chakra. He could probe a person from a distance. All he needed was focus—a lot of it. And as he did this, he noticed one thing. _Low levels of chakra_. From almost everyone. Of course, it was still there, like a drop of dew in a dried-up creek. Nothing compared to humans thousands of years ago. Time must have taken its toll. With no use over many millennia, chakra pathways in humans were becoming vestigial. Near useless—most likely confused for veins and arteries.

Despite this, there were still some exceptions.

Take Sadie for instance.

Her chakra pool was a lot larger than the average person, but it still wasn't much. She had far less chakra than, say, a newly enrolled academy student. Even less than a civilian during his time.

Naruto found it both saddening and relieving. At least now, mankind couldn't weaponized their personal energy and use it to murder each other.

When afternoon came, the flow of costumers slowed to a trickle. Lars was taking his break in the employee room. Naruto stood next to Sadie behind the counter.

"This is… nice," he said softly. He leaned against the wood structure, staring out the glass window in contentment.

Sadie shrugged. "Nah, it gets pretty boring sometimes."

"Sadie… I've been around for a long time. So trust me. This—" he swept his hand through the air— "is much better than constant war and suffering."

She could see something in his eyes, his once blue eyes. Regret. Pain. Just like yesterday on the roof. Even now, she wondered about his past. Who he was, truly. He told her yesterday that he had done a great deal of wrong, implying that he was far from a decent person. She disagreed greatly. When she had slipped earlier in the day, when he had caught her, she saw such concern on his face, like it was him about to be hurt by the fall.

For a moment, she had even forgotten he was a gem. The way he spoke—the way he acted—was so… human.

They stood for a few minutes, then Sadie glanced at the clock.

"You can take a break, if you want." At his skeptical look, she shook her head. "Don't give me _that_ look. I can handle this. I always do. Besides, Lars should be done his break soon."

He nodded slowly. Only out of his regard for her wishes did he comply. After all, _he_ was the one who could stay awake for centuries. But he obliged, moved from behind the counter and made his way to a door behind him. He opened it, and he heard a television. The room was dim. Lars was sitting on a chair, skinny legs propped up against another chair as he laughed.

The moment he stepped in, Lars turned, then his face dimmed. "Oh, it's just you. Mind closing the door?"

And Naruto did. Calmly walking into the room, he grabbed a chair of his own and curiously observed the screen flashing images of a show. Homeworld technology was light years away from _this_ , but what really interested him was the fact the modern earth technology was only a bit more advanced than that of the Shinobi era. Back then they too had fridges and light bulbs. They also less advanced TVs, something only the Daimyo and Kage had access to.

 _We really did a number on the earth, didn't we?_

By the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, everything had been reduced to ash. Almost nothing remained. Most shinobi had been killed. So, it was only logical to conclude that knowledge had been lost in the flames of war and humans had to start from the beginning again.

"Lars, do you guys have a map around here?" he asked, taking a seat next to the teen. "Just a world map."

Lars titled his head, crossing his arms. "A map, huh? Why would Iknow where to find one? Only a nerd would know something like that."

Naruto sighed. This teen's attitude was something else. Seemed like earth still had its load of annoyances.

"Who're you trying to impress?"

Lars faltered for an instant, then regained his smug composure. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed. Lars wasn't a bad guy. Just very insecure. Naruto didn't get annoyed, because he had seen true evil before. And _this_ wasn't it. "I still need a map."

Lars grumbled, arms still crossed. "Check up there. There's a bunch junk in this place. Maybe you'll find your precious map." He inclined his head to the right, then continued watching his show.

Naruto looked at the papers stacked at the top of one of the many storage shelves that surround this employee room. He flicked his wrist discreetly. There was a small gust of wind, and the papers and a small book fell from one of the metal shelves. He used his fingers to control the air, causing each page to glide safely to the ground next to him.

Lars jumped, turning to him. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know. Weird, wasn't it?" Naruto said, feigning surprise, inwardly amused.

The teen stood up from his chair, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah… sure."

Naruto picked up the pile that had fallen at his feet and began to look through them; and to his satisfaction, he found what he was looking for. A book of geographic landmarks. He flipped through its pages, until he arrived at a full map of planet earth, complete with land formations, names, and distances. He gazed at it, marveling at how much had changed. He barely recognized the continents. Earth was no longer one, but had been torn into seven pieces.

After a moment of observation, he noticed Lars out of the corner of his eyes. The teen was about to leave the room because his break was finished. He turned off the television, then stood still.

"Seriously, who are you, man? I've never heard Sadie talk about you before," Lars questioned, playing it cool, hands in his pocket. Made it sound like he didn't care.

"I told you," Naruto answered, focused on the book. "I'm a friend. Honestly, I owe her a lot. She's a really kind person. I bet she does most of the work around here, too."

Lars scoffed, stuffing his hands deeper into his pocket. "What do _you_ know?

Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, Lars. I'm not going after Sadie, or anything like that."

The teen's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but he suppressed his reaction well, walking out the Employee room as quickly as possible. The door closed with a distinct thud.

"Is this… the Land of fire?" Naruto whispered to himself.

He was presently looking at a section on the map. A massive area of land situated near earth's equator. Undoubtedly, this upper part of the continent would be very warm. It was now called South America.

The area he was looking at was colored green, indicating a massive number of trees and plant life present.

"Just like Konoha…"

* * *

Naruto didn't spend long in the employee room. He studied the map, drew some wild conclusions, engaged in some speculation concerning the locations of old, ancient Shinobi villages. Then he had fiddled with the Television—only out of curiosity. There he witnessed a very bizarre show featuring sentient, crying fruit. After that, he stored the map in his gem, planning to ask Sadie more questions about the world he had returned to.

He walked out of the employee room.

And he froze.

A wave washed over him. It was the same feeling he felt when he met that pink, crafty lion. It was familiar, alive, and powerful. A pink shield blurred to life before him, a vision of the past. The fog of war was his reality, and he witnessed himself drilling an _Odama Rasengan_ into the face of this diamond-adorned defense. A moment later the vision was gone. Naruto shook his head, blinked the images from his mind.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked, voice cutting in on his thoughts. She was looking over at him, somewhat concerned. Behind the counter, behind the cash register, both she and Lars stood, gazing at him.

"I'm fine," Naruto reassured.

"You too, Steven. Is…is every thing okay?" Sadie questioned.

Naruto blinked.

 _Steven?_

Then he noticed the boy in front of the counter.

He was barely five feet tall. He wore a pink shirt adorned with a brilliant, yellow star. His hair was brown and curly, and his dark eyes were wide. The boy stood frozen, gaze locked on Naruto—curious, surprised, bewildered. His hands reached to touch his abdomen, and a chill seemed to run down his spine.

"Stop being weird, Steven," was Lars' exasperated statement. He was resting his head in his arms, staring with boredom.

Steven snapped out of his stupor, head tilting as he observed Naruto from a distance.

Sadie realized something, and she quickly grew nervous. She should have been more careful, should have alerted Naruto to Steven's presence in the store. Because of what he had told her last night, she knew about his confrontation with the Crystal Gems.

Naruto remained calm, giving Sadie a look that said: _Don't worry._

This must have been the boy she had spoken of, the boy that lived on the other side of the beach, the boy who called those three his family. The son of a man named Greg. Naruto was both surprised and interested, but his feelings didn't show. Even then, this boy… was oddly familiar. There was something about him. He was different. Different from the people around him—Sadie and Lars—and he radiated an energy so unique, so vibrant, something far greater than anything normal humans now possessed. Yet, at the same time, he stood starkly different juxtaposed with gems.

Naruto just didn't know what it was. And he found no reason to be wary of this… Steven.

"And who might you be?" he asked nicely, gazing in the boy's direction. "It's my first time here. You look like a very valued costumer."

" _Hardly_ ," Lars murmured, and Sadie gently elbowed him.

Steven's eyes brightened, and he seemed to bubble with excitement, eager to meet a new person.

"My name's Steven." The boy smiled brightly. "Steven Universe. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before."

Something about that smile of his reminded Naruto of his genin years.

"Hey there, Steven. The name's Naruto." He moved out of the employee room, where he stood next to Sadie. "I'm from out of town, actually. So _maybe_ that's why you haven't met me before."

"Hmm. _That_ could be a reason," the boy pondered playfully, laughing gently. "I didn't know the Big Donut was hiring. You must be really good friends with Lars and Sadie."

"Sadie, yes," Naruto said with a smile, Lars glaring at him from the left. "But no, there're not hiring. I'm just… you can say, helping out for today. Nothing major."

"Steven," Sadie began hesitantly. "Naruto's going to be staying in Beach City for a bit, so I'm sure you'll have enough time to see him."

"Cool! When did you get here? Did you see the meteor? How about that crazy storm last night?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Naruto chuckled, completely amused by this happy boy.

Steven's eyes widened, then he scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I just like meeting new people."

"As do I, Steven," Naruto reassured him gently. "And for your questions. Yes, I got a very close look at what fell from space. And yes, it was quite the storm, at least from what I've seen. I arrived just yesterday—though I haven't really seen the whole town yet."

The young boy beamed, eyes turning to stars.

"I can show you around. Beach City's really beautiful… well normally, it is. Some stuff is damaged because of the storm. But that doesn't matter. It's still great!" he smiled.

Sadie glanced at Naruto, brows creasing.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Steven," she suggested. "I mean, with the storm and all. Maybe another time."

Steven's face fell, and the look in his eyes really surprised Naruto. This kid was too nice. Why would he offer to show him, a stranger, around? He wondered if everyone in Beach City was like this—besides Lars, that is. But for some reason, something within him knew that this was a trait that was exemplified most in this young boy.

Naruto's interest was growing. He felt a tug of familiarity. Steven lived with _them._ Why? What did he have to do with gems?

Naruto looked at Sadie with a small smile, glancing back to Steven. "Don't worry, Sadie. I could actually use a full tour of the town." She was about to protest, but he continued. "Since you work, I wouldn't want to take away from your time."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Certain."

Steven's smile returned. "I can show you all the places Beach City has offer before the end of the day."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Naruto's "Chakra" is the Natural Energy that powers his gem. There is fundamental difference between him and humans, but there is an even bigger difference between him and normal gems—the fact that he can use Jutsu. Humans haven't completely lost the ability to use chakra, but as said earlier, it is lost knowledge. Naruto won't be teaching _everyone_ how to use chakra. Only one person, maybe even two.

Seems like Naruto and Lars got off to a bad start. But no worries, they'll improve.

Will Naruto get a job? Of course.

Pairings? We'll get to that... _later_.


	5. Steven Universe

Jasper, oh Jasper, Beta Kindergarten Jasper: the perfect quartz. Let's just say: her and Naruto's relationship will be very... interesting _._

* * *

 **::Fading Echoes::**

Chapter V: Steven Universe

* * *

Steven Universe was an interesting boy.

Naruto could tell without asking any probing, personal questions. So unique and different from the those around him. He was exuberant, bright, and kind, if a bit naïve. He saw so much of himself in Steven. Though he had matured greatly since his childhood, it was almost like looking into a mirror. Except in this case, Steven wasn't putting on a fake smile, nor was he grasping for attention. His attitude was genuine, sincere, and it only managed to pique Naruto's interest all the more.

They exited the Big Donut, the electronic bell ringing loudly behind them. Naruto turned his head slightly, gave Sadie a brief wave, before walking outside.

The sun was high in the sky, beaming down from above. It was afternoon. He could feel it's warmth, could feel it's life-giving energy touching earth's surface. If he focused, he could hear the washing of the beach against the shore. He could hear fish breaching the glistening surface of the deep. He could hear birds flapping their wings, beating the air, and taking to the skies.

The world was still so beautiful. After everything mankind and gemkind had put it through, earth still found a way to heal the scars of the past—to cleanse the damage done to its surface. And in that moment, transfixed on this wonderful world, Naruto promised himself. If anything ever threatened to harm his planet again, he would fight tooth and nail to protect it. Even if Yellow Diamond herself descended from her floating throne, he would face her without hesitation.

"Hey, Naruto?" Steven asked. The boy was by his side, leading him at a steady pace.

Naruto's attention was fully on him. "Yes, Steven?"

"How do you like Beach City so far?" questioned the youth, with a very expectant look in his black orbs. "I mean… I know you haven't seen much of it yet…"

"As you said, I haven't seen much of it. But so far, I really like this town," he said honestly. "Most of the people here are kind. I'm just glad this is where I ended up coming to."

Steven looked relieved, smiling that innocent smile of his. "That's good. I… I kind of wish you came at a different time though. The town is sort of cleaning up after yesterday. So it doesn't look the same as it normally does."

"And that's fine." Naruto was almost tempted to ruffle Steven's curly, brown locks. Just a few minutes after meeting him, and he already felt comfortable walking side by side. "Just being here is enough. In fact, if I came at another date, maybe I wouldn't have met you, and who then would be there to show me around?"

Steven laughed, suddenly bashful. "I guess you're right."

Naruto nodded, clasping his hands behind his now-gray-hair. He brushed the lengthy bangs from his face, and once more wondered how Itachi put up with this all the time.

"So where to, Steven Universe?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Steven picked up the pace to a light jog, taking the lead, and moving backwards so he could still talk to him.

"First stop on Steven's Beach City tour, a stroll through the park. Next, the best place to get a carwash in town: my favorite spot to hang out, and home of the coolest man you'll ever meet!"

Those who lived away from the beach had sustained broken windows. Yet, there wasn't a sense of urgency or panic. And Naruto thought, maybe the people of this town were used to this sort of thing. It was certainly likely. After all, they did have gems living near them—on the other side of the beach to be exact.

Again, when those three came to mind, Naruto couldn't help but glance at Steven.

His lips tightened as he observed him, unable wrap his mind around it. This human boy was staying with gems.

Did they… actually care about him? Did they really consider him family?

 _Of course they do_ , he concluded.

They were the rebels Homeworld hated. They had fought to protect life on earth, and inwardly, he deeply admired them for that. Most gems weren't fond of organic beings. Planets were conquered, and life expunged without a care. All to expand their empire.

 _An Amethyst, a Pearl, and a fusion._

A strange combination indeed.

Naruto stroked his chin. "Who _is_ this so-called coolest man, huh?"

"Oh you'll see," he returned.

Steven took him to Dewey Park, an area located in the center of town. There wasn't much activity there, as the Town's people were still occupied with clean up, but Naruto did see some children playing and laughing, completely oblivious to the things that had threatened their world. And he smiled softly, crossing his arms as Steven pointed at a large, beautifully crafted statue in the middle of the Park.

"This _,_ " Steven began, pointing upward at the statue, "is William Dewey, founder of Beach City. I don't know the specifics, since I never went to school, but he and his crew came here about… 200 years ago, I think."

"Two-hundred years." Naruto whistled. "Long time. Who's your Mayor now?"

Steven snapped his fingers. "Our Mayor is also a Dewey. _This_ William Dewey—" pointing at the statue "—is _our_ Mayor's ancestor. Mayor Dewey's pretty cool, I guess. And actually, there he is now."

Naruto noticed the white van first. Then he noticed the obnoxious head that defined this vehicle. Last, he saw a man flanked by two men dressed in black suits. It was Mayor Dewey, who had just arrived, talking to people in the park, observing any damages, and giving out pins.

Naruto tilted his head, and Steven gave the Mayor a small wave. The man approached, his security guards following closely behind.

"It does my heart well to see the youth of today taking an interest in our very _great_ history," he said, clasping his hands together, flashing a very political smile.

"Afternoon, Mayor Dewey," Steven greeted.

"A very warm afternoon to you too, young Universe." His eyes then found Naruto's. "And young man. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before."

The Mayor held out a hand in greeting, and Naruto took it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir. I'm just a visitor. I'll be in town for a bit."

"A visitor, you say?" asked the Mayor, a nervous bead of sweat sliding down his temple. "I hope you're enjoying your stay. Considering the storm we recently weathered, I do apologize for any inconveniences you might encounter. Beach City is usually far more accommodating than this."

He waved the nervous mayor off, halting any more pleasantries. "No worries, Mayor. I'm actually enjoying myself so far. These things happen, and I understand the town is in a tight spot at the moment."

The mayor suddenly looked relieved, that same smile on his face once again. He straightened his suit. "Well then, I wish you well on your stay." He handed them two pins before heading off.

"Vote Dewey?" Naruto asked, studying the pin in his hand. He glanced at Steven.

Steven snickered. "Yeah, he's like that. Always about the votes. But he means well. You get used to it… eventually… kind of?"

Naruto smiled and pocketed the pin. At least here on earth the citizens had a say in who their leaders were. On Homeworld, however, it was a completely different story. Gemkind was ruled by the elite. Ruled by the Diamonds. No questions asked. He was a soldier, a highly respected one at that, but even he had little individual power when it came to governing the home of all gems in the Universe.

"Ok, ok," Steven said, tugging at his long, blue sleeves. He was excited again. " _Now_ we're going to one of my favorite spots."

They were on that lengthy street again, strolling on the sidewalk. It wasn't long until they arrived at a place called: _It's a Wash._ Judging from the vehicle that rolled out of the building, Naruto concluded that it was a place dedicated to cleaning the strange machines humans now rode. In the past, people were fast enough on their feet, without the aid of such technology. For civilians, horses also worked.

"Welcome to the coolest place in town," he announced, arms outstretched. "My dad's… Carwash!"

" _That you Steven?"_

A new voice rang in his ears.

As Naruto was observing the building, a man as tall as him walked out. He appeared to be middle-aged, balding, with long, flowing brown hair. He wore nothing but a tank top and shorts. Permanent tan lines marked his body—a testament to the amount of time he spent in the sun. He had a big smile on his face, and a dripping hose in his hands. Without looking, Greg let loose a forceful torrent of icy water. Unfortunately, his target was the wrong person.

Naruto simply sidestepped the spray of water, letting it rain harmlessly to his left.

"Oh man," Greg relented, grip on the hose loosening. "Sorry about that, pal. I thought… I thought you were my son." He chuckled nervously.

"That's okay. I didn't even get wet, see?" Naruto assured, then turned to Steven with a glint in his eyes. "So the coolest place in town is run by your father. You're so _biased_ , Steven."

Steven shrugged innocently. "Hey, what can I say? He raised me."

"Uh, what's going on here?" Greg asked, at a loss. "Who is this, Steven?"

"Dad." He dashed over to his father, pulled him by the arm. "This is Naruto. Naruto, this is dad."

"Hey dad," Naruto said, and both he and Steven shared a small laugh. "No, seriously. Nice to meet you Mr. Universe. Your son just volunteered to show me around Beach City. This is our second stop out of many, I'm told."

"Is that so? You must be new here. It's a pleasure to meet you too… Naruto?"

"Naruto, yup. Strange name, I know. You can thank my parents for that."

 _And a certain perverted Sage._

Hose still in his grasp, Greg gave Steven a little spray, before his attention returned to the disguised Naruto. "So what brings you around these parts?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just here for a change of scenery. I haven't been to a beach in so long. It feels refreshing."

Greg nodded. "I take it that you're not from around this area then?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I'm so far away from home right now, you wouldn't believe it."

The father hummed, stroking his bearded chin. "I would tell you to be more careful, but who am I to talk? I left home pursuing a music career when I was about your age. Those were good times..." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his balding head, remembering his days of youth and vigor.

"So does that mean I can leave home too?" Steven inquired playfully, looking up at his father. "I mean… you did do the same thing."

Greg ruffled his son's curly locks. "Don't even think about it, you rascal. You have more than enough adventures here."

" _Dad_ , my hair."

Their loving interaction made Naruto's eyes soften, and it only managed to strengthen his resolve to protect the lives of the people on earth, no matter what stood in his way. For all he knew Homeworld thought he was dead, invading that planet and finding no trace of him. This, however, didn't mean gems wouldn't return to earth.

He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"Looks like you have a lot of customers today, huh," Steven said, eyes growing wide as he observed a line of cars forming.

Greg suddenly looked winded. "Yeah, I know. Must have been that storm. Most of the cars just come to clean off the mud from their tires. You'd think I'd be glad, but I've been at this all day. Who knew people could be so lazy? It's just mud, for crying out loud."

"Oh! Oh! We could help," Steven suggested, nudging Naruto. "Right?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," he answered without much deliberation, shrugging. "It does seem like you might need a few extra hands."

"Man, I don't know…" Greg crossed his arms in thought. A honking horn made him jump. "All right, fine. You two can help. Just this once."

"Yes." Steven gave Naruto a high-five.

Greg began to hurry around his Carwash, picking up necessities as he went along.

"Grab some buckets and some sponges. We're doing this the old-fashioned way, and no fooling around either."

* * *

But of course, they did fool around. By the time they had finished washing all the cars, three of them were soaking wet, dripping from head to toe.

"Nice aiming, Steven," Naruto remarked, laughing as water fell from his gray hair. "I haven't gotten this wet since… well, yesterday, actually."

"Why _thank you_." The young boy shook the water from his body, gave a low bow, and placed the hose in his hands down. "Nice dodging. But I _know_ you let me hit you most of the time."

"I did not," Naruto denied, feigning shock.

"Did too."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Just then, Steven threw a bucket of water at him. And instinctively, Naruto weaved past the miniature wall of liquid in one fluid motion.

"See! See! I knew it!"

"Alright, alright, you got me." He conceded, holding up his hands in defeat. "I can't help being so awesome, you know."

"Good grief, you two sure are a deadly combination," Greg pointed out, draped in a towel. He tossed two extra towels at both of them. "Any more of that and I think I would have drowned. But good work. Good work."

"We should get going," Steven pointed out, rubbing the white towel against his hair.

"Wait, actually, before you leave." Greg stopped them, turned to Naruto, and dug into his wallet. "Here." He pulled out a bit of money. "It's not much. You really did a great job today, and I'd feel bad for not paying you."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"You…you don't have to do that."

"I insist," Greg affirmed.

And Naruto was taken aback.

On Homeworld, you weren't compensated for a job. You were _expected_ to do that job. Gems were given work, and they did it without fail, without protest. So this was a wonderful feeling. Greg's gesture could be considered small to most people, but to him, it meant so much more. It made Naruto realize just how much Gem society had changed him—made him realize that he wanted to undo any such damage.

He took the money, gripping it tightly. "Thank you… Mr. Universe."

"You can call me Greg," he approved warmly. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a quick learner?"

"Yeah, I've been told that a few times," he replied rather sheepishly. "It wasn't always like this though."

Greg waved him off. "Well, regardless, I hope to see you around."

Naruto inclined his head once. "Me too, Greg."

"Come on. Let's go!" Steven bellowed happily, pointing upward. "To Fish Stew Pizza. I'll see you later dad."

And they were off once again, both of them still slightly wet from their little game, soaking the ground beneath their feet. Steven did not shiver, for the sun hung high above their heads, beating down relentlessly.

"He's nice," Naruto voiced. He observed the money in his hands, felt it upon his skin. He hadn't held physical currency in so long.

"Yeah, he is," Steven said proudly. "He gave you ten dollars. You could get a whole pizza with that!"

Naruto nodded slowly, though he wasn't quite sure what a pizza was. They never had them during his time.

"You live with him?" he asked.

"No, not anymore. I used to. He raised me for most of my life."

Naruto tilted his head, curious. "Just him?"

"At first, yeah. My mother… she, well, she's not around anymore," he spoke softly. His shoulders sagged slightly. "I didn't get to know her before she..."

"I'm sorry, Steven," Naruto spoke, understanding in his eyes. "Both of my parents died when I was born. I didn't get to know them, at all. You're definitely not alone in this case."

Steven's eyes widened considerably. "What? That's terrible. I had my dad… but you didn't have either. _I'm_ the one who should be saying sorry here."

The concern in Steven's eyes made him smile, and Naruto reached out and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry about it. As bad as this may sound, I moved past it long ago. Even though it wasn't the most ideal circumstance, growing up like that made me who I am today. It really makes you appreciate what you have even more. So hold your head high and lift your shoulders."

"Yeah…" Steven whispered, clutching his abdomen. "You're right."

* * *

They passed by the Big Donut once again, and both he and Steven gave Sadie another wave, before taking a right. The beach was close to them now. Naruto glanced to his left, watching as the waves crashed against the shore.

He soon returned his attention to Steven. The boy was just ahead of him, leading him. Even now, he pondered the fact that here was something very interesting about Steven. Not just his sunny disposition—as wonderful as it was—but his physical body. When Naruto focused, narrowing his eyes, he was blown away by the amount of power that coursed through this brown-haired boy. It was immense, many times more powerful than the ordinary people around him.

There was also something else.

Steven had two sources of energy. His personal chakra… and something else. Something very familiar.

But there was another thing. Steven's chakra coils felt very underdeveloped, even more so than those around him. Strange.

"Look, Fish Stew Pizza," Steven announced. "I haven't stopped by here all week—"

"Wait, Steven," he said, pointing up ahead.

Something else caught Naruto's attention. Another store just ahead of them: Beach City Walk Fries. It wasn't the building itself that tugged him, but the fact that someone was improperly using a ladder, attempting to fix a damaged wooden section at the top of the store. It was a small kid, barely Steven's age, with wild, curling yellow hair, hammering away while paying little attention to the way he was standing on the ladder.

Naruto sighed. He knew this wouldn't end well.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Steven peered up ahead, squinting. "Oh, that's just Peedee. Working, like always."

"Kid's gonna get himself hurt," Naruto explained. "Hold on a second."

He walked past the Pizza restaurant, towards where Peedee was. With each pound of the hammer, the boy murmured something about "stupid meteor" and "making them close for the day".

Naruto stretched out his arms and waited for the inevitable.

"W- _Whoa!_ "

Peedee fell from the ladder, dropping his hammer, and the pieces of wood he had been working with.

Luckily for Peedee, Naruto caught him effortlessly, saving him from any possible injury. This was his second time saving someone from a fall today, and he found it quite amusing.

"Naruto! That was so cool!" Steven beamed, eyes shining like the stars in space. "How'd you know he would fall?"

"Lucky guess." He grinned, looking down at the boy in his arms. "You okay?"

Peedee, on the other hand, had his eyes wide, and his mouth agape.

"T-Thanks," he choked out. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

Naruto carefully placed Peedee down, and the young boy observed him closer, then glanced at Steven.

"He's a friend of yours?"

Without hesitation, Steven nodded happily. "Yup!"

"Thanks for saving my neck, and spine, and skull," Peedee breathed out, shuddering at the thought of any possible injuries. "I'm Peedee, by the way."

"Naruto." The disguised gem nodded. "And could I ask what you were doing up there?"

Peedee rubbed his forearm bashfully. "I was just trying to fix _that_. Our store got hit by something yesterday. Looked like a piece of a Satellite. At least, that's what Ronaldo said. It was kind of green."

 _A piece of the escape pod,_ Naruto realized.

It was understandable. Something like that wasn't meant to fly through space, and he was surprised it had held out. Peridot, she truly was a talented technician, modifying and re-engineering the pod before her rushed departure. Before leaving him behind as he protected her ship from further harm.

"Your dad let you do that?" Steven asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, no. I sort of started on my own." Peedee shrugged, then suddenly looked forlorn. "But looking at it now, maybe it was too much for me. When he gets back, he'll see I haven't even finished a third of it."

"Can't Ronaldo help?" Steven pried, then glanced into the restaurant. "Where is he?"

Peedee scoffed, frowning. "He's not here today. Probably off doing some blogging. I don't know. Can't believe dad let him go."

"Don't worry then," Naruto reassured. He stooped down and picked up the hammer, skillfully twirling it in his hands. "You're lucky I know a thing or two about carpentry."

"Wait, what? No, I… I couldn't," Peedee resisted. "This is my work… I'm responsible…"

Steven nudged Peedee with a grin. "Just let him do it. Take a break. You're always working. And I mean, _always._ "

The hardworking boy sighed.

"Fine... but I'll have to give you something in return—"

"Frybits!" Steven blurted out in Naruto's place. "He'll have frybits in return."

"Frybits?" Naruto asked. He easily picked up five lengthy planks of wood, the hammer and a bucket of nails in his hands.

"Yeah, they're so good. I really, really want you to try them."

Food, huh? Naruto wondered, then slowly nodded. He wouldn't mind having something to eat for once. When he thought about it, he was actually quite curious. He had forgotten the taste of just about anything. He had once been human, so the experience wouldn't be entirely new. He thought about how a Homeworld gem would react to ingesting organic matter.

Inwardly, the thought amused him.

Then he ascended the ladder, tools in hand. The first thing he noticed was Peedee's handiwork—truly a sight to behold. The boy had hammered uneven pieces of wood into the wrong sections, making everything look crude and amateur. So with his back turned on the boys below, he effortlessly tore the wood apart, nails and all. Then he sliced even planks with tiny, compressed blades of wind, and finally, he began to fix the damages his escape pod had inadvertently wrought.

Something that had taken Peedee hours, he completed in minutes. He jammed the last nail into a piece of wood with nothing but his finger, disregarding the hammer. He then climbed down the ladder, and he was met by Steven, gazing at his finished work with wide eyes.

"Can you do everything, Naruto?" Steven wondered, rather playfully.

Naruto slowly shook his head. "No. Not everything..."

 _I could hardly save earth during the Shinobi war, and I did a lot of wrong in the Rebellion._

"Gosh…" Peedee appeared from the restaurant, holding a paper bag in his hands, filled with the food that had been requested. He handed it to Steven while looking at the completed section, mouth slightly agape. "This looks so good. I can't believe you did this." He turned to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto."

"Don't sweat it," Naruto waved off the praise. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is! Dad's going to be so happy," Peedee nearly bounced around.

"You really work hard, don't you?" Naruto asked.

The yellow-haired boy shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Nope," Steven cut in. "He works _all_ the time."

Naruto regarded Peedee with knowledgeable eyes. "Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing. But it only becomes bad when work overwhelms you. You're still pretty young. Take a break once in a while. Just like your brother did."

And not a moment too soon, a man walked to the store. Naruto assumed this Peedee's father, considering the kind of hair that they both sported. The bigger man was carrying buckets of paint in his hands. The moment Mr. Fryman saw the finished work above, he nearly dropped the containers.

"Peedee, did… did you do this?" the man asked.

"No, I—"

Naruto smiled. "Yes, he sure did."

Mr. Fryman's eyes bulged. "Well... I'm impressed son. Seems like you didn't need me for this after all."

Looking up at Naruto, Peedee shook his head.

"No, dad. _He_ did this. He helped us out big time."

" _Helped_ being the keyword here," Naruto clarified. "Peedee got most of it started."

All this time, Steven was silently observing Naruto, eyes slightly widened.

Mr. Fryman removed his cap, glancing at what had been repaired, whistled, then turned back to Naruto. "If that's the case, then all I can say is thanks…"

"Naruto."

Mr. Fryman nodded. "Naruto… alright. I appreciate your help. I really do." Then he noticed Steven. "You here for some Frybits?"

Steven grinned, holding up the paper bag with the Fryman logo on it. "Already got 'em."

Mr. Fryman continued to inspect the finished work, nodding slowly, eyes roaming the upper, wooden part of his business. "Well, you and Peedee sure did a great job. And say, I haven't seen you around here before."

Naruto rubbed his hair. "Yeah, I'm kind of new."

"In that case, you're welcome here anytime. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask." Mr. Fryman hummed. "I have another boy. He's around your age, I bet. He could use some positive influences like you."

"Agreed," Peedee murmured, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, Mr. Fryman," Naruto said. Truly, he already liked most of the people he had met. "Also, if I may, could I borrow some of that leftover wood, and a few of your tools."

Fryman hummed, then nodded. "As long as you return the tools, and since the damages are fixed, go on ahead and take what you need. But how are you going to carry…"

He trailed off as Naruto effortlessly picked up dozens of planks of wood. Some were still left, and before Naruto reached it, Steven beat him to it.

"I can help!"

And he did, lifting nearly the same amount as the shapeshifted gem. Inwardly, Naruto was surprised, but he didn't show it—though he was still very much impressed with Steven's display of strength. It made him wonder even more.

"Hope you can handle that," Naruto voiced, also grabbing a bucket of nails and the hammer.

"Sure can," Steven replied. "What do you need this for anyway?"

"Let's just say… I gotta fix something… big," he explained, referring to Sadie's house. All the while, both Peedee and Mr. Fryman had been staring at them in stunned silence. "I think we'll be on our way. Steven?"

"Sure. Later Peedee, Mr. Fryman!"

As both he and Steven began to walk away, he heard something from Mr. Fryman that made chuckle to himself.

" _What are those two eating?"_

* * *

In hindsight, maybe walking through Fish Stew Pizza carrying dozens of pieces of wood wasn't their brightest idea.

Naruto could see it. In the future, both he and Steven would laugh at this decision.

 _Future, huh?_

Did that mean he was going to stay in Beach City?

He had told Sadie it would be a few days. But perhaps things were changing. This town, the people, so far, they had left such an impression on him. He missed people. He missed the sentiment of human contact. Of course, gems were people too. On Homeworld, he had those he cared about. Like Peridot, the Ruby squad, and even Jasper—and these were just to name a few.

But there was something far better here. This was his home. This was the place he had been born, where he had been _made_. This was a place of freedom.

 _The Rebels._

If he did stay, then he would need to confront them once again. And soon.

All in due time, he supposed.

"Hi, Steven," said a girl from behind the counter. She was pretty, Naruto thought. Dark hair pulled into a bun. Flawless caramel skin. A lean physique that displayed her love for running. "Whoa, Steven, are you a carpenter now, or something?"

"Hi, Kiki." Steven beamed, shaking his head. "And nope, not a carpenter. Just helping out a friend."

Kiki looked over at Naruto, tilting her head slightly. "And I assume this is the friend."

"Right," Naruto answered. "It's nice to meet you, Kiki."

Funny, he now considered Steven his friend.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Naruto," he replied. When he saw her brow rise, he continued. "I'm not from around here."

"I kind of guessed," she said, eyeing him. A faint blush colored her cheeks. "I still like your name, though."

Naruto smiled, shifting the load he carried over his shoulder.

"So, are you guys here to order?" Kiki asked, pulling out a pen and pad.

"No, not really," Steven said, gesturing upward. "I'm just showing Naruto one of the finest eateries in town."

"I wouldn't call it the _finest,_ " A new voice said. " _Lamest_ , maybe."

Naruto thought Kiki had cloned herself. Because the person he saw was identical to her in nearly every way. Save for the hair, this new arrival was Kiki's mirror image. She held a few boxes of pizza in one hand, spinning a key in the other. She had a carefree look in her eyes, a relaxed air about her.

"Come on, Jenny," Kiki said, sighing. "If dad hears you say that, he'll ground you for, like, a month. No more rock concerts. No phone."

Jenny's eyes widened, then she glanced into the Kitchen; and when her father was nowhere in sight, she let loose a relieved breath.

" _Kiki_ , why you scarin' me like that," she complained, while her sister laughed.

"Hey Jenny," Steven said.

"Oh, hi Steven!" Jenny greeted, then looked over at Naruto. "And hey, _you!_ Heard you guys talking. Naruto, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, filled with mirth. "I thought for a second that Kiki had a clone. But you're just sisters, I'm sure."

"Yup." Jenny reached over the counter, hugging her sister with one arm. "And the cutest girls in Beach City."

"I can see that." He chuckled.

"Why, isn't he a charmer," she cooed, glancing over at Steven. "Who knew you had such handsome friends?"

Steven shrugged. "Besides me?"

"Oh, Steven, you're so funny." She turned to Naruto. "Where're you from?"

"Well—"

"Jenny! Kiki! What are you doing slacking around? Can't you see we have two customers?"

A voice with a thick accent rang in his ears. They all turned. A man Naruto knew was their father emerged from the kitchen, wearing a hair net, spatula in hand.

Steven came to their defense. "Ah, actually, Kofi, we're not here to order. I'm just showing Naruto around."

The man named Kofi pinned his gaze on Naruto, eyes narrowing.

"Naruto… Naruto? What kind of name is that?"

Naruto smirked. "What kind of name is Kofi?"

Both Jenny and Kiki giggled, but were silenced by a sharp glare from their father.

However, instead of being offended, the middle-aged man only nodded in approval—almost as though he was impressed by Naruto's lack of hesitation and fear.

" _Hmm_ , good one, my boy. Steven! I like this young man. Make sure to bring your friend again. Have him try the world's finest pizza."

"Will do." Steven saluted.

"And Jenny!

"Yes, _Dad?"_

"Deliver those pizzas, now!" Kofi boomed, gave Naruto a nod, then returned to the kitchen.

 _Interesting man_ , was all Naruto could think.

"Okay then," Jenny said, once her father was out of earshot. "Guess I'll get going. You two need a ride? Where're y'all headed?"

"Wait, you'll give us a ride?" Steven asked, stars in his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" She twirled the key in her hand. "With all the wood and tools you're carrying, I think you might need some help. Luckily, this is our last delivery, then I have the car for the day."

Before they left the restaurant, Naruto gave Kiki a small wave, who returned it with a happy smile.

* * *

Though it was nothing compared to the intergalactic ships used by gemkind, using a car was certainly much faster than walking. The pizza car had no roof. He felt the wind against his disguised hair. In the rear-view mirror, he saw Steven leaning out the window. In amusement, Naruto manipulated the air in such a way that it ruffled Steven's air far worse than normal.

Another thing he noticed.

Jenny had a very interesting taste in music. Naruto heard more genres than he could ever hope to count, and she bobbed her head, singing along to every tune that appeared on the radio. They stopped by Sadie's home, and he placed the wood and tools close to her house. Then Jenny delivered the first two boxes of Pizza, while both she and Steven pointed out more locations in the town, places he hadn't seen yet. And by then, Naruto had already memorized most of the surrounding area.

"So what's your story?" Jenny asked, hands on the steering wheel. Behind them, Steven nodded to the beat of a song. "Why Beach City?"

Naruto reached into the bag of frybits Steven had given, taking a few, then handing them back to him.

He mused. "It's a nice town. The view of the beach isn't bad at all, and I guess I just needed to get away."

Jenny slowed down, made a right turn. "Get away? You run away from home or something?"

Naruto smirked. "Escaped is more like it."

"I hear ya. What was it, family problems?"

"Not really. No family. I only had friends over there, friends with different... ideals. I was just… tired of it all. Tired of what went on. Tired of the things… I'd done."

Even though curiosity blazed in her eyes, Jenny did not pry. Only nodded. "Well, you could find a place here. Start over, you know. My Dad, he owns a business, and he's not even from this country."

"Yeah, you can totally stay!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Steven from behind, and both he and Jenny gave a laugh.

The last Pizza was delivered to a decently sized home. Jenny honked the horn, and from the teal-colored house emerged a tall, slim teen. His hair nearly white, his skin very fair, hands stuffed in his pockets. And unlike Lars, he wasn't attempting to look 'cool', he just _was._

"Sour Cream!" Jenny called, beckoning the teen. "I got the Pizza."

"Sweet," he replied, headphones around his neck. "Buck and I have the system set up. Just waiting for you."

"Rad," Jenny said, then turned off the car.

Sour Cream inspected the vehicle. "And who are these two dudes?"

"Oh, this is Steven… I'm sure you've seen him before, and this is Naruto."

Naruto inclined his head in greeting.

Steven gave the teen a high five. "Nice shirt."

Sour Cream smiled, grabbing the last box of pizza from the car. "Thanks, little dude."

This was the final stop, and they all stepped out of the car.

"Do you need anything else, Naruto?" asked Jenny, locking the doors. "If you want, you and Steven could hang with us for a bit. See how we party in Beach City!"

Naruto patted Steven's shoulder. "We'll be fine. You've done a lot for us already, and we have a few more places to check out, right Steven?"

"Yup!"

"But any other time, I wouldn't mind."

Jenny nodded with a coy smile. "That's a deal, then."

Sour Cream nodded as well. "Always looking for new listeners. I'll show you guys my mixtape next time."

* * *

"You really think I should stay?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't met everyone yet."

Naruto chuckled. "Is that a good enough reason to stay?"

Steven grinned. "Of course it is."

Sometimes, when Naruto closed his eyes, he would see a pink shield. It happened only a few times today, and he knew that it had something to do with Steven.

Naruto was no fool. He knew who the shield belonged to. The leader of the Rebellion. Rose Quartz. Even if his _personal_ recollection of the war was abysmal at best, he knew what happened. He had read reports. He knew who Rose Quartz was. He knew she had a hand in shattering his gemstone.

And sometimes, he didn't blame her.

But what truly angered him was the fact that Homeworld had _lied._

The records showed that no gems left on earth had survived the war. None. But here he was, in a town inhabited by rebels.

Either the Diamonds lied, or they had failed.

He knew it was the latter.

"Who else is left to meet, then?"

Steven hummed, counting on his fingers. "Well there's my friend Connie, there's still Ronaldo, Yellowtail, Mr. Smiley, Onion—"

"Onion?"

Laughing, Steven nodded. "There's also Lion, and the gems: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl."

Naruto didn't falter as he listed the last names. Instead, he titled his head. "The… gems? Sadie might have mentioned something about them."

"Yeah?" Steven asked with an excited nod, holding up his fingers. "I live with three of them. They're really, really awesome and strong. It might sound crazy, but we protect humanity from all these weird, dangerous monsters."

 _We?_

 _Monsters?_

Naruto nodded slowly. "And what are you guys called?"

"The Crystal gems!" he said proudly.

 _Yes, I… remember that name._

"I'm assuming these are the people you now live with," he said softly, unsure of whether he should pry for information. Steven was a nice kid, and he would feel wrong doing such a thing. He was no longer on Homeworld. He refused to interrogate someone ever again.

"Yeah… I told you that my dad raised me for a few years. After that, I went to live with the gems. He even built us a house." Steven smiled as he said this. "I've been with them ever since."

"You consider them… your family?" he inquired, lazily stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." Steven was looking at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just interested."

One of the last places they would visit was the Arcade. But since it was on the other side of town, Steven decided they would go at another time. Instead, they went to Beach City Funland, an amusement park located close to the ocean, supported by a hulking wooden structure. Even before they arrived, Naruto could see the towering machines from a distance. They were rides that rose high above the Town.

It was usually bustling with activity, but strangely, not today.

"Okay, first thing you have to know," Steven said, rubbing his forearm in embarrassment. "I was kind of banned from the amusement park."

"And why did that happen?" Naruto asked.

Steven mumbled something that he didn't hear.

Naruto felt a smile on his face, cupping his ears. "Sorry, I didn't quite _catch_ that."

"The Teacups, okay?" Steven huffed. "I got banned because of that stupid ride." He pointed at it, just visible from their position.

"In that case, how do you think we'll get in?"

Steven shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Mr. Smiley will bend to the ol' Steven Universe charm."

 _Mr. Smiley._ Sadie had briefly talked about him. Naruto began forming a plan.

Speaking of Mr. Smiley, as the approached the entrance to the amusement park, they saw a dark-skinned man hauling a black trash bag out of the park. He was just a bit taller than Naruto, sporting a mustache and a shaved head. He looked tired, dropping the bag, panting, and taking a break.

They met him at the entrance.

"Hey Mr. Smiley," Steven greeted.

"Steven, that you?" he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah."

The man stood straight, though he was still panting. "Say, didn't I ban you? You're not here for the rides, are you?"

"Uhhh, no… I was just wondering if Naruto could, you know, get on a few rides?"

Mr. Smiley looked over at him. "Is this Naruto?"

The disguised gem nodded.

"Well, I would love to have you here." The man gave a big, shiny smile. "But I'm afraid I can't do that. The park's too littered right now. With the commotion yesterday, the storm, the meteor, and all that, I didn't get a chance to clean up afterward. And plus, I'd have to give each ride a test run before anyone gets on. So, sorry fella."

"There's not even a little chance?" Steven asked, almost pleading.

"Nah. Tomorrow, maybe."

Naruto decided that he didn't like seeing Steven disappointed. So he would try a different approach.

"You're a singer, right?" he asked.

There was that big smile again. "Why yes. How did you know that?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Sadie might have mentioned something about it. I'm told you're good. You did a training video for the Big Donut."

This time, Mr. Smiley's smile looked even bigger and brighter. "Oh, not _just_ the big donut. I took jobs everywhere!"

"You really must be good then." The man rubbed his head at Naruto's praise. "And you're in charge of this amusement park?"

"He works at both Funland Arcade _and_ Beach City Funland," Steven pipped him

Naruto nodded slowly. "You work hard Mr. Smiley. Don't you have anyone to help clean this mess? Any workers?"

"We're severely… understaffed," the man admitted.

Despite his cheerful attitude, Naruto could see that the man was stressed. He had bags under his eyes, and yet he ran his business with a smile.

Naruto stroked his chin. "Okay, Mr. Smiley. I have a request; one I'm sure you can't resist. Let me and Steven help you clean the park, maybe even help you out with the machines. And in return, you give us just one ride."

The man tried to resist, but it was difficult. The disguised gem knew Mr. Smiley would need help. And truly, Naruto _did_ want to help. The man ran two different places, basically, on his own.

In the end Mr. Smiley conceded to his and Steven's "charm", and he took the deal.

"Don't worry, we'll have this place clean enough for you to open up tomorrow."

"Yeah, we will!" Steven boasted.

People must have left in hurry, because the amusement park didn't look too good. Scattered drinks, spilled popcorn, and lost personal items littered the wooden ground. So they got to work. While Mr. Smiley cheeked on the machines, both he and Steven got trash bags, and then they combed every square inch of the park for trash and important items, carefully separating them. It wasn't the most pleasant of jobs, but Naruto didn't care. It certainly beat writing reports to Yellow Diamond—he never really liked the prospect of paperwork, even when done on an advanced computer screen.

In the end, he was glad he could be helpful.

The best thing about the amusement park was that it was close to the ocean. He could see the sun as it slowly descended from above, transforming cool, blue waters, to a blazing red body of lava.

By the time they were finished, the sun was finally setting, signifying the end of the day. Naruto held two massive bags in one hand, while Steven pulled a final one behind him, and they were done.

All three of them inspected the Amusement park. It was practically sparkling clean. And Naruto thought, if he made just a few shadow clones, he could significantly relieve the stress that Mr. Smiley went through in a typical day.

"Well, you two have nothing but my gratitude," said Mr. Smiley, wide-eyed. "I didn't think we could pull it off, but Funland will open for business tomorrow."

"No problem Mr. Smiley," Steven said, smiling brightly.

"And as promised, both of you get a free ride. Take your pick. Choose anything you want."

Naruto felt sweat slide down his temple. He clenched his teeth, and he suddenly felt a heaviness come upon his body. He knew in an instant what it was. He had held this shapeshifted form for nearly a whole day. Usually, he could sustain it for far longer. But the crack on his gem was making things far more difficult to control. He felt the strain on his physical body growing worse and worse by the second.

Still, he would hold it.

"Steven," Naruto said. "I think you should pick one for me."

With stars in his eyes, Steven enthusiastically pointed to the Ferris Wheel, the most towering ride in the whole park. It was something gentle, something that would give them an expansive view Beach City. An excellent choice. It would prove to be a relaxing end to work-filled day.

They clamored into a single car and sat. Mr. Smiley soon turned on the machine. And for all the missions he had flown on Homeworld, this simple machine could still be described as exhilarating. He and Steven remained silent, just enjoying the ride, gazing out at Beach city, enraptured by its captivating beauty.

And before the day ended, Naruto posed one last question. One that had been on his mind for a time.

"Steven, who was your mother?"

"My… mom?" he looked ahead, surprised, then he answered. "Her name was Rose. Rose Quartz."

Naruto took a breath. "And she was… a gem?"

"Yep," said Steven. "I'm half gem, half human. I like to call it half magic." The boy laughed. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry about that. I'm glad you told me. I always knew there was something different about you."

For the first time, he ruffled Steven's hair.

"And just to prove it…"

Steven lifted his shirt.

All this time, Naruto had kept his reactions to a minimum, but not in this moment. When he glimpsed Rose's circular quartz gem, his eyes went wide. Suddenly, he saw a vivid vision of Rose. Eight feet tall, strawberry pink hair. She held a powerful sword in her hand, towering over him. Her pink shield protected her comrades… from _him_. She was bruised, panting heavily, but ready to continue fighting.

Naruto had to control himself, contain his feelings, lest his shapeshifted form dissipate.

"And Rose… she died while bringing you into this world?" he asked.

Steven nodded slowly.

Naruto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She must have loved you very much."

The ride ended soon after, and by then the sun had nearly set. Mr. Smiley thanked them once again, stating that Steven was no longer banned from Beach City Funland. They made their way out of the park, taking a straight path. This time, Naruto led the way, because he had already memorized most of the Town.

When it came time to part ways, Steven paused.

"I really, really want you to meet the gems," he said with a bright smile. "I think you'll like them. Pearl is super smart, and Garnet is really mysterious, but in a cool way. Amethyst is fun, and I think you two would get along the quickest."

"One thing at a time, Steven." Naruto smiled softly. "Thanks for showing me the town."

"No problem," the boy said, scratching his hair sheepishly. "I had fun."

Naruto held out his fist, and Steven bumped it with his own.

And they parted ways.

* * *

The next day, he was at the Big Donut again. This time, however, he did less work than he had the day prior. Sadie urged him, explaining that he had done so much already. He had even finished fixing the damages he had made to her home—much to Barbara's stunned amazement. He did so earlier in the morning, using Mr. Fryman's tools, just as the Millers were waking from their slumber, and getting ready for work.

Naruto didn't sleep that night. He didn't really want to. All he could think about was Steven's revelation. That Rose Quartz was his mother. That she had shapeshifted a womb for nine months to carry and support her child. And then, in birth, she had willingly given up her gem, given up her very being.

That explained why Steven had two sources of energy within him. Almost like a Jinchuriki, but through a far less sinister process.

He thought about it for a time, all night actually. Why would Rose Quartz give up her gem? What was her purpose?

Then it hit him.

Steven's organic body would be immune to most of Homeworld's weapons and prisons. Such as that vile instrument: The Gem Destabilizer. How he hated that weapon. He knew what it could do. He knew that it could forcefully and _violently_ dissipate the physical form of a gem. With his knowledge of Homeworld weaponry, he concluded that Steven was an asset against gem technology.

Did this mean Rose Quartz had been anticipating another war with Homeworld?

It was likely.

But maybe… maybe there was something else he was missing. She wouldn't have a human child, just to use him as a weapon, would she?

There was so much he didn't know. So much he wished to know.

If one thing was certain through all of this, it was that Steven was very, very special. A boy he was quickly growing fond of.

"This area right here?" Sadie inquired, whispering. "Yeah, it's South America."

The outside world was dark, and Naruto knew another storm was coming. He could feel it in the air. Beyond the Big Donut's glass windows, a wall of fog descended, cloaking the city in an eerie mist. Behind the counter, he was seated, with the map he had found yesterday spread out on a flat surface. Lars was lounging a distance away, tapping his fingers against the cash register, oblivious to their conversation.

"A lot of people live here?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said, lips tightening in thought. "It's been a while since I took geography, but from what I remember, which isn't much, there are a bunch of forests here. Like, literally trees for hundreds of miles. Really, really tall trees. My ninth grade teacher went there, took lots of pictures." She glanced at him. "Is this place important?"

Naruto spoke softly, nodding. "It's where my Kindergarten is." _Where the Leaf is._

Her expression was curious. "Your Kindergart—"

Just then, someone walked through the front door, a man. A familiar feeling washed over Naruto. The man was past middle-age, balding, wearing a tight pink shirt; he looked a bit on the heavy side. He trudged over to the counter, exhausted, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Two of the usual please," he began. "I've had _quite_ a day."

Lars smirked, rising, and leaning over the counter.

"You must be confused pal. I work here every day, and I mean _every_ day, and I've neverseen your mug before."

The older man scowled in frustration. "Oh hardy-har, Lars. _I_ used to make jokes, but you know what? I've had a lot of time to think today, and sometimes you gotta smarten up—act like an adult. Because one day, if you don't, everyone you know is gonna grow up without you. And then you won't have little _Steven_ to pick on anymore, because I'll be a grown up too."

Lars flinched. Naruto rose from his seat, concern coursing through him. This couldn't be… Steven, could it?

Sadie got up as well, frowning. "Steven… who?"

The man threw up his hands, exasperated. " _Steven Quartz Universe!_ And I want that donut!" Suddenly, the man saw himself reflected against a glass that contained the donuts, and he recoiled in shock. "W-What? I'm… I'm _OLD!"_

He seemed to age further, glowing pink as his hair grew longer and grayer, his beard thickening. The man backpedaled, falling into a seat behind him.

Naruto hurried around the counter, Sadie following behind. He took a knee before the rapidly aging man. Sadie rubbed the man's shoulder.

"What's… what's wrong with me?" the man asked, burying his face in his hands. "I'm going to have to eat fiber cereal, all my teeth are gonna fall out, and then, I'll have to eat oatmeal—"

"Steven," Naruto said softly. "Look at me."

Both Sadie and Lars flashed each other a confused glance.

Steven looked up, eyes wavering, utterly confused. "N-Naruto?"

"Yes, it's me," he reassured. "You need to calm down."

"N-no," Steven murmured. "I have to reverse this. I have to go. The gems—they're waiting."

With surprising speed, Steven sprang up and bolted out the glass door. Naruto didn't make a move to stop him. Not yet, at least.

"Was that really Steven?" Sadie whispered.

Naruto nodded once, and then he was out the door, chasing after the aging boy—man.

As he moved, Naruto glowed yellow, his shapeshifted form dissolving away, revealing spiky, jet-black hair and a standard Homeworld uniform. He moved in a burst of startling speed, kicking up dirt beneath him. It wasn't long until he saw Steven, collapsed, hair white as snow, skin more wrinkled than a raisin.

Naruto stooped down on a knee, clasping Steven by the shoulders. Concern, and even fear, rattled his being.

"Steven? Steven!" He lightly slapped his cheeks. "Damn. What's happening? Gem shouldn't be able to age."

But he was also… human.

It made sense.

So Naruto gently scooped Steven up and began moving again. This time, in the direction the boy had been headed.

Soon he heard someone's voice, saw two figures through the mist. One appeared animalistic, walking on four legs. The other was short. Shorter than him, calling out Steven's name.

It was the Amethyst, holding balloons in her hands, Lion by her side.

They both froze when their eyes met.

She released the balloons in her grasp, arms falling limply at her side.

"It's… it's you," Amethyst said weakly.

Naruto moved forward, and she slowly backed away. Trepidation tingled through her. Not many things could ever hope to scare her. She had been alone before. She'd faced the fearful silence of an abandoned Kindergarten for many years before she had been found by the Crystal gems. But the way Pearl had described this gem, she had no choice but to be completely cautious—ready for anything.

He was holding someone. "Wait. I'm not here to fight."

Amethyst stood frozen. But Lion moved forward without hesitation, mewing and nudging the bundle in Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked into her eyes. Sea blue met dark purple. "It's Steven. He needs help."

"Steven?!" In an instant, she drew closer, still cautious—but suddenly filled with fear. She looked at the shriveled up person that was now Steven Universe. He was barely responsive, breathing hoarsely, eyes tightly shut.

"What… what the heck happened?" she stammered, face falling, eyes widening. Not only because of Steven's state, but because of the powerful gem that stood before her.

"I found him," Naruto said. "But he's… old. I think he just needs to calm down."

"Found him?" Her voice tremored. "You've… you've been here the whole time?"

"This isn't the place for that." He frowned. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Please, get him to the others. He needs to be around familiar faces."

The concern in his eyes made her falter. He seemed so worried about Steven. All she had wanted was find out where the brown-haired boy had run off to, maybe even cheer him up after his failed attempt at throwing them birthday parties, and what she'd found was far more surprising. For the first time, she got a clear look at his face, without rain and wind obstructing their view.

And she knew then.

Onyx was not the same gem Pearl and Garnet had known. He was different. He somehow knew Steven—cared about him, even.

"I'll take him," Amethyst reassured, still very, very uneasy. But Steven was first priority.

Even then, she could see the worry in his blue eyes.

Amethyst swallowed. Suddenly, she felt the urge to reassure him. "Don't worry. We'll… we'll fix this. Somehow."

"All right." Naruto sighed, relieved. Lion then licked him on the cheek, and to her, it almost looked like the masculine gem was pouting. "Hey, don't think I'll forgive you so easily after that stunt you pulled." But there was no malice in his words.

If lions could smirk, she was sure Lion was doing so at the moment.

Amethyst shapeshifted into Purple Puma, gently taking Steven from his arms, Lion moving to her side. And she began to turn away.

"Just Amethyst, right?"

The purple quartz froze, shuddering as his soft voice washed over her. Then she gave a tentative nod.

"Yeah, you?"

She would never forget that smile.

"For now, Onyx."

Then he was gone, swallowed up by the wind.

* * *

 **AN:** Poor Mr. Smiley, running an amusement park and an arcade practically on his own. And Amethyst meets Naruto again, but sees him in a new light.

Steven has two sources of energy. His personal chakra and his gemstone. But as said in the story, since he is half human, his coils aren't quite as developed as a normal person. Naruto doesn't have normal "chakra" anymore, but he can manipulate the near-limitless energy provided by his gemstone in ways that are impossible for normal gems to do, thus his ability to use jutsu and shapeshift so proficiently. And the reason he can do this is so simple, yet so meticulous.

I had some concerns about the gems learning jutsu. No worries, they won't. In this story, it is _impossible_ for them to learn, as stated earlier. I said only one person will learn, but they won't be whipping out Rasengans or performing Edo Tensei, or anything that ridiculous. I'm sure many of you can guess who will learn.

 **Important announcement… AN: This is important. Since I've seen this story earn such a great response, I've made two drawings on Deviant Art. My account is "BlackStar-Eternal", and I have a special request for my wonderful readers. Go to Deviant Art,** _ **right now**_ **, look at the two drawings, and if you want, tell me if you like them in a review of this chapter. I appreciate it.**

Next chapter, "Lars and the Cool kids"… with a _twist._

Thank you for your time!

And to Coldblue, yes, I liked your fusion ideas. But there's no guarantee I'll use all of them. Still, thank you very much for the suggestions. The dances, however, yes, I'll certainly use them.


	6. The Corrupted

I loved writing this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **:Fading Echoes:**

Chapter VI: The Corrupted

* * *

 _They crossed blades._

 _A painful ring shook the house, cracking and splintering its wooden walls. With each clash, a blade of wind indirectly tore the house apart. With each swing, something was broken, shattered, or cut to pieces. The portrait of Rose fell from its place above, crashing to the ground, and even Pearl didn't notice._

 _Garnet sprang into action, gauntlets firmly around her powerful fists. He seemed to sense her movement, blocking her by summoning another deadly scimitar. The floor of the house trembled beneath them. While his first blade was occupied with Pearl's spear, her other fist met his face._

 _He took the blow, but was thrown through a stone wall, crashing into their Kitchen._

" _Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. "Don't just stand there!"_

 _The purple quartz was frozen with uncertainty._

 _And the dust cleared._

 _Pearl moved forward, spear held tightly in her hands. Garnet had her gauntlets ready. Onyx calmly stepped out of the hole he had made. A nasty cut defined the side of his face. No blood flowed, for gems had no blood. Steam rose from the wound, healing far slower than normal. But he wasn't angry. His weapons had faded, and he stood still, silent._

" _I promised her that I wouldn't fight…"_

—

Garnet exhaled, and the vision promptly faded.

Though her body remained calm, within, a torrent of thoughts surged. It was another image of the future. Near or distant, she was not sure. But she'd found him, and she knew that they would meet again. Unlike last time, however, she would take everything into consideration. Every detail. Different possibilities. Different consequences. She'd look further, see every outcome that could occur. After all, this vision was just one in a sea of potential futures.

So far she'd seen three concerning Onyx, and each one ended in a vicious confrontation.

Amethyst had been right. He was certainly close by. He hadn't retreated to the Galaxy Warp, nor did he venture past the Communication Hub, and he didn't stumble through the Gem Battlefield in search of a functioning Colony Ship. No, he was doing something else.

A mission, perhaps?

Maybe, but that wouldn't explain the fact that he had landed—crashed—with an escape pod. There had to be a reason, a goal, a motive, something that she was missing. Wouldn't he have come on a ship? But Pearl recently studied the pod, and she concluded that it had been hurriedly and crudely modified for prolonged, interstellar travel.

The fusion pondered deeply, so deeply, in fact, that the world around was a blur. Because this was _her_ job. Always had, and always would be. It was her responsibility to keep the ones she loved safe. No matter the threat they faced. And Onyx was certainly a threat. During the Rebellion, when the Omega Kindergarten finished its first production of quartz soldiers—the very day the warriors were put into combat, he defeated over one-hundred Crystal Gems. All before sundown. Each struck down by menacing dual blades.

Garnet glanced down at her palms. Embedded upon her skin were the gems that made her who she was. She was two, yet one at the same time. All their feelings. All their concerns. All their desires. These things flowed through her, comprised who she was. She was created by their love, and she would defend this love for as long as she existed.

" _I'm sorry."_

Garnet frowned.

She didn't forget. She still remembered his words from a few days prior. Injured from that terrible crash, damaged from fighting them head on, covered in endless rain.

Could he have been telling the truth?

No. She shook her head to herself. He couldn't. Not after what he had nearly done to Sapphire during the war. It was good to give second chances, to have patience with people, but it wasn't all the time that someone deserved it.

She looked up.

Towering above the three people that mattered most to her, she had to remain strong. As the most powerful member of the team, she had to be unwavering.

The fusion glanced around, confirming once more what it was that they were doing. All four of the Crystal Gems were outside of Beach city. They were in an area reminiscent of a swamp. Wet, slimy, and invaded by overgrown plant life. An ominous lake rose from the earth, surrounded by a single, compact wall of rock.

Steven jumped about excitedly, touching everything in sight. Despite the vision, Garnet smiled to herself. At least _he_ was happy. That was what truly mattered. He'd been like this for a day or so, even after the whole aging-uncontrollably ordeal. He had been visiting the Big Donut more, and he had told them something very interesting. While they had, regrettably, payed little mind, today she decided to give him some attention.

"Steven." She reached out, easily stopping him from stepping foot into the bubbling lake. "Tell me more about this new friend of yours—the one that works at the Big Donut."

Steven turned, face lighting up. "Well, he doesn't work there. He's just helping out for a while. He's pretty cool."

She nodded once, visors glinting in the sun. "What's he like?"

The gem hybrid tilted his head, and he hummed. "He's kind of shorter than dad. Not too big. Not too small. Long, gray hair in a ponytail."

"Anything else?" Garnet asked, giving him her attention.

"Um, not really. He just looks like a normal guy. He's a friend of Sadie's, visiting from out of town. He's really nice. He helped dad and Mr. Fryman and Mr. Smiley, all in one day!"

"He _does_ sound nice."

"Do you want to meet him?" Steven asked excitedly.

Garnet smiled softly, ruffling his hair. "Maybe. You know we've been busy."

Steven deflated slightly. "Fine. But 'maybe' doesn't mean no."

"Of course not, Steven."

Everyone seemed to be back to their normal selves. Whatever it was that had been bothering them for the past few days, they appeared to have gotten their bearings. Pearl had been spending long hours in her room, working on some "technological" stuff. Garnet had been taking extended trips with the warp pad. And Amethyst? She wasn't acting strange, but she was a bit more subdued, more distracted than usual.

Like something was bothering her.

"Hey, Amethyst!"

"What?" she looked up, arms crossed.

"Check this stuff out," Steven said, pointing into the deep lake.

The purple gem moved to his side. There, they witnessed mounds of floating moss, writhing and bubbling uncontrollable. Amethyst picked up a rock, then chucked it into the shuddering mass. Before making contact, the rock was scooped out of the air by the green growth, engulfing it with little effort.

"Rose's moss appears more agitated than normal," Pearl concluded, stepping close to the edge. At that, the moss shivered as though alive, almost as if something was trapped within, _clawing_ and _fighting_ to escape.

"My mom planted this stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, Steven," Pearl affirmed. For an instant, her expression saddened. "She would climb that hill every spring and tend to the moss on top. But without her, the moss is on the move. Lost. Misguided…"

"Looks gross," Amethyst blurted.

"Rose Quartz saw beauty in _everything_ ," Garnet commented, calmly looking over the edge.

"She did," Pearl said wistfully. "No matter how... 'gross'."

"Even… even in other gems?" Amethyst whispered suddenly.

The petite gem frowned. "Of course she did," Pearl lectured. "In spite of their past and their mistakes, she gave all gems a-a chance…"

A silence descended on them, and Steven's brows furrowed, wondering what had caused the sudden quiet. But Pearl's words made Amethyst's eyes widen. She once again considered telling her team about her encounter with Onyx. It had been bothering her for a while. Steven didn't seem to remember what had occurred. And Lion—well, Lion didn't care, now, did he?

Amethyst finally decided that she wouldn't tell them.

Pearl and Garnet were older than her. More experienced. 'Wiser'. But they were letting the past cloud the present. And in Garnet's case, maybe even the _future_. Rose saw beauty in everything. Gave chances to gems. Even though Amethyst had been the product of a project that threatened life on earth, Rose had still reached out to her, given her a place among the Crystal Gems.

"We should secure this area," Garnet stated bluntly, breaking the silence. She sharply turned away from the lake.

"Yes, yes, of course," Pearl spoke quickly. She followed after the towering fusion. "So no humans will be harmed! Wonderful idea, Garnet."

And Steven was left there, staring in utter confusion.

He turned to Amethyst, eyes shaking.

"Amethyst… I know you guys are trying to keep me safe, but I don't like this."

"Steven…" she began.

"No." He moved closer to her. "I-I want to know." He looked down. "What did you guys find that day?"

Amethyst clasped her hands behind her neck, but disclosed little information.

"Just something from Garnet and Pearl's past."

* * *

"You haven't slept in 2 days?"

"I don't need sleep, Sadie."

Behind the counter, she pressed the issue. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep."

"Thanks for the concern." He gave a genuine smile. "Before coming back, I'd been wide awake for five thousand years, you know."

"I know, but…" she paused. "You just seem tired."

"My gem _is_ cracked," he reminded.

"I know _that._ "

Naruto, observing a vending machine, looked to her. "I've also been thinking."

"About what?" Sadie ventured cautiously.

Homeworld. His Kindergarten. The Crystal Gems. Reports concerning gem experiments occurring on earth. And those he had left behind.

"Everything," he answered. Still disguised, he moved around the counter and grabbed a chair.

Truth be told, there was one main reason he wasn't sleeping. And that was because of the dreams. Fractured memories of the Era 1 Rebellion arose whenever he closed his eyes. Naruto knew he was being stubborn, but perhaps, he didn't _want_ to remember everything. Some of his worst exploits had been during the war. These were the very exploits that had given him respect among gemkind. Thinking about the rebellion was like looking through a broken window. Events were distorted and confusing. But with time, this window was slowly being repaired, piece by piece.

And Naruto feared that when he remembered everything, that he would become the same brutal warrior he had once been.

"Don't worry," Sadie reassured warmly. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks Sadie." He crossed his arms, turned to the entrance, seeing a few customers walk in. Naruto watched in silence as she attended to their orders, completing everything on her own. "You sure you don't need help?" he asked. "Lars is off today, so if you want…"

"Nah, it's cool. You're not an employee, Naruto, so I can't have you doing work without pay anymore.

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

Sadie looked at him strangely. "You... you should."

"Sorry," he said, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Guess I'm used to always working back on Homeworld and the Colonies."

Once the customer was out of earshot, she had a curious look on her face. His talks about space always intrigued her. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you did out there?"

"Besides writing reports—" Naruto frowned. How he _hated_ writing those things "—My main job was to train new soldiers, to get them ready for the life of a warrior. Kind of exhausting, really."

"Wait," Sadie said, even more interested. "So you were like a teacher?"

"Kind of. Teacher, manager, all of that," he affirmed, smiling softly. "Except my 'students' averaged nearly eight-feet in height."

But he deeply cared for every quartz that had been under his supervision.

"Well, I think you should get a job," Sadie suggested, gauging his reaction. So far, he hadn't been clear on whether he would be staying in Beach City. But she knew he liked the town. In a way, he looked far happier than that night they'd met. Even her mother was becoming attached to him.

"You know, maybe I should."

Sadie tilted her head.

"So you're gonna stay?"

"I'll let you know by tonight." Then he stood up, and began to walk towards the door. "I'm just going to head out for a bit, and yes, I'll be careful." He smiled.

Sadie nodded. "Don't come back too late, because mom is gonna cook you some ramen for dinner."

"She is?" He looked surprised. "Man, Barb's the best."

The blonde teen laughed. "I'll let her know you said that."

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head as he left the Big Donut. He walked by another store, then paused. He gazed into its glass window, saw his 'reflection'. Or in this case, Itachi's reflection.

 _How long am I going to keep this up?_

He couldn't stay hidden forever, and he that, either. Naruto reached down and touched the disguised onyx gem around his neck. He held it in his grasp. Even now, he could see the small crack that plagued his shape-shifted gem. It almost reminded him of Tsunade's emerald necklace.

Before he realized it, Naruto bumped into someone. _Hard_.

"Hey, watch it man."

It was Lars, and he had been knocked to the ground.

"Oh, Sorry Lars," Naruto said apologetically, offering a hand. "I wasn't paying attention."

Lars disregarded the hand, grumbling as he picked himself up. "The hell bro? That wasn't cool."

Naruto hummed. "I guess it wasn't. And again, sorry about that."

"Whatever, man." The teen flung his red jacket behind his back, then leaned again a wall.

It was then that Naruto noticed they were at Fish Stew Pizza, and inside the store was Jenny, her sister, Sour Cream, and someone else he hadn't met yet. He returned his attention to Lars, suddenly amused.

"So, this is what you do on your days off. Just stand against a wall?"

Lars flinched slightly. "No? I'm just playing it cool today. You know, hanging out. Chilling. It's not something _you_ would understand, anyway."

Naruto leaned against the wall as well, crossing his arms. "If you want them to notice you, why not just go into the store? They can't really see you from this angle."

"W-What are you talking about? You don't know anything."

Naruto smiled. "Just an observation."

And the skinny teen whirled around, suddenly defensive. "Ok, _Naruto_. I just have to know. Who are you really? Why are you in Beach City, and why are you living with Sadie? I swear, she's never said a word about you before. At all."

"Since when did you pay attention to Sadie?" Naruto inquired. "The way you treat her sometimes, I'm surprised you even care about what she says."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I've _known_ Sadie way longer than you."

Naruto moved from the wall. "And yet, I treat her better."

Before Lars could fire back, Jenny popped her head out of Fish Stew Pizza's front door.

"Naruto!" she greeted, waving. "I knew I saw you just now."

He returned the wave, while Lars looked shocked that he knew her.

"Why don't you come inside? You promised we would hang out," Jenny insisted, smirking playfully. "I didn't forget, you know."

Naruto scratched his disguised locks with a chuckle. "I did, didn't I?"

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this one," Jenny said, leaning out the door. "I even got the guys in here."

"Guess I have no choice?"

"Nope, no choice."

So, he made his way to the store, leaving Lars behind to lean against the wall for as long as he wished. Naruto didn't hate Lars. Quite the opposite, actually. He just thought that the skinny teen needed to get over himself. That he needed to hear the truth about the way he normally acted. Then, perhaps, Naruto would take him a bit more seriously.

"Look who it is guys," said Jenny as they walked through the entrance.

Kiki smiled the moment she saw him, while Sour Cream inclined his head in greeting. The last teen, with shades and tan skin, rose an eyebrow. Both he and Sour Cream bumped fists. "Good to see you, bro." The tall teen reached into his pocket, pulling out a CD. "I got that mixtape I told you about earlier. I'll let you listen to it later."

"Oh, Buck. This is Naruto. And Naruto, meet Buck," Jenny supplied, breaking the ice.

"Naruto," Buck repeated. "That's one rad name."

"Thanks," he replied, taking a seat on one of the restaurant chairs next to Kiki. "Is everybody in Beach City so nice?"

They laughed. And Sour Cream asked, "You're not from here, right?"

Naruto leaned back. "Nope. I'm just dropping by. And so far, I think Beach City is a really great place."

Jenny leaned closer. "Where are you from, anyway? You never told me."

"From a galaxy, far, far away," he revealed, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Mysterious," Buck commented, arms crossed. "I like him already."

For a few minutes, Naruto listened to their light-hearted chatter and stories. It was nice, learning about what life on earth was now like. He once again enjoyed being in the presence of people. Not surrounded by towering quartz soldiers, eager to spar with him. Not being summoned to converse with his current Diamond. Not given special orders to escort aristocratic gems to the arenas.

Just normal, regular human beings.

"I'm on break," Jenny said, grabbing her jacket and pulling out her keys. "We're heading out, Naruto. You coming?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not?" They soon began to leave the store. But he turned to Kiki. "You're not going to join us?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly. "No, don't worry about it. _Somebody_ has to keep this place running. And besides, I prefer running."

When they were outside, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Lars still against the wall. Steven was also there, urging the teen to go talk to the cool kids.

"Steven," Naruto greeted.

The boy beamed, racing over to him with a high-five. "Hey Naruto!"

"What's up?" Naruto asked, glancing over to where the teens were. "Any magical missions lately?"

Steven rubbed his brown hair, averting his gaze as he remembered the events of this morning. "Not really anything exciting. I'm just, you know, hanging out with my buddy Lars."

In turn, Lars scoffed, looking away with a scowl.

Even though he was his usual bright self, Naruto just knew that Steven was upset about something. But surprisingly, the young hybrid was good at bottling his feelings.

Naruto took note of that.

"Hey, Jenny," Naruto called. "Is it okay if Steven comes along?"

"Yeah, he can come."

Steven grinned and raced over to the three teens, giving each of them high-fives, and introducing himself to Buck, who he hadn't met yet.

From a distance, Lars stood there, slack-jawed.

"Oh, and what about Lars?" he asked.

The auburn teen looked up, stunned.

Jenny hummed, crossing her arms as she walked to his side. "Oh, him? I don't mind. But won't it be a tight fit?"

Naruto glanced over to Lars, nodding. "I'm sure we can manage."

And in order to fit, Naruto changed the shape of his body slightly, making it easier for four people to sit in the back. Sour Cream rode up front with Jenny, while Naruto, Lars, Steven, and Buck squeezed into the rear seats.

It wasn't too bad, and Steven glanced around.

"Don't forget the seat belts."

"Steven, stop being lame."

Jenny smirked. "Car doesn't move till we're all buckled up."

The process wasn't impossible, but it wasn't easy either. In the end, Naruto and Steven shared once seat belt (due to some more minor shapeshifting on Naruto's part), and they were off for a drive. Before getting far, Sour Cream put his CD in, and everyone listened to his choice of music. Naruto found it… interesting, to say the least.

"We should stop at the Big Donut," Steven suggested.

Jenny slowed the vehicle. "That old place?"

Lars began sweating, and Naruto took notice, purposefully revealing, "That's where Lars works. I'm there all the time, too."

"You work here Lars?" Jenny asked. "Why didn't you say so?"

"No…uh. I…I—"

"He definitely works here!" Steven proclaimed. "He's here almost every day!"

Lars recoiled. "Shut up, _Steven."_

Buck looked around. "Haven't been here there a while."

Sour Cream shrugged, indifferent. "Looks the same."

"Another time, then," Jenny said.

Before leaving town, Jenny took the liberty of driving to places Naruto might have missed on his tour of Beach City. It was a nice gesture, even though he already memorized all of the town.

With music blasting, the car stopped as Jenny turned her head.

"Buck, isn't that your dad?"

They all turned to see mayor Dewey giving a grand speech, and Naruto could almost see the resemblance between father and son.

"I like him," Naruto said offhandedly, shrugging.

Buck gave a small laugh. "You'd be the first."

"No, really," Naruto offered. "I met him just two days ago. And under the guise of a politician, I can tell your father cares for this town."

"Hm." Buck leaned out the window, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

The trip continued with Lars trying (and failing) to garner the attention of the three teens. They made their way into the outer limits of Beach City, headed for a peculiar place named _Dead Man's Mouth_. By now, dark clouds had rolled across the late afternoon sky, obscuring the burning sun. While sharing idle chatter, Naruto noticed that Steven, while engaging in certain conversational topics, was more quiet than usual.

"We're here," Jenny finally said, parking the car. They were in an area surrounded by rocks, a sizeable lake in the distance.

All of them disembarked, closing the car doors behind them.

"Let's check this place out," Lars announced, taking the lead.

"Hold on there, Universe." Naruto stopped the boy as everyone went on ahead. "What's wrong?"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Steven, eyes flickering to where Pearl had laid a symmetrical strip of police tape, meant to keep people out.

Naruto leaned against the car. "I can tell something's bothering you. You've been a little quiet. Care to share?"

Figuring that the teens would heed the yellow warning, Steven turned to Naruto, fidgeting with his hands as he sighed.

"It's the gems."

The shapeshifted Naruto grew interested. "The gems?"

"Yeah," Steven revealed, trusting Naruto enough to tell him. "They're acting strange. They haven't been telling me anything since that meteor a few days ago. They look worried about something, but they just won't tell me what it is."

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction, and it dawned on him that the reason for their behavior was… because of him. They were _afraid_ because of him.

"Steven—"

"Oh no! The police tape!" The young hybrid suddenly panicked. He turned and witnessed the torn remains of Pearl's precautionary measures. "The moss! They're gonna get hurt!"

Steven raced into the clearing leading to the lake without thinking, leaving a confused and alarmed Naruto behind. Just as he arrived, the cool kids were already in the water, and Lars was about to enter. But Steven stopped him, grabbing the skinny teen by the waist.

"Steven! What is your deal?"

The lake churned ferociously.

Naruto arrived a second later, only to see moss-covered teens struggling to crawl out of the murky water.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"It's the moss! My mom planted it, and it's not safe," Steven explained frantically.

Lars looked at him strangely. "Your mom…?"

And the lake began to bubble violently, more so than ever before. Even with the moss gone and surrounding the teens, the water still churned with an unnatural force, as miniature waves were splashing in every direction.

Something moved.

"What is that?!" Lars shrieked.

A massive red _**arm**_ erupted from the water. Its claws were vicious, bursting from the brutal depths, reaching to rip them apart.

In that instant, Naruto threw his palm downward. He fired a gust of wind so powerful it pushed Steven, Lars, and the moss-covered teens out of harm's way _—_ just as that clawed arm descended, taking a savage _swipe_ at Naruto, throwing him across the clearing with bone shattering force.

Dust shrouded the area.

In the distance, Steven recovered, picking himself from the dirt, wondering what had just happened. A blast of air had knocked them far from the lake, and particles of dirt floated about, covering everything in sight. He squinted. Suddenly, something was rising out of the lake, and it was **huge** _._

When the smog finally cleared, Steven witnessed a corrupted gem unlike anything he had ever seen. Its skin was blood-red, its body sculpted of pure muscle. Its mouth was agape, displaying hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. A crimson gemstone occupied its head. But the worst part were the spikes _._ Sickly, rod-like appendages protruded from every portion of its body. From its head, its arms, its legs, running down its back.

Behind him, Lars was frozen, eyes bulging. "The hell?"

The creature leaned forward, a primal stance of aggression.

A black spike _launched_ from its body, rocketing towards them.

Steven tensed.

And a massive **explosion** rocked the very earth beneath him.

Heat rolled over them. Black smoke blanketed the world around, the smell of ash reaching Steven's nose.

But he didn't feel any pain—because someone had jumped in front of that spike, shielding Steven, Lars, and the teens from harm.

"Naruto?" Steven asked, coughing.

The disguised gem was standing in front of them, unmoving, protecting them with one arm outstretched. He had taken the brunt of the blast with his left hand, sheltered them from serious injury.

Lars groaned, a small cut on his forehead. "What's going on?" He looked dazed, vision swimming. Blood trailed down his temple.

Steven picked himself up. "N-Naruto, are you okay?"

Surrounded by smoke, he nodded once. "I'm fine."

Steven's eyes shook. "But… but your _arm_."

Naruto didn't answer, hiding his heavily damaged limb from view. "Don't worry about that. We have to get away from that thing before it shoots another spike. Quick, grab those three."

With adrenaline pumping, Steven and Lars complied, and they each carried one moss-covered teen, crossing the clearing under the cover of smoke, until they reached Jenny's car. It was a bit safer here, behind the cover of various hulking boulders.

"I just _knew_ you would ruin this for me," Lars hissed. "Now look at them. This was my only shot. Now I'm never gonna be friends with these guys. All because of your… your weird mom!"

Despite all that had occurred, a rare anger burned in Steven's eyes. "What do you know about my mom?" Lars flinched. " _I_ didn't even get to know my mom! But I do know she saw beauty in everything. Even in stuff like this, and even in jerks like _you!"_

"Stop it, you two," Naruto finally cut in, glancing back as the smoke was beginning to clear, and the monstrous gem began moving forward, searching the area for them. "We have bigger problems here. Steven, how do we get this moss off of them?"

With the fire of anger fading, Steven returned to the task at hand. "The moss belongs at the top of that hill," he said, pointing back. "Come on, help me get the them to the car."

They did, strapping the teens into Jenny's car. Both Lars and Steven got in the front seats. Behind them, with the smoke mostly cleared, the monster released an ear-piercing screech. The spikes on its body grew longer and more menacing.

"You guys go on ahead," Naruto said.

"What?!" both Steven and Lars exclaimed.

"There's no room," Naruto explained, even as the moss began to grow around the car. "Right now, the most important thing is getting up that hill. I'll buy you some time over here."

"You can't fight that thing—" an explosion echoed behind them. Steven panicked. "I'll… I'll get the gems! We'll handle it. We always do!"

The corrupted gem was now moving, racing towards them, earth shattering beneath its feet.

"Lars, drive!" he demanded sternly.

"But it's a stick shift."

"No time to argue."

Naruto got behind the car, blasting it forward with a focused gust of wind. The car was forced to move, and at that point Lars took over, driving away, with Steven looking back with a very surprised and worried expression.

With them out of harm's way, Naruto finally released his shape-shifted form.

He rolled his neck, and the little moss that was beginning to encroach upon him was removed by a concentrated blast of pressurized air. If he had tried this on the teens, it would have torn their skin off, but they were in safe hands now, and he trusted Steven would help them.

So he turned and faced the crimson monster without fear, even as it came barreling towards him like a screeching locomotive.

* * *

Naruto took a breath and exhaled pressurized bullets of air. Each one had the power to punch through steel. But the crimson monster moved with an alarming swiftness, plowing through his attack without a scratch.

The creature charged him head on.

Naruto was prepared. A rasengan suddenly came to life above his palm—glowing, _swirling_ , and Naruto meet the monster without hesitation, thrusting the glowing sphere into its powerful chest.

The creature howled, but was otherwise unaffected.

Piercing projectiles erupted from its gaping maw. Naruto surrounded himself in spinning circle of wind, diverting most of the brutal objects. The black barbs bounced off his improvised shield of air. Then he summoned his dark sword, a menacing scimitar, following through with a mighty swing.

Mid-swipe, a black spike met his blade.

And a massive **explosion** shook the earth.

Immense heat seared his face, burned at his pale skin. The force shattered stone, tossed him back, and he skidded on both feet, easily regaining his balance.

 _Kage Bunshin._

Two shadow clones materialized before him, and without a word, they dashed toward their disfigured opponent. Another spike soared. Then another _explosion_. His two clones took the blast, dispersing, leaving a plume of smoke in their wake.

Naruto's weapon disappeared. And he thrust his undamaged fist forward. A powerful, funneled gust of wind roared to life, spinning through the cloud of smoke, striking the creature without mercy.

The monster was lifted from the ground, spun about, blasted back, ramming through a mountain of compact rock that held the lake. But its recovery was swift—swifter than he had expected. The creature's back arched, and dozens of spikes soared into the cloudy sky. And they rained down a moment later. Like missiles descending upon him.

 _Bubble._

Naruto took the explosions head on, surrounding himself in another rapidly spinning bubble of air. This one more compact. Debris pelted his sphere like bullets, bouncing off harmlessly. Flames surrounded his shield of wind, given temporary life by vicious explosions.

Getting close would be the most difficult part. The bombardment never ceased. Naruto weaved around another soaring spike. A plume of fire erupted behind him an instant later.

Three more black appendages were fired at him.

He controlled the wind, diverting the spikes away from him. Naruto summoned his curved blade, coated it in condensed air, then took a forceful swing.

A giant blade of wind cut a set of rock in half, brutally striking this mutant gem in the chest. The monstrous being howled, launching five spikes in primal retaliation.

One struck close, and immense heat washed over him as he was once more blasted backward.

When the bombardment ended, the world around was on fire, littered with deep, dark craters.

"Been awhile since I've fought something like you," he said, standing up. Naruto's gaze locked with its gemstone, and a wave of familiarity befell him.

Somehow, he knew this thing.

It had once been a quartz soldier.

Three more clones popped into existence, each one flanking him. They were all missing some of their left arm—the arm he had used to protect those five. But this was all Naruto could muster for now. With his cracked gem, his abilities were simply not up to par. Coupled with the fact that much of his energy was being used in healing his arm, this fight wouldn't be easy.

The beast was a mess of negative emotions. Controlled by impulse. Powerful, yet uncontrolled. He could feel its malice.

Then it all clicked.

A Carnelian.

* * *

"We just left him?" Lars shrieked, doing his best steering the car. "I can't—I can't believe we just did that!"

In the distance, they could hear and feel the explosions. The car rumbled and vibrated. The force rattled them to the very bone, reverberating through their ribs. It was unlike anything they had ever felt. Steven's eyes shook. He felt a warmth in his stomach. His gem began to glow, and somehow, despite his complete fear for Naruto's safety, something within felt it would all be okay. That his friend would survive this creature.

"Keep driving Lars," Steven whispered.

The skinny teen nodded. His head was still bleeding lightly, and Steven looked over him with concern.

"Don't worry about it," Lars reassured. The moss on their bodies ventured further and further. "It's just a small cut."

"Hm." Steven nodded.

"What was that thing anyway?"

"One of the gem monsters we fight."

Lars' hands tightening around the wheel. "Are they always like this?"

Steven shook his head. "I don't know. I've never fought one this strong before. After this, I need to tell the gems."

Another large explosion resounded through the air. Steven swiftly turned back, and he witnessed a rising plume of black smoke. He was tempted to jump out of the car, to do anything to help Naruto. But he didn't. He couldn't. His body wouldn't move to make such an action. And there were still three teens being suffocated by moss behind them.

"He'll… he'll be fine," Lars tried.

A massive mound of rock flew toward them from behind, and Lars and Steven jumped, with the teen steering them from harm's way.

"We're almost there," Lars exclaimed.

Steven leaned forward, pointing. "Over there!"

The hill.

Rose's moss continued to encroach upon them, even as they dragged their three friends upward. And for a moment, they were completely engulfed, cut off from the air around them. However, when thick clouds cleared, and the sun was visible, the moss bloomed, and they were set free of its grasp.

"The moss was just trying to bloom," Steven realized as they were both surrounded by gliding pink flowers. It was a stunning sight, and both he and Lars stared down at Beach City from the hill, enraptured by its beauty.

Soon, behind them, the cool kids stirred, rising from the grass.

"I think I died," Sour Cream commented, rubbing his head.

"Died? Who care about that! _Look!"_ exclaimed Jenny, pointing.

All three of them raced to the edge of the hill, where they too enjoyed the radiance of Beach City.

"It's beautiful," Buck spoke, the stoic teen in a rare state of awe. He turned to both Steven and Lars. "How'd we get here?"

Steven smiled, looked to the teen next to him. "Lars drove us."

"Way to go Lars!" the all chimed.

Then Jenny looked closer, moved to the skinny teen, inspecting his head. "Lars, you're bleeding. Are you okay?"

Lars waved it off, rubbing his hair. The blood wasn't much. But his head was pounding. "I'm fine. Just got hit by something before we drove here."

"You sure you're okay?" Sour Cream asked. "Looks kind of bad."

"And where's Naruto?" Jenny questioned, looking around. "What the happened to him?"

Both Steven and Lars froze. The younger boy looked to the distance, while Lars rubbed at his bare arms. There was a moment of silence, and it was then that Steven realized the explosions had ceased. The terrible, painful sounds were no more.

But what about Naruto?

"Guys, seriously," Jenny said, a touch concerned. "Where is he? Is this some kind of prank?"

"Um…" Lars began, unsure of what to say. He rubbed at his neck. "You guys really don't remember?"

"All I remember is moss," Sour Cream commented randomly.

Another moment of silence befell them.

Steven's shoulders slumped, and he clenched his fists. Why didn't he stay behind?

Why had he let Naruto fight that thing?

"Naruto… Naruto's not here," Steven whispered.

"What do you mean?" Buck asked.

A familiar voice soon reached their ears.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean, Steven? I'm right here."

* * *

Explaining it was a little prank was the easy part. But explaining to Steven how he survived that ordeal would be nothing but difficult. The teens had shared a lengthy laugh once Naruto crafted a very believable narrative concerning the reason he'd been left behind. They all took it in with fits of laughter and a few chuckles. Steven (and even Lars) played along, making the tale much more believable.

"So even that moss stuff was part of the joke?" Sour Cream asked.

"Oh, _that_ was real," Naruto supplied nonchalantly, hands in his pocket. "Steven and Lars saved you lives."

Everyone looked at each other, then burst into laughter. It was a nice moment. Whether they believed so or not, all of them had come close to losing their lives, but they each had such a carefree disposition that they could laugh it off and move on. So, for a few more minutes, they stared at the setting sun and the floating flowers, while Steven kept glancing at Naruto, unsure of what to say.

Naruto gave him a look and mouthed, _we'll talk._

"Lars, I think you should get that checked out," Sour Cream said, referring to his bleeding temple.

Jenny turned away from the hill, grabbing her car keys from Lars. "We should all leave. I think we've had enough fun."

"There's no such thing as too much fun," Buck commented calmly, but began to walk toward the car. Sour Cream shrugged and followed. Lars began to move as well, but Naruto stopped him by the arm, and whispered.

"You did good today. Thanks for getting them up here."

Lars only nodded numbly, still stunned and dazed by all that had recently transpired, as he went to the car.

"Jenny," Naruto said. "Steven and I are going to stay here for a while, just enjoy the scenery. We'll head back later."

She frowned. "Are you sure? It's kind of a long walk."

Steven reassured her. "Don't worry Jenny. I do this kind of thing all the time on missions. Walking, I mean."

Jenny still looked unsure, but she complied regardless. "Fine. I don't like it, but I'll catch you two later."

It wasn't long, and the car was gone, speeding away.

And in the setting sun, on the peak of a hill overlooking Beach City, both Naruto and Steven stood.

Silent.

"Naruto… your arm."

All this time, Naruto had kept his damaged hand hidden in his pocket. But now, away from everyone else, he could finally reveal it.

Steven froze when he didn't see gushing blood or shattered, limp fragments of bone. Instead, Naruto's arm was glowing yellow, and it almost looked to be steaming, and slowly, very slowly, he could see the arm healing, re-growing.

The brown-haired boy continued to stare, utterly stupefied. No blood? Glowing arm?

"You're… you're a gem."

"Yeah."

No words were spoken for a time, as the young hybrid took in the startling revelation.

"Show me," Steven finally said.

And Naruto released his present form. A glow enveloped his entire body. A golden radiance so bright, Steven had to squint. The necklace around his neck changed shape, widening, growing darker, until a circular, faceted gem was on full display. His tan skin grew paler. His physique became more athletic, more powerful; and his clothes changed, showcasing a yellow diamond. His hair became spiky, as dark as night itself. His cheeks were whiskered. And his eyes were blue—blue as the waters of earth's oceans.

"Steven…" Naruto sighed. "I know this is a lot to take in. But try to underst—"

"You look _awesome!"_ Steven erupted, stars bursting from his eyes. He began pacing back and forth, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't believe this! Another gem! Here! Talking to me! This is crazy! This is _crazy!_ You fought that monster all on your own, too! I gotta tell—"

"Steven." Naruto reached out, grabbing the boy by the shoulders with a chuckle. "Please, calm down for a bit."

Steven nodded, his shoulders relaxing as he beheld Naruto's default form with starry eyes. The first thing he noticed was that this gem looked more masculine that Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Sounded more masculine too.

"I have so many questions to ask you, Naruto. Or, um…" His gaze lowered, uncertain. "S-Should I still call you that?"

"On Homeworld, I'm Onyx," Naruto explained gently. "But here, I want you to always call me Naruto, okay?"

Steven nodded his head vigorously, then he looked up.

"I-I don't even know what to say. You're a gem. You've been in Beach City all this time. And… and you just saved all of our lives."

Naruto glanced at the hill that showed the entirety of Beach City. The town glowed against a sinking sun. And he turned back to Steven, contemplation in his gaze.

"Let's walk, Steven," he said suddenly, smiling softly. "We have a lot to talk about."

So they began their journey back to Beach City. First down the hill, and then to the side of the main road. The occasional car roared by, billowing light plumes of gray exhaust. Steven kept glancing up at Naruto, unable to keep the curiosity from his expression. The pale gem was like a mountain, comprised of pure muscle. Though he wasn't as tall as Garnet, he looked immensely capable and skilled.

Like a warrior, an air of leadership surrounding him.

"The gems haven't told you about the war, have they?" Naruto began.

Steven shook his head. "Not much."

"They didn't mention me, either."

The gem hybrid clenched his fists, emotions boiling within. "No, and… and I don't like it. I'm a Crystal Gem just like them. I use the warp pads. I go on missions. But they never tell me _anything_."

"They're only trying to protect you." Naruto sighed.

"Protect me? From what?" he asked angrily.

"From me."

A pause.

"W-What?"

Naruto gazed up at the setting sun. "You told me they've been acting strange. That they've been keeping things from you after that meteor fell." He turned back to Steven. "It's all because of me. It wasn't a meteor. It was an escape pod. _I'm_ the reason they're on edge."

"But—But why?" Steven asked, utterly perplexed.

"Because of the war," he revealed, drawing upon fractured memories. "I fought against them over five-thousand years ago. And I hurt them. All of them."

Steven stopped walking, frozen in his steps. His fist clenched at his sides. "I've seen the Gem Battlefield. I've seen all of it. The place is covered with so many weapons. And you were there? You fought against them? A-Against my mom?"

Naruto's expression was calm, but regret lingered within; and he sighed. "The war. It was terrible. I can still feel it. The destruction, the pain, the suffering." Naruto looked Steven in the eyes. "I was against Rose Quartz and everything she stood for. I fought for Homeworld, and I damaged a lot of your mother's comrades. A lot of Crystal gems."

Steven glanced up, and though he saw a being with immense power, he knew Naruto was much more than that. He was someone who felt pain and had regrets.

"But you're different now," Steven argued in his defense. "You're not the same."

"Steven…"

"No," the boy said, eyes shaking. "You protected all of us today. You've changed. I can see it."

Naruto smiled softly.

"But you don't know who I used to be."

Steven's fist clenched, eyes blazing.

"I don't _care_. All that matters is who you are now. And who you are is someone who would risk his life, jump in front of an explosion, to protect five people he barely even knows. You're the person who would help Sadie, Mr. Smiley, Peedee, and my dad and not expect to be paid. In my eyes, that's who you are."

The onyx gem sighed, then patted Steven on the head.

"You remind me of a little blond-haired boy. Always full of hope and never one to turn people away."

Steven responded with a weak smile. "I mean what I said, Naruto."

"I know you did. And that's what I needed. Someone to bring me back to my senses. Thanks, Steven."

The boy beamed. "You're welcome~"

They both continued their walk, everything uttered sinking in.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why's your gem cracked?"

"Your leader, Garnet. We fought."

Steven nodded numbly. "You guys fought?"

"Yeah, much of it was my fault, anyway."

"But... are you alright?" Steven asked, eyeing his companion's gem. He had never seen someone with a cracked gem before.

Naruto gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Steven relaxed slightly, but posed another question.

"So, what about the gem monster at the lake?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It escaped."

"What?! H-How?"

"It happened so fast," Naruto explained, grasping his chin in contemplation. "Just when I began to gain the upper hand, it stopped attacking. It turned around, went to the wall surrounding the lake. Then, it just… dove onto the water, and it was gone. I waited, even went in, but I didn't find anything. Not a trace." He left out the part about him recognizing its gemstone. "Steven, what happened to that creature?"

"The gems haven't told me a lot about what they are. All we ever did was fight and poof those things," Steven said, glancing at Naruto. "We should go tell them about what happened."

"Tell them? Both of us? I'm not sure about that," he explained. "The last time we talked ended very badly." A spear through his clone's chest, courtesy of Pearl.

Steven only seemed to grew excited at the prospect of having the gems meet him again, speeding up the pace and walking backwards in front of Naruto.

"But I know you're a gem now. And you're my friend. There's no way anything would happen with me there to defend you."

"I know you mean well," Naruto said, "but it won't be that easy. So far, only Amethyst seems like she doesn't want to run a blade through me."

Steven paused when he heard those words. He turned to Naruto with wide, expectant eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curious.

The gem hybrid crossed his arms quite smugly, nodding to himself.

"Naruto, I have an idea."

* * *

It wasn't too dark when Steven made it back home. By now, Naruto was probably at Sadie's. At the edge of the beach, he stopped. In the distance, the Temple comprised of a massive eight-armed statue stood tall. The lights in his home were still on, and he raced across the sand, overwhelmed with all that had occurred today.

He wanted to burst into the temple, gather everyone, and tell them _everything._

But after what Naruto had revealed, Steven knew such action wouldn't end well.

The war was a sensitive subject to them, and he understood that bringing someone that had been on the opposing side into their home wouldn't sit well with the gems.

They needed time. Time to calm down. Time to accept the fact that 'Onxy' was here. That he had abandoned Homeworld for good.

And both him and Naruto had come up with something he hoped wouldn't backfire.

With thoughts running through his mind, Steven entered the front door. For a moment, he thought of how Connie would react to the fact that another gem was on earth. He shook his head, focused at the task at hand.

"Amethyst?" Steven called once he was inside the living room. "Garnet? Pearl?"

Hearing no response, he searched around the house.

Nothing.

He went to the Temple gate, knocked on the door, and waited. Then a purple liquid appeared across the door as it began to open, meaning Amethyst was inside.

The purple quartz peaked her head through the door, head tilted. "Oh, what's up dude? You were gone for, like, half of the day."

"Amethyst," Steven said, relieved. "Where's everyone else?"

"On a mission, or something," she revealed, leaning against her door. Behind her, a room of glistening crystals and flowing water was visible. Even more visible was the mess that defined her peculiar abode. "They left a few minutes ago. Come on in. Let's hang."

Steven stepped into the room, following her, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Um, why didn't you go with them?" Steven inquired.

"I would have," she began, stepping over scattered pieces of metal, debris, and junk. "But Pearl said I had to clean my room up. She even got Garnet to agree. So, that's what I've been doing, _cleaning._ "

At that, she knocked down a hulking pile of garbage. It had been comprised of everything one could imagine, and with her immense physical strength, Amethyst scattered the towering mound with ease, creating even more of a mess than before.

Then she dusted her hands, inspecting her handiwork. "See, there. Clean."

Steven would have laughed, but he resisted the urge. Right now, he had to be serious.

"Amethyst, I have to talk to you about something."

The purple gem sat down on an old couch, clasping her hands behind her head. "Forget about that. Let's just relax—"

"I'm serious Amethyst," Steven urged.

She didn't sit up, only released a chuckle. "Whoa! I haven't seen serious Steven in a while. This _must_ be important then!" She joked, unaware of the true nature of the situation, laughing once more.

"I know about Onyx."

Amethyst's laughter ended in an instant, drying up in her throat. If she had been drinking, she would have choked.

She sat up suddenly—too sudenly, falling out of the couch.

"O-Onyx?!"

Steven observed her reaction, but pressed on. "I meet him today. I know about what happened, Amethyst. I know about the escape pod. The fight. The war…"

Amethyst tensed, concern filling her normally playful gaze. "T-Today? Oh man, oh _man_." She began to panic, picking herself from the ground. "He didn't attack you, did he?"

"No." Steven shook his head vigorously. "He didn't. He wouldn't. He saved us today. All of us. Lars, Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck."

"Saved you?" she murmured, conflicted. "What you talking about? He fought against Rose during the war, you know, and against Garnet and Pearl."

"I know. He told me," Steven whispered. He clutched his gemstone. "But… but he's not the same gem that fought my mom. I could see it. I could feel it. And… and I know _you_ can see it too."

"I… I…"

Steven stepped closer.

"He wants to meet with you. Tonight."

"You've _gotta_ be kidding!" she exclaimed, suddenly nervous. "I can't—I can't meet him alone. That gem took all of us on while hurt. He's… he's dangerous, Steven."

"You don't believe that," Steven pleaded. "Please, just hear me out."

The purple gem looked away, groaning to herself. Earlier today, she'd made a decision not to tell anyone about seeing him just a few days ago, but now that Steven was involved, she began to seriously scrutinize that decision.

But the look on his face melted her resistance, and she let out a long breath.

" _Fine_. Tell me what happened."

* * *

Later that night, he was in Sadie's room. The surrounding area was dark, and the T.V. glowed brightly, displaying a movie of questionable quality.

Naruto flinched with revulsion as the program finally concluded. He and Sadie were side-by-side, resting against the base her bed, a bowl of popcorn shared between them. And in spite of Naruto's expression, Sadie had a smirk plastered on her face, shaking her head in a knowing manner.

"That… That was horrible," Naruto whispered. "Why did you make me watch this?"

Sadie giggled, and she reached forward, ejecting the video.

"I told you already. Since you haven't been on earth in so long, you need to watch terrible movies first, before building your way up to the greats. Otherwise, you won't appreciate the _really_ good ones."

"That's some sound logic there," Naruto deadpanned.

She put the movie back in its place, glancing down at him. "How's your arm?"

"Still healing."

"You said it doesn't normally take this long, right?"

"Yup." He nodded with tired eyes. "My body is just a projection. Normally, a gem that takes too much damage will retreat into their gemstone to recover. But for me, it'll take something really, really _bad_ to send me away. But this crack is really messing with me."

Sadie was tempted to reach out and touch his chipped gem. "Does… Does it hurt?"

"No," he answered. "Just disrupts my ability to recover without being 'poofed'."

Naruto then stood up, rolling his shoulders. Sadie's eyes lingered on him.

And Naruto smiled. "I'm going to stay in Beach City."

She tiled her head.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

Sadie couldn't help the smile that found its way to her face. Just a few days with him was enough for her to consider him a close friend, and the news was a surprise, but a reassuring surprise. She noticed him grab a box of donuts he had purchased from her just before she finished her shift at the Big Donut. Apparently, Greg Universe had compensated him for washing a few cars. She offered to give the donuts to him for free, but Naruto insisted on paying.

"You're going somewhere?" Sadie asked.

"I'm headed to the barn just outside town," he answered. The barn was symbolic, in the sense that it had been the first place he'd met a "Crystal Gem" (Lion) in peace.

"Outside of town… that's a little far."

"I'm pretty fast." He shrugged, revealing, "I'm going to meet Amethyst."

"Wait, what?" she sat up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Steven set this up, or at least I hope he did." He flashed her a smile. "Either she shows up alone, with reinforcements, or she doesn't show up at all. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Just be careful."

* * *

—Barn—

* * *

The snapping twig alerted him of someone's slow approach. Even before that, he had felt her drawing closer. Though the energy of the universe powered their stones, there was a distinct feel to each gem, a uniqueness that he could sense. Amethyst was vibrant, brimming with life. Wild, inexhaustible, and untamed. So small, yet so full of potential. She was shorter than average. Just like him. On Homeworld, or any of the Diamond's colonies, she would have been discarded against her will. But on earth, she was free to be who she was.

He didn't turn around. Only let her come at her desired pace. Behind him, the barn stood sharply against a glowing moon, the warp pad she'd used shimmering in the distance.

"Amethyst, you came."

He sounded pleased. Happy, even. Amethyst found that surprising.

She hesitated, but stood firmly. "Kind of regretting this now." She was tense, her shoulder's raised, body prepared for any possible altercation that might ensue.

Naruto finally turned around, presently in his default form. Pale skin, dark locks, blue eyes, gray and black uniform.

"I'm not here to take over the world, if that's what you were thinking," he reassured with a playful smile.

Amethyst frowned, still tense, despite his lighthearted jab. "Yeah? Because the way Pearl and Garnet talk about you, it really, really sounds like you want to hurt the earth."

"I've done terrible things to them, to earth," he admitted without pretense. "They hate me." Naruto sighed. "I assume you weren't around during the war."

She hesitated, then crossed her arms, mumbling defensively. "You don't know that…"

"Oh, but I _do._ " He stepped closer, and this time, she did not back away. Amethyst stood her ground. Even though he was a bit taller than her, she looked him in the eye. "For one, you're not attacking me," he explained.

In a flash, she summoned her elegant whip. "You want me to?" she threatened, stance loose and unrefined. Quite different from Pearl's, he noticed.

"No, no," Naruto conceded gently. "That thing nearly broke my ankle last time. Not many quartz soldiers can create a weapon like the one you hold. It's really impressive."

"Quartz soldiers?" she echoed.

"Yeah, you're a quartz," he revealed, surprised she wasn't aware of this fact. "We're soldiers. Both of us. Built to fight."

Her eyes broadened."So… so you're just like me?" she asked.

"Sort of," he said with a warm smile, crossing his muscular arms. "Amethyst and Onyx are a little different, but for the most part, we're cut from the same 'cloth', so to speak."

"I… I never knew that," Amethyst whispered, glancing at her purple hands. Then she looked at him, staring. She didn't know what to think. But she suddenly felt a closeness to him. A closeness she had once felt with Rose. "So there are a bunch of gems like me out in space, right?"

"Yeah, and much more than a bunch." He grinned, leaned closer. "But honestly, I could never tell Homeworld Amethysts apart. You, on the other hand, are… very unique."

"W-What?" she stammered, stunned, a blush rising on her cheeks. " _Wait_. Y-You're just trying to make me let my guard down!"

Naruto laughed, but denied nothing.

"It's working, isn't it?"

Amethyst looked away, crossing both arms. "No it's not." But he was right. She had begun to feel comfortable around him. That wasn't good. She still didn't know what he was planning, what he was doing on earth—

"Steven told me that you liked to eat."

She turned to him, incredulous. "Yeah? What of it?"

"That's something else we have in common," Naruto replied.

"I don't believe you," Amethyst said bluntly. "Garnet and Pearl have lived here tons longer than you, and they're still not into it. _Especially_ Pearl."

Naruto shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then spill the beans already," she prodded, eyes narrowed. "Stop leaving me hanging."

Naruto gave a toothy grin. "Tell you what. I'll give you a challenge. Something I'm sure you'll love." He tapped his chin. "If you can hit me, put a scratch on me, punch me, whatever, then I'll tell you everything—anything you want to know."

Amethyst stiffened. "You wanna fight?"

"I'm not fighting," he explained, walking backwards. " _You_ are. If you can lay even a hand on me, I promise I'll tell you anything."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I won't even use my weapo—"

Her speed would have surprised a normal gem.

But he was _far_ from normal.

Amethyst crossed the distance between them in an instant, drawing two whips mid-sprint. She swung her powerful ropes once, but Naruto could feel it coming, for the wind was his ally. And he side-stepped the ringing blow.

Undeterred, Amethyst commenced the offensive. Her form was weak—messy. Yet her will was strong. She expertly wielded both whips, thrusting them forward with a grunt. Still, he avoided them; this time, ducking.

She drew closer, then spun on her heel, twirling her whips rapidly—like a helicopter's rotor. Even then he continued to dodge. He moved his head an inch, moved his body slightly. He was fluid, free. Like the wind itself. Each time, he avoided her damaging, uncalculated attacks.

Frustration took hold and her swings became wild, erratic.

Why couldn't she hit him?

Soon, she abandoned her whips, shape-shifting into Purple Puma. Amethyst was upon him once more. She hurled a mighty fist, but he deflected the blow with a sharp flick of the wrist. She aimed a forceful kick, but he was far too slick.

He slid beneath her legs.

Amethyst felt a sweeping kick, and she was suddenly on the grass, staring up at the cloudless sky.

Beaten with little effort.

He towered over her, the embodiment of a perfect warrior, and Amethyst was surprised to see such concern on his face.

"Sorry, I think I went too far."

She reverted back to her default form, ears hot with shame.

"No you didn't. I lost."

"No," he said, smiling. "You did good."

Naruto offered her a hand.

Amethyst hesitated for a time, but took it anyway, and he pulled her up with strong arms. She collided with his chest, noticing how warm he felt against her.

"T-Thanks," she mumbled, pulling away. "Guess you won't tell me anything now."

"Oh, you never know," he reassured. "And actually, I have something for you."

She rose a skeptical brow.

He sat in the grass. From his cracked gem, he managed to pull out a box. And not just any box. It was a box of _donuts._ Amethyst's eyes widened. She brushed the bangs from her face, and her mouth inadvertently watered.

Naruto patted a place on the grass, prompting her to join him. And she did, stalling at first, but the aroma of sustenance convinced her to sit. The masculine gem opened the box, and she instantly grabbed three, scarfing them down in a single bite. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him also take one, eating without respite, savoring its sweet taste. He didn't gag as Pearl often did, nor did he stare at the food like Garnet.

Silence formed between them, interrupted only by the whistle of wind. Controlled by him, she realized. A calming breeze washed over her, caressing both of her cheeks.

It felt nice.

"I want to believe them," Amethyst whispered. "They told me that you were cold and a total jerk." Amethyst glanced at him. "You were right, you know. I wasn't around to see the war. And this is _sooo_ confusing. Steven told me that you saved his life today. Why? Weren't you and Rose like… enemies?"

Naruto pondered what she had revealed, then chose his words carefully.

"Rose Quartz wasn't only my enemy; she was Homeworld's enemy. I was just a soldier."

"So you didn't have a choice?" she asked. "You _had_ to fight."

"It's more complicated than that," Naruto spoke softly, thinking, drawing upon fractured memories. "I always had a choice. I just made the wrong ones." He turned to her, pinning her with those sea-blue eyes. "When a gem is made, it's for a purpose. We emerge with an innate desire to fulfill this purpose. As quartz soldiers, we're made to fight, to protect—to endure. I'm sure you felt this… when you first woke up."

"I guess…" she responded, unsure.

"But since the Prime Kindergarten was empty, in your case, there was nobody there to foster that desire," he explained, voice growing sad. "My Diamond—she thought I was special. Homeworld elites thought I was special. During the war, after they saw what I was capable of, I was turned into a fighting machine, even more so than I already was. One loyal only to Homeworld."

"That… sucks," Amethyst whispered. She was suddenly beginning to see him in a new light. But she refrained from asking who his Diamond was.

"Some gems break away from this desire to serve the Diamonds, like Rose Quartz, Garnet, your Pearl—"

"Just Pearl," she corrected kindly.

And Naruto's eyes widened, catching his mistake. He was no longer on Homeworld. On earth, Pearl didn't belong to _anybody_. "Yes, Pearl. _They_ broke away from that ingrained sort of thinking. But for me, it took something far more traumatic to, in a way, snap me out of it."

Realization befell her, and Amethyst swiftly turned to him as everything fell in place.

"You were shattered."

"Yeah," he said.

"But… but you're here. You're not in pieces. You survived."

"I survived," he confirmed. "Besides this small crack your fusion friend gave me, I'm physically intact."

"If _I_ get cracked, I totally glitch out. But you were freakin' shattered!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"It has its drawbacks," he explained. "A crack affects some physical aspect of a gem. But being shattered does some lasting damage, even after being restored."

 _Like being corrupted?_ Amethyst wondered. "How's it even possible to survive a shattering?"

"That's a story for another time. You couldn't hit me, so I can't tell you _everything_ yet," he said, eating another donut. When he saw her staring at the remaining food, he nodded. "You can have the rest."

She swiftly devoured the donuts, box and all, giving a small belch afterwards. And Naruto chuckled at the comical display, Amethyst following soon after, snickering softly.

Once their laughter tapered off, the purple quartz suddenly looked concerned.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" Amethyst admitted. "I mean—you're supposed to be the 'enemy'. But you're actually kinda… cool."

"You can tell them if you want," Naruto said. "They're your family, and your loyalty should lie with them."

"Doesn't mean I can't trust others, though," Amethyst countered.

Naruto tilted his head, grinning playfully. "You trust me now?"

"Nope," she said, clasping her hands behind her silver tresses. "I barely know you."

"Maybe that's for the best."

She turned to him.

" _Maybe_ it's not."

Another silence formed between them. This one much longer. Amethyst wondered if she had said something to upset him.

So she sighed. "I… I won't tell them, okay? About this. About you… being _here_."

Naruto leaned back, gazing at the stars. "Really."

"Yeah, but on one condition." She continued. "You have to promise me—I mean, really _promise_. Promise me that you won't fight them. You're really strong. I can see that. And they're still my team. We can figure this thing out without killing each other."

"I promise," he said sincerely. "We'll figure this out."

"Steven already knows." The purple quartz nodded to herself. "But Garnet might still find out. She might even know about this."

Naruto cocked a brow, but didn't press the issue. Garnet was a fusion. She was unlike anything in gem society. She was bound to have abilities he was unaware of. Or a combination of abilities.

"I'm gonna head out," she stated. "The gems might be back. Don't want them asking too many questions."

"It was nice talking to you, Amethyst," Naruto supplied, still on the grass.

Amethyst nodded slowly. Then she rose up. And before walking away, she stood with contemplation, arms clasped lazily behind her silver mane.

"Hey, Onyx. Why'd you come back to earth anyway?"

Naruto said simply, "Because I love this planet."

"So, you're staying?" she inquired.

"I'm staying." He nodded, smirking playfully. "Like it or not, you guys are stuck with me."

And then she left. In the distance, he heard Amethyst use the Warp Pad.

But concerning her question, there was also another reason he returned to earth.

Something he needed to look into. Something he had seen while browsing classified reports. Something Peridot had mentioned during their mission.

Something very _alarming._

* * *

Before returning to Sadie's home, and after a swift travel back to town, Naruto passed by Beach City Funland, then he stopped at Funland arcade. To his pleasure, Mr. Smiley was still there, locking up after a day's hard work. Even from a distance, he looked tired, but the smile on his face overshadowed any appearance of discomfort.

Naruto himself couldn't help but smile.

With his head held high, he approached the busy man.

Mr. Smiley paused, then gave him a wave.

"Naruto! Good to see you."

Naruto nodded. "Good to see you too, Mr. Smiley."

"Oh, enough of that. You can just call me Harold," he said.

Naruto hummed. "While that _is_ a tempting offer, I'd rather call you Mr. Smiley."

The man tilted his head. "Why is that?"

The disguised gem looked amused. "I thought people called their boss by their last name?"

Mr. Smiley appeared confused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Boss? What do you mean?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'd like to work at Funland Mr. Smiley."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ And the Corrupted Carnelian (a quartz) makes an appearance. Not much will be said about this gem, only that it _did_ escape, and will come back soon, and it will be the catalyst that begins Naruto's integration into the Crystal Gems.

His main job on Homeworld and the Colonies was to manage and "train" newly emerged soldiers. So losing him was a great blow to the morale of Homeworld forces, since he'd have strong ties with many Era 2 quartz gems, having known them since they emerged. In the show, we have basically zero ideas as to what jobs exist (with some exceptions), but I felt this would be something given to a quartz as special as Onyx, even though it might not be a canon job. More on this later.

But his _new_ job on earth is with Funland! Oh boy. Strange choice, I know. And actually, one of my reviewers guessed this. Kudos to you, Mistic!

Finally, Naruto's weapon. It is a scimitar. Love it or hate it, that's what it is. It'll make fantastic weapon combinations when fusion comes around. Also, knowledge of the sword is an excellent way for him and Pearl to bond.

Next chapter, a convoluted plan, and a trip down memory lane.


	7. The Omega Kindergarten

Been a while, huh? No worries, I'm still alive.

Here's the next one!

* * *

 **::Fading Echoes::**

Chapter VII: The Omega Kindergarten

* * *

" _We shouldn't stay here too long."_

 _She tilted her head, smiling mischievously. "Why not?"_

 _He stood firmly, arms clasped behind his back. Like a loyal warrior. "I have orders. I'm to ensure your safety outside the Arena. At all times. There's no telling when, or where, the Rebels will strike."_

 _She laughed, snorting, an endearing sound that tingled his ears. "I can protect myself, you know. Even if there_ is _a war." They were in a valley. Injectors all around. A waterfall was close by, cascading down a towering wall of rock, feeding a deep, dark lake._

 _He did not falter, keeping his composure. "I'm sure of that, Lazuli. But orders are orders. I wouldn't want to displease both of our Diamonds."_

 _She sighed, turning to him. Her azure skin glowed in the radiant, setting sun._

" _You soldiers are all the same. Somehow, I thought you were different."_

" _I am."_

" _You're short," she took note, eyes shimmering with intrigue._

" _Taller than_ you _," he stated, in a playful, yet polite manner. She was, after all, a member of Blue Diamond's regal court._

" _You know what I mean." She smiled, stepping so close their noses could almost touch. "I haven't met a quartz like you before."_

 _Her delicate blue hand landed on his shoulder. Slowly, curiously, she trailed his muscular arm, traced the black markings on his pale skin._

" _Onyx," she said. Her eyes observed the Injectors. "Were you made here?"_

" _Yes, Lazuli."_

" _I have a few assignments left to finish. I… I won't be on earth for long." She glanced at the water rushing from above, shuffling her bare feet. "After I stop this waterfall, maybe you could show me a bit of this planet?"_

* * *

He never had the chance to show her. Not everything, at least.

It all came back like a flood. Moments of his time spent with her returned; first as flickers, then as whole, complete images. He shut his eyes, clenched his fists as he focused. That was the last time he had been with her. A vicious battle had later separated them, ripped her from his watchful gaze. Indeed, Lapis was an immensely powerful gem, but only when surrounded by water. Amid the smoke and flames of a deadly war, she would have been unable to protect herself—unable to _find_ him.

He'd been leading her, holding her hand. Trying to get her to safety. Surrounded by warring troops. But something had come between them. An explosion. A battalion of Crystal Gems.

And a Bismuth?

"Lapis…" he whispered. "What happened to you?"

How could he?

How could he have forgotten her?

She'd left an impression on him. Even back then, she made him realize that not all "aristocratic" gems were inherently stuck-up and rude. She had a unique persona about her, hovering between sarcastic and cynical. Yet she was very kind, very playful. She'd been part of some of his most important assignments during the war. And now she was gone, because on modern-day Homeworld, she was nowhere to be found.

"Who's Lapis?"

The door was ajar, and Barb was peeking through, already dressed in her uniform. Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of concern on her features. Naruto shook his head, glancing down at his black gemstone. "Just someone I haven't seen for a long time," he said softly.

Barb stepped in the room.

"You all right? You're usually up before me, and I could hear you mumbling from behind the door."

"Really?" he asked, chuckling as he rose from the bed. Yes, a _bed_. He was finally sleeping, much to Sadie's delight, rediscovering former human habits. "Sorry about that, but I'm fine."

Her eyes narrowed momentarily, but she dropped the issue. She looked around, eyes roaming the small room she had granted him. Not much had changed, Barb realized. There were no visible alterations.

"So, how do you like it?" she pried, hand on her hip. "You know I couldn't have you sleeping on the roof forever. The neighbors would start to wonder."

"The roof _did_ have a great view," he jested. "But I like the room even more." Naruto smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay, Barb. Even if it's only temporary."

She brushed it off. "Oh _please_. You're a big help around here. With those clones of yours, this house has never been cleaner. And plus, you don't have to eat like me and Sadie do. You're also working at Fun land, so I can't say you're being lazy or anything." Barb smiled, a touch of emotion in her gaze. "I'm done making breakfast. If you want, you can have something."

Naruto nodded absently as Sadie's mother left.

In a way, it was almost like having a human family. Something he didn't have as a child. Something he and Hinata didn't get to have after the shinobi war. Because at its brutal conclusion, he'd laid dying in the Valley of the End, a hole through his chest, with most of the ones he loved already gone—killed off by a conflict that lasted only a few days, yet managed to destroy most of the planet's surface, erasing the shinobi world forever.

There was a mirror across the room, and before leaving, he took a long look at himself. He sighed. The Homeworld appearance modifiers were still present. His dark uniform that displayed Yellow Diamond's insignia would not leave him till he reformed.

"But it'll do," he said to himself. "For now."

Naruto got up, glanced at the thick geography book he had finished studying, and he took it, ready to start an interesting day.

Because today was the last day he would stay "hidden".

* * *

Mr. Smiley knew that he was a gem.

Why wouldn't he?

Naruto told him the night they had talked about working at the amusement park.

It had been two days since then. At first, the man had been surprised, stunned, alarmed, and completely dumbfounded as Naruto revealed his true form in a flash of radiant light. But interestingly enough, Harold had accepted this fact after a brief, yet genuine explanation of all that had occurred.

For a man who abided by the rules, Mr. Smiley could surely compromise.

With that, Harold had shown him the ropes for the first day, even giving him books to read about operating all the rides at the amusement park. The whole training process should have taken 3 weeks, maybe more, but with the use of shadow clones, he had read all the books in two days, absorbed all the information, and knew how to conduct the machines in such a way that Mr. Smiley was thoroughly impressed. He even liked the clones. Because of this ability, Naruto could easily handle the amusement park on his own, saving Harold the stress of running both the arcade _and_ the park.

And thus, he was officially hired.

Naruto walked to the amusement park with his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful expression on his face. He was content, but also contemplative. He glanced up. It was early morning, and the sky was clear. The sun was still rising, and a wonderful breeze was blowing.

Truly, he was in his element.

"Do you miss it?" Sadie suddenly asked. She had been walking beside him, dressed in her own working attire, heading to the Big Donut. "Space, I mean. You look at the sky a lot."

Naruto gave her a glance, brow creasing in thought.

"I don't miss it as much as you'd think I do," he answered with a small smile. "It's beautiful out there, for sure. There are so many planets, Sadie. So many stars. You can spend an eternity exploring, searching. But, I certainly don't miss gem society."

And what he hated above all was the mistreatment of pearls.

"Is it really that bad?" Sadie ventured, referring to gem society.

It was early morning, and Naruto didn't wish to dampen the tranquil mood with such a complex, faceted subject. So he answered lightheartedly, "Yes and no. Like anything else, there are good sides and bad sides. Exploring space—now, that's one good side."

She nodded slowly. "I'd like to see space one day," she said, laughing dismissively. "It's kind of silly, but if I could go up there, even for one second, I would."

"It's not silly," he replied. "Maybe someday you will."

Sadie looked at him, taking renewed notice of his disguised appearance; and she decided that she liked his gem form far better. In his natural state, he seemed less concerned and less focused and more carefree.

Her glances didn't go unnoticed.

"You're wondering how long I'm going to keep myself hidden, right?" he asked.

Surprised, but undeterred, she nodded.

At first, he hid his identity because he would only be staying in for a day or two—also as a means to prevent potentially harming the residents of the town in a skirmish with the Crystal Gems. But now that he had decided to stay, there was only one last reason to remain disguised. And it was something he and Steven and now Amethyst were in on. A plan, of sorts.

"Don't worry," he promised. "This is the last day I'm staying like this, okay?"

Sadie nodded as he affectionately tousled her hair. "Yeah, yeah, okay." She grumbled and playfully swiped his hand away from her golden locks.

They continued their walk, with the town still quiet, barely active so early in the morning. The Big Donut and Fun land were on opposite sides of town, so they would soon have to go separate ways.

"By the way, how's Lars?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen him in two days. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, he's fine," she answered. "He has a minor concussion. I didn't believe him at first, but I went to his house and he was actually hurt. He had a bandage around his head too. Was the thing you fought really that dangerous?"

"Yeah, very." The gem frowned. He had already returned to the lake to search for the gem monster, with no results. "I'm glad he's okay."

When they reached the street corner where they would part ways, Sadie noticed the textbook in his right hand. The same book of the earth geography that he had long finished reading. Together, they'd also done a few hours of research on her computer, even going to the library, finding remnants of a time long before the modern world. And he was finally convinced of the location of a certain place—the Kindergarten, he'd called it.

"You're… going there today?" Sadie inquired curiously.

Naruto confirmed her question with a single nod. "There's somethings I need to find. Very important things."

Before they began walking in different directions, Sadie nodded as well. She wouldn't question his decision. She couldn't. After all, the world of gems was far beyond the scope of what she normally experienced.

 _-Fun Land Amusement Park-_

It was his third day on the job, yet Naruto could already begin to recognize those who came here regularly.

So far, working in an amusement park was a delight. The sunny days. The sounds of laughing children. And the screams of those on various rides. It all culminated into an experience he had been longing to have. Cleaning up was by far the worst part, but not by much, since at the end of the day, his clones were more than enough to turn the park into a haven of cleanliness, further easing the burden on Mr. Smiley.

Right now, it was early, and people had yet to come. He had already opened up the park, greeted by the sight of towering machines, each operated by the push of a button.

He paused, felt the natural energy flowing through his gem, into his body, and through his "chakra coils"—something normal gems _did not_ possess. His chakra pathways were a part of him, despite no longer being human. Normal gems could never hope to replicate his ability to use jutsu. They could try shapeshifting coils in their bodies, but a pathway system was far too complex, far too unsustainable, even for someone like Amethyst to replicate.

Naruto formed his favorite seal, then focused. The crack on his gem severely disrupted the flow of energy to his projected body, but with some patience, he succeeded.

 _Kage Bunshin._

Three clones popped into existence, each one ready to set up for the day. He sent them off with a simple nod, and they began their work. Soon, the lights came on. Then most of the rides were put through a test run. One of his clones even rode on a roller coaster, arms wide, and a huge smile on his face. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. It was just like _him_ to do something so childish.

While setting up, Mr. Smiley arrived with a case in his hands. He observed the work that was already occurring, letting out an impressed whistle.

And for a moment, Naruto was tempted to form the diamond salute around his chest in greeting. It was a reflex drilled into him for thousands of years, something he did when in the presence of the Diamonds or when around aristocrats. But he shoved the action away. He was on earth. There was no need for _that_ anymore, even if Harold was technically his boss.

"How do you do it?" the man asked. "Here so early, even before the owner."

Naruto chuckled, reminding him. "I don't need sleep, remember?"

Mr. Smiley rubbed his bare scalp. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. And I still don't understand it," he added. The man walked to one of the machines. He laid his case down, then observed the work his clones were doing and laughed heartily. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing multiple copies of _you_ running around, but it sure does help with business." After inspecting all of the rides himself, Mr. Smiley finally closed his case. "Well, everything seems to be in order. After today, I'll be leaving the park to you from time to time."

Naruto tilted his head, calmly sitting at their new ticket booth. "You're not going to supervise me anymore?" he asked.

The man gave his signature smile. "Supervise you? No, no. Just look around. I think you have everything covered. Almost looks like you've been workin' here for years! As far as I'm concerned, the park is in good hands. This'll give me more to time to focus on the Arcade. That sound good?"

Naruto nodded, surprised, yet grateful that Mr. Smiley was so trusting of him.

And with that, the day truly began.

Naruto left two other disguised clones active. Along with him and Mr. Smiley, the park ran more smoothly than ever before. Even early in the morning, people began to filter in. The sun was now visible in the sky, raining cascading beams of light.

What brought him the most joy were the children. Their laughs and screams of delight made him realize that life on earth would continue for many, many years to come. Even then, the fact that young people were careless was still apparent. In that regard, most of the phones that fell from the rides belong to children and teens. But thanks to his great reflexes and acute awareness, he was able to catch any falling phones before they could hit the ground.

And such was the case now. As one of the rides came to a stop, a distressed girl and her mother stepped off, the girl in question glancing around with a disappointed expression. She had caramel skin and red glasses, and something about her felt… special.

Before they left the vicinity, Naruto stopped them, phone in hand. "Excuse me, but is this yours?"

She nodded vigorously, accepting the phone with a beaming smile. "Yes, wow. Thank you, sir!"

The mother gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you, young man. I always tell her to be careful with that thing."

He waved her words off. "No worries. I'm sure it was just a mistake. She'll definitely learn from this."

And by noon, the park was bustling with activity. The sounds, though loud, were immensely peaceful, a large contrast from the regulated precision of Homeworld activity.

"There's a lot of people here," Naruto remarked to Mr. Smiley as they switched posts. For much of the morning, Harold had been manning the ticket booth. Now, it was his turn to do so—to monitor the entrance to and allow people in the amusement park. With two other clones still working the rides, he wouldn't mind taking a break for a bit.

"You think this is a lot?" Harold remarked, laughing boisterously, patting his shoulder. "Just wait till summer in a few weeks, Naruto. Then you'll see just how many people come here."

Being in the ticket booth, there was time for him to think. For a few minutes, he thought about _her_. About Lapis. Something must have happened to her, and he feared the worst had occurred. Had she been stranded? Had she been shattered? Despite such a thought, he held unto a small glimmer of hope. Perhaps she had survived the war. Perhaps she was still on earth. But then, thoughts of the carnelian he had battled a few days ago filled his mind.

He'd known her. He'd fought alongside her. She too had been made in his kindergarten, along with a mix of other quartz gems.

Then what happened?

Why did so few of his kindergarten mates survive the war?

Reports gave little information about the conclusion of the Rebellion. There was a mass evacuation off the planet, followed by one last offensive by the Diamond Authority. By then, he and Jasper and three of his colleagues had been pulled from earth, due to exclusive orders from Yellow Diamond—in a desperate attempt to save the most valuable soldiers earth had produced.

But then, what happened to everyone else? To Carnelian, to Lapis? And why were there only three surviving Crystal Gems, when there had once been thousands upon thousands?

What exactly did the Diamonds do?

"Uh, hello? Can you hear me?" said a voice.

Naruto snapped out of his temporary stupor, glancing forward from behind the booth. In front of him stood two people. A male and a female. The female had brown hair and green eyes and a freckled face. However, the male was someone he found to be familiar. He had yellow curly hair, reminiscent of French fries, and a blank, yet frivolous expression. He almost looked like Peedee.

Then it clicked.

Ronaldo, Peedee's older sibling.

"Sorry about that," Naruto replied, leaning forward in the ticket booth. "I was just… lost in thought."

Something about his words seemed to pique the young Fryman's interest. "Lost in thought, aye? Don't worry about it then. Sometimes, I too am enamored by the many thoughts that flow through my mind. The various ideas, the countless theories! It's all too much to resist at times."

Naruto felt an smile on his lips. Such an interesting character. No wonder he had found and kept a broken piece of the escape pod.

"You're Peedee's brother, Ronaldo, right?"

Ronald perked up, suddenly curious. "Yes, yes I am. I don't think we've met. Actually, I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Naruto. I met your father and brother a few days ago. I helped fix the store after the storm."

" _Oh_ , Peedee did say something about you," the eldest Fryman son said. "I wasn't at work that day. I was too busy studying a discovery of unprecedented importance!"

Naruto nodded in understanding, eyes once more noticing the female by his side. "And who's this, if I may ask?"

She smiled pleasantly. "I'm Jane. Nice to meet you."

Naruto returned the smile, bringing his attention back to Ronald.

He had to make sure of something.

"Say, Ronaldo," he began. "About this discovery of yours, do you mind sharing what it was? I'm pretty curious."

Ronaldo's eyes widened with excitement, and he went on about how, on the day of the storm, he had found a green piece of what he suspected was a secret government satellite, how it had crashed into the store that night; however, after the explanation, Naruto concluded to himself that it was just a segment of his escape pod's outer casing. In other words, it wasn't something that could potentially harm Ronaldo. And seeing that studying the useless plating brought the young Fryman joy, Naruto decided he wouldn't attempt to reclaim it.

"Well, that is very interesting. I hope you discover something important," Naruto said, finishing the conversation, inwardly amused. After the pair paid him, he gave them both tickets and entrance to the amusement park. "You two have a good time. And I'll see you again, Ronaldo."

Naruto leaned back in his seat.

Steven and Amethyst should've been here by now.

* * *

Steven pulled on Pearl's hand with an excitement she hadn't quite seen before. And that was saying something, because Steven was almost _always_ excited. "Come on, Pearl!" the hybrid hollered playfully, practically dragging her to Fun Land amusement park—the very same place he been banned from many weeks ago, mainly due to that… Teacup incident. "We have only a few hours left before they close."

Behind, Amethyst brought up the rear, hands clasped behind her silver tresses. She snickered at the comical display, watching with glee as Pearl was tugged along by the half-gem.

"Remind me again why we're coming here," stated Pearl as they approached the park, the smell of seawater filling the air, accompanied by the distinct sounds of playing children.

"So we can have fun, _duh_ ," Amethyst answered. "You need a break from working on that _thing._ We've been busy all week, P. And you know I hate being busy."

Pearl glanced at Steven, then back to the purple quartz. "But that _thing_ is very important."

Amethyst shrugged. "Uh, that _thing_ isn't as important as you think."

The pretty gem groaned.

"Fine. I'll humor you. Steven, was this your idea?"

The boy shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes. "Sort of?"

They arrived at the amusement park moments later, and they were greeted by the sight of a single ticket booth, occupied by a very calm, yet elated Naruto. He straightened when he finally saw them. All three of them, as expected. When he noticed Pearl being dragged by Steven, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Naruto!" Steven bellowed as they arrived. "Hey!"

Naruto smiled, and Steven eagerly bumped fists with him. Pearl looked on in fascination.

Amethyst arrived, smirking. "Yo, what's up?"

"The sky, I think?" Naruto returned, glancing up.

The purple quartz shook her head in disapproval. "Terrible joke, dude. You gotta work on that."

She did have a point. Not much time for jokes on Homeworld, so he was undoubtedly rusty.

"Wait," Steven said, stroking his chin. "When did Fun Land get a ticket booth? I must have missed that."

"Just recently, actually," Naruto answered. "I didn't tell you, sorry. It doesn't cost much for a ticket. Just ten-dollars each, and it allows you instant access to a lot of the rides."

Steven nodded and reached into his pocket to pay, but his eyes went wide, face falling and growing slightly sad. "Aw man, I forgot the money Dad gave me. If you just give me a few minutes, I'll run back and go get it."

Naruto waved him off, before he could even make a move to leave. "Steven, it's okay. You guys can come in. I'll just take the money you owe out of my pay," he reassured. After all, he didn't really need money to survive.

"Do you mean it?" Steven asked, stars in his eyes. Naruto nodded. "Wow! You're the best, Naruto. The best! I'll make sure to pay you bac—"

"No need for that either. Go on ahead," he assured, and Steven beamed like a blazing star.

"How kind of you," Pearl finally said, speaking up for the first time. All the while, she had been observing everything that occurred. Even then, she didn't seem to notice as Steven and Amethyst sneakily entered the park, leaving just her and Naruto behind at the entrance.

Naruto took her in with a curious, yet cautious gaze. "You must be Pearl. Steven's said a lot about you."

"You must be Naruto, and likewise. He's spoken quite a bit about you too," she answered, eyeing him closely. "I must admit, you're not what I expected. I thought you were close to Steven, in terms of age."

"Oh, trust me. I'm much older than I look." _Much older._

He stretched out his hand. Pearl stared for a moment. It was almost as though human gestures was something she _still_ wasn't accustomed to, even after spending thousands of years on earth. But after a brief pause, she shook his hand.

He was surprised by how small and delicate it was, how perfectly it fit in his own. His grip unconsciously tightened. For an instant, he was taken back to the Rebellion. An atmosphere of chaos and terror filled his mind. And he saw Pearl, battered and bruised, holding two swords against him, desperately protecting a terrified Ruby and the gem of a poofed Sapphire.

By the time he regained his senses, Pearl was staring at him, head tilted. Naruto blinked, releasing her hand with a weak chuckle.

"Sorry," he began. "It's just…"

"No worries," Pearl cut in, and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's perfectly normal for those new to this town to react in such a manner. After all, I'm sure this your first time seeing gems."

He neither confirmed, nor denied her inquiry. Only cleared his throat, turning to the rides, and successfully changing the subject.

"So, Pearl, do any these technological marvels interest you?"

And for the first time, she smiled, letting out an amused laugh. "Technological marvel? _Hardly_. Humans are still quite primitive, technologically speaking, that is." She finally noticed Steven was gone, already boarding one of the rides. "But if you insist, I'll pick one."

In the distance, Steven and Amethyst looked on, just as the roller-coaster they were on was a about to move. Beneath them, Mr. Smiley operated the ride.

"Wow, they look like they're getting along great," Steven whispered, rather optimistically.

Amethyst shrugged. "Eh, I guess so. I just hope this works. I don't feel like fighting him… again," she added.

Steven titled his head, a bit alarmed. "You guys fought _again_?"

"Oh, calm down, Stevo." She waved him off. "It was just a stupid spar, nothing serious. Got my butt kicked real good too." Amethyst sounded lighthearted, but deep down she couldn't imagine what it was like facing him during the war. "Pearl and Garnet really made him out to be a monster."

Steven looked on, while the roller-coaster began to move. "But he's really nice. He couldn't have been that bad, even back then. Maybe… maybe something big happened to change him."

"Yeah, something big," she whispered. _Like being shattered._

For the rest of the afternoon, Naruto manned the rides around Fun Land, while Mr. Smiley returned to supervise the entrance. Two of his clones were still active, and even he was surprised he could sustain both of them _and_ hold this form for so long.

After all, today was the day he would finally show them who he really was.

So, they had a bit of fun. Both Steven and Amethyst, and Pearl—to a certain extent—rode just about every ride in the park, enjoying themselves. Finally, when Steven got on the Teacup ride for the first time in months, Naruto, carefully operating the controls, couldn't help but chuckle at Pearl's maternal antics.

"Steven, it's _okay_. You'll be _just_ fine. Relax, don't be tense, and the ride will soon be over," she exclaimed from down below, brimming with concern. She stood next to Naruto, staring upward while Steven boarded the ride. Steven looked away, embarrassed, blushing red as the ride began to spin. Amethyst herself had already fallen asleep in one of the Teacups, snoring softly despite the increasing velocity of the ride.

"He really looks up to you," Naruto said suddenly, carefully watching the controls. "You know that, right?"

Pearl looked over at Steven, who now had his arms up, yelling with delight.

"I suppose…" she replied, unsure of herself.

Naruto sat up in his chair, glancing at her. "No, I mean it. He's told me a bit about you guys. And the way he talks about you sometimes, it's honestly surprising."

"Surprising?" she inquired—unable to hide her curiosity. "In what way?"

"In a good way, of course," he reassured. "And I see you care for him very much."

"I do," Pearl said softly, arms crossed. "Very much."

For a moment they remained silent, hearing only the delighted screams of children on the Teacups, especially that of Steven's.

Naruto leaned forward and asked, "You and the gems protect the earth, right?"

Pearl was taken aback by the question.

"Yes, we do. We always have, since…" she stopped herself. She remembered that horrible light in the sky. The conclusion of the war. "Well, for a long time."

"I want to thank you for doing so," he said sincerely, smiling softly; and he truly meant it.

Pearl's eyes widened a fraction.

"We don't do it for thanks. Not at all."

"Of course, and that's very admirable, but everyone deserves appreciation sometimes, even the most selfless." He gazed upward. A spark of guilt rushed through him. Guilt about the fact that it had taken him so _long_ to return to earth. "Keep doing what you're doing. There's bound to be people who appreciate you, whether you know it or not."

Pearl was, in a way, speechless. Very few people were able to fully comprehend what it was that the Crystal Gems did on a daily basis, nor did they understand the nature of the thousand-year war. But here she was, having a pleasant conversation with someone who not only grasped the reality of their plight, but sympathized with them as well. T

She stole a glance at him, felt a spark of intrigue.

The Teacup ride began to slow down, then it came to a complete halt. Everyone stepped out, and Steven, though elated, had to pull Amethyst off of the ride, rousing her from her spontaneous slumber. By now, Fun Land was closing. Amusement park goers were beginning to filter out, only after receiving a loud announcement from Mr. Smiley.

"What a fun day," Steven exclaimed. "Right Pearl?"

Pearl smiled a bit. "I suppose it was, Steven."

"The best part was all the cotton candy I ate," Amethyst said, belching loudly, much to Pearl's ire.

"I'm glad you all had fun," Naruto said, calmly leaning against a railing. In the distance, he could feel his two clones finally dissipate. A sudden rush of memories filled his mind. All the events of the day that he hadn't physically experienced came to him at once. And after the wave remembrance, he looked at Pearl. "It was nice meeting you as well, Pearl."

She nodded slowly. "I'm glad Steven is making such mature friends."

"We should do this again," Steven said happily. "But with Garnet. Too bad she went on a mission alone. She should be back by now, right?"

Pearl confirmed his inquiry with a nod. "Yes, she should be. We've been out for most of the day, after all."

Naruto, Steven, and Amethyst each shared a discreet glance. And they knew that the final part of their plan had been set in motion.

"Okay! So remember that show I've been telling you about?" Steven asked Pearl. She nodded. "Well, there's this marathon happening soon. Can we all watch it tonight? Please?"

"Steven…" Pearl began, but the pleading look in his eyes made her falter. "We've… we've been busy. You know that."

"Come on, P. Just one night?" Amethyst piped in. "We can't hang out just for one night? I'm sure Garnet wouldn't mind."

Pearl sighed, gently rubbing Steven's hair. "Okay, we'll watch whatever you want. As long as it's not that… crying breakfast… _thing_ ," she quickly added, shuddering.

Steven cheered, then asked one last question.

"And… and can Naruto come?"

At first, Pearl rose a brow, pausing, but then she remembered their surprisingly pleasant interactions today. And she relented. "Of course, he can come. If he wants to, that is."

"I'll be delighted," Naruto accepted, glancing at Steven. "Just give me a bit of time to get there. I have to take care of a few things"

Pearl nodded, then began walking to the Fun Land's exit, calling over her shoulder, "Steven? Amethyst?"

"Coming!"

"Uh, I'll be there later, P. Gotta get some more cotton candy," the purple quartz said, responding to Pearl's call. "I'll show Naruto the way to the Temple."

While Pearl kept moving away, lost in thought, Naruto quickly pulled both Steven and Amethyst closer.

"All right, Steven. Keep them occupied for as long as you can," he instructed, whispering their plans. "Amethyst and I will get there as soon as possible."

Steven nodded. "Okay." He was brimming with optimism. "No more hiding. No more fighting."

Naruto nodded as well. "Agreed. We'll see you soon."

And Steven departed, running up to Pearl before she turned around, or became suspicious of their hushed chatter. When the two were finally gone and out of sight, Naruto turned to Amethyst. He released his disguised form for the last time, revealing standard Homeworld military apparel. He sighed, raising his arms in stretch. Mr. Smiley already knew he would be leaving early. He even had his clones clean up a bit beforehand, so Harold wouldn't be too overwhelmed when he was gone.

Now, it was time to leave.

"Are you really sure you want to come?" Naruto asked, arms crossed, serious.

Amethyst shrugged. " _Obviously._ You've already seen my Kindergarten, so why wouldn't I get to see yours? I didn't even know there were more till you told me. And why're we going there first again?"

"I need to get somethings. I left them there many years ago. They're bubbled. It shouldn't take too long." He looked upward, eyes distant. "I just hope nothing happened to them."

Amethyst nodded, punching her fist into her palm. "So we go there, grab your stuff, and then warp back to the Temple. Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, then we can figure this out," he said. "Without killing each other."

But first, they would need a Warp Pad to get to his Kindergarten. And the closest one, besides the one in the Temple, was near the Barn.

They also needed to get there quickly, and Naruto had the means to do so.

He focused, surrounding both of them in a swirling sphere of air.

And when they began rising from the ground, Amethyst could only blink.

"Whoa."

 _-The Omega Kindergarten-_

The statues of two great warriors stood tall, etched into mounds of earth by skill artisans. Each figure was unique, showcasing a different expression. A different motive. A different drive. Despite being severely damaged, this ancient depiction of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha stood the test of time. Even now, they remained captivating, a stark contrast to the lifeless world around. They were a portal to the past, providing a glimpse into humanity's prime—when men were gods and beasts of unparalleled strength roamed the earth.

The Valley of the End was the same, yet… different. A waterfall no longer flowed through the land. It was dry and barren and desolate. There was no vegetation. Not a sound could be heard. No animals. Nothing. Only the occasional whisper of wind penetrated the stifling silence. Upon the valley walls were holes, deep dark cavities that dotted every inch of rock. Injectors—virus-like devices—lay strewn across the land, poised and ready to infect the world anew, ready to continue its sinister purpose if given the right commands.

A warp pad stood at the base of the Kindergarten, a raised platform surrounded by pink, glistening crystals.

It was here that two gems stood, enraptured by the scenery before them. One was still, the other turned about in curiosity, glimpsing every inch of rock, because it was her first time seeing another place like her own.

"This is it," the onyx gem said, voice calm, controlled. He sighed. "It hasn't changed. Not one bit."

Amethyst was next to him, staring, eying the place of her companion's creation. It was not the same as hers, but the similarities were there. The lifelessness, the silence, the Injectors. It was smaller than hers, yet no less comforting. She felt a subconscious relief, knowing for a fact that she wasn't as alone as she'd always thought.

"I can't believe Garnet and Pearl never told me about this," she whispered. "That there're more kindergartens like mine."

"Maybe they had a reason," Naruto suggested, somberly gazing upon the place of his death.

"Yeah? Like what?" Amethyst ran her hand across a pink crystal, frowning.

"You'll have to ask them that question," he responded, taking a step off the warp pad. "Let's be quick. Steven can't stall for us forever."

She nodded and they descended a raised platform of stairs until they reached level ground. What was once a lake was gone, covered by compact rock; and although low temperatures could not harm them, a chill could be felt. They walked side-by-side, next to towering walls. Naruto stretched out his hand, felt the cool stone against his palm. Memories bubbled to the surface. The faces of his fellow soldiers filled his mind. Despite their skill, most of them did not survive the war.

At least, that's what he had been told.

As they walked in silence, Amethyst could not help but notice one detail. It was something she'd seen the moment they arrived here. Something that struck her as important.

The holes. Hundreds of them, etched into the valley walls.

They were **huge.** All of them. Noticeably larger than the one's in her Kindergarten. Monstrous both in size and shape.

And Naruto, seeing her wandering, awe-struck gaze, could never forget such a detail. He remembered when everyone had first emerged, how small he had been compared to them, how weak they had all thought him to be. Defective, they'd called him. In a sea of giants, he had been a pebble, looked down upon and severely underestimated.

Though less numerous than in Prime, hundreds of soldiers were made here. However, every gem that emerged were physical monsters. According to the technicians, his Kindergarten had produced the highest quality of quartzes ever made. Everyone superseded the norm in some way: in height, in strength, or in skill. And in total, each soldier made in the Omega Kindergarten was superior to the average quartz.

Even a few were almost at the level of Jasper: the _second_ most powerful quartz to emerge from earth.

But Homeworld still lost. He found it ironic.

For reasons unbeknownst to her, Amethyst suddenly began to feel small and insignificant as she looked around. But those feelings faded away when she and Naruto reached a section of the kindergarten that stood between those strange, damaged statues. Between two depicted figures, a single wall of rock rose, covered in more exit holes.

"There used to be a waterfall here," he said, smiling softly. "It was beautiful."

Naruto looked up, and Amethyst followed his gaze. Past a few more injectors, she saw three of the _biggest_ exit holes in the entire kindergarten. However, above them, at the highest point in the entire valley, was a lone hole.

And it was small. So very small. Just like hers.

"Is that…?"

The gray, masculine gem nodded. "Yup. That's mine. Not too impressive, I know." He laughed for the first time since coming back here.

Amethyst grinned, crossing her arms. "I kinda like it."

"You do, huh? Well, you'd be the first," he admitted.

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He didn't tell her about the concept of being defective. Because there was no need. To him, what a gem looked like didn't matter. Size didn't always predict one's abilities, and he was the prime example of that notion.

"Whatever you say, whiskers." She shrugged.

Naruto rose a brow. "Whiskers?"

"Yeah, that's your new nickname," she explained, alluding to their first real conversation. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with it."

"Fine," he conceded, amused. Then he looked up. "Wait here for a bit, okay?"

She nodded, and Naruto easily jumped hundreds of feet up the wall, past the three massive holes beneath, until he finally reached his own. He focused energy into his hands and feet so he could stick to the rocky surface. Next to his exit hole, Naruto let out a sigh. It almost felt like yesterday when he had first opened his eyes to a new existence. He had been the first to awake, and after so many years, the first to return.

But suddenly, the earth began to shake.

A violent pulse raced through the land.

A quake of moderate size ripped through the valley, reverberating up solid walls. Rock cracked and splintered, and pieces of the ancient statues began to break.

Boulders slid from the peak of the valley, crashing to the ground beneath.

Then, as soon as it came, the tremors subsided.

"Hey!" he called from above, concerned. "Are you all right?"

From below, she replied. "Yeah! But what the hell was that? It felt like an earth quake."

 _The Geoweapon?_ Naruto thought, alarmed. Then he shook his head. No, it couldn't be. It was much too early for quakes of such magnitude to be occurring. The tremors felt superficial, like something localized, not widespread across the globe. And if it was the Geoweapon, Homeworld would have sent a technician to earth by now.

This was something else. He could feel it—could sense it. It felt… familiar, but unnaturally altered. And he knew that they had to leave here soon.

Wasting no time, he peered into his exit hole. There was nothing but darkness, but he still reached in.

He felt them.

Two bubbles.

They were still here. Even after all these years, no one had tried to take them. They were still safe. Carefully, he drew them out. They floated above his palm, two black bubbles; each one held and protected a worn-out headband with a leaf symbol, as well as a glistening, emerald necklace. For a moment, his eyes remained transfixed on these two items: remnants of the ancient shinobi world.

He gripped both, and then he descended the top of the wall, leaving his hole behind, landing next Amethyst with a graceful thud.

"You got them?" she asked, observing the items in his hands. When he nodded, she moved closer, squinting. She saw only a rusted headband and a gemstone. "Is that… a gem?"

Naruto chuckled, holding Tsunade's necklace up. "No, no. It's not a gem. This is just a plain old necklace, but it's very important to me."

"Huh," she said, leaning back. "A gem… with a _gem_. That's pretty funny." She laughed. "So, are we done?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, carrying both items in one hand. With a bit of effort, he placed both of them in his cracked gem. Now, he was no pearl, but he could still manage to store a handful of things away. "Let's go to the Temple."

It sounded simple enough, but in reality, _nothing_ ever went according to plan.

The ground began to shake again, violently. This time, it was far worse. A terrible noise filled the air, and just like before, a familiarity washed over Naruto.

"What the—"

Amethyst's voice was cut off.

And **Giant** glowing tendrils erupted from the ground, causing the earth beneath them to groan. These things looked like tails, thrashing against the air, destroying everything in its path.

They crashed against the valley walls, carving deep craters into the earth.

Naruto dodged them gracefully, but Amethyst wasn't fast enough.

One of these glowing tail-like structures forcefully wrapped around her.

"Amethyst!"

The ground beneath them began to break, exposing a deep, dark abyss. The glowing tails that held her began to recede back into the earth, never to return, dragging her away with no regard.

Naruto moved forward and grabbed her hand with his own as she was slowly being pulled under.

"Onyx!" Amethyst exclaimed. The glowing tail became tighter, crushing her. She held unto his hand. "Please don't let go."

He wouldn't let go, wouldn't let her be pulled under the earth by this monster—whatever it was.

Amethyst looked at him. Her eyes widened. The tail tightened. Then, she burst into a puff of smoke.

* * *

The television was on, and the gems were watching a movie. They were in Steven's room, about thirty minutes into the program. Steven relaxed against Garnet's puffy hair, seemingly distressed, despite his passion for what they were watching. Pearl sat at the base of the bed, arms crossed, and lips tightened in discontent.

"Where's Amethyst?" Pearl questioned, annoyed. "She seemed to have wanted to watch this more than me, but she isn't even here."

A bead of sweat fell down Steven's brow. He laughed weakly, checking the time. It was almost seven, and the sun was setting. "She's probably still eating cotton candy, or something." _Where are they?_

Pearl frowned. "But what about your friend, Naruto. Should we really have left Amethyst to show him the way to the Temple?" she asked, stroking her chin. "You know, now that I think about it, that was probably a reckless decision."

Steven looked a bit nervous. "Just… just give them some time. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

And behind her visors, all three of Garnet's eyes narrowed.

She finally understood.

"Pearl," Garnet spoke, suddenly getting up from the bed. The fusion stood and summoned her powerful gauntlets.

"Garnet?" the petite gem inquired, curious.

"Get ready," she said, walking down the stairs. "Steven, stay here."

"Wait, what's happening?" Steven questioned, sitting up in his bed. The movie still played in the background.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Garnet answered in a tone more forceful than normal. "Pearl."

"Right." She nodded, summoning her spear, trusting that Garnet knew what was happening.

Suddenly, the warp pad glowed brightly—the familiar tune reaching their ears.

Steven's eyes widened, and he moved forward, rushing to the glowing device. But he wasn't quick enough. Garnet stopped him with a single a hand.

It was then that he realized Garnet _knew._

"Garnet, wait. It's them. Don't—!"

The glow subsided.

Standing in the center of the warp pad was Naruto—gray skin and jet-black hair, with the powerful physique of a warrior. He had a few cuts and scratches.

He gripped something in each of his hands.

In his right, a deadly scimitar was loosely held, glinting in the light of Steven's home.

In his left hand, however, held in a protective grasp, was a single purple gem.

"Amethyst?" Steven spoke, voice shaking.

For the first time in his life, he saw a poofed gem, and he didn't know what to think. Had… had Naruto done that to her? _No_ , he couldn't have, yet Steven was speechless, utterly concerned for his purple friend.

Naruto gently held her gem in his hand, and he knew this didn't look good. Not in the slightest.

Before he could even begin explain, he saw them start to move. He sighed, and he tossed Amethyst's gem unto a nearby couch, somewhere safe, just as their fated battle began.

Pearl came at him first.

They crossed blades.

A painful ring shook the house, cracking and splintering its wooden walls. With each clash, a blade of wind indirectly tore the house apart. With each swing, something was broken, shattered, or cut to pieces. The portrait of Rose fell from its place above, crashing to the ground, and even Pearl didn't notice.

Garnet sprang into action, gauntlets firmly around her powerful fists. He seemed to sense her movement, blocking her by summoning another deadly scimitar. The floor of the house trembled beneath them. While his first blade was occupied with Pearl's spear, her other fist met his face.

He could have easily dodged, but he didn't. He chose not to. As a statement, he took the blow, and was thrown through a stone wall, crashing into their Kitchen.

By now Steven was on the couch, holding Amethyst's gem in his palms.

"I-Is she okay?"

Garnet, though on the defense, gave him a small, reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, Steven."

Pearl gripped her weapon. "How did he find her, anyway?" she asked.

Garnet glanced at Steven, already knowing that answer.

"It… It was me," Steven admitted. Pearl turned to him, shocked. "Please, don't fight."

And the dust cleared, his plea lost in the heat of a renewed battle.

Pearl moved forward, spear held tightly in her hands. Garnet had her gauntlets ready. Naruto calmly stepped out of the hole he had made. A nasty cut defined the side of his face. No blood flowed, for gems had no blood. Steam rose from the wound, glowing, healing far slower than normal. But he wasn't angry. His weapons had faded, and he stood still, silent.

"I promised her that I wouldn't fight…"

"What… what are you talking about?" Pearl questioned, defensive.

Naruto took a step forward. Despite her resolve, she took a step back.

Then he paused. He suddenly whirled around in alarm, facing Steven's front door.

 _Not this again._

He could feel something coming, something fast. Piercing the air like a bullet.

Concern colored his face.

From outside, a familiar black spike struck the house without mercy.

And Steven's home _exploded_.

Carnelian was back.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh boy, Naruto can't seem to catch a break. First something attacks in his Kindergarten, Amethyst is poofed, and then Carnelian returns for round two. Next chapter is gonna be a ride. And no worries, this isn't the last we've seen of the Omega Kindergarten.

So, Garnet's visions didn't go exactly as she saw them. But there's a reason for that, and she's figured it out. Now, _Union Trade_ certainly didn't happen. As we can see, Naruto's presence is already screwing up canon. And although Fun Land is Naruto's job, it won't be shown or described in every chapter. But, it will be significant for future events.

 **Lastly,** just for fun, I drew what I envisioned Naruto/Onyx's swords look like. Check it out if you want. And a reminder: my profile is **BlackStar-Eternal** (Deviantart). If you guys like it, I'll take a crack at fusion weapons next.

Thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. I always love reading them.


	8. What happened to you?

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

 **:Fading Echoes:**

Chapter VIII: What happened to you?

* * *

Pearl opened her eyes to a world of fire.

In a way, it reminded her of the Rebellion. Because the thousand-year-war was a time she both loved and loathed. Back then, she had been brave and unyielding. They had branded her the Renegade: a measly pearl with the conviction to challenge Blue Diamond without fear. Back then, Rose had been with her. She'd fought beside her towering, pink leader, throwing herself in harm's way—so long as it meant protecting her. Time and time again, she risked being shattered for the sake of Rose Quartz. Back then, she'd been free for the first time in her existence. Free to live, free to oppose the very society that enslaved her since her creation.

But now, Rose was no longer with her. Most of the Crystal Gems were gone, either shattered, or irreparably corrupted by the Diamonds. And she was only a shell of her former self.

Worse yet, _he_ was on earth. The very soldier that, on his first day alive, halted their military advances and wreaked unspeakable destruction.

Indeed, Onyx was an anomaly.

One would expect the Diamonds to reject a being so different from their intended form. But those fickle Homeworld ideals meant nothing when a "defect" turned out to be better than even the most powerful of soldiers. He was an asset—one that the Diamond Authority simply could not discard.

And now, here they were, fighting a threat she had once thought shattered.

The smoke was thick, and the world was dark.

Tendrils of charred air snaked about, like tiny fingers of black, stinging mist. Steven was coughing a distance away—thankfully, shielded by Garnet when the blast occurred. Amethyst's gem was still in the young hybrid's hands, still held in his protective grasp.

Pearl was behind Onyx, knocked down by the initial shockwave. Rubble smoldered and fell. Wood snapped and broke, for the house was alight with licking flames. Around them, she could see the extent of the sudden, inexplicable damage.

The entrance to the house had been obliterated.

Half of their home was gone. Damages encroached upon the living room, and even Steven's bedroom. But Rose's portrait had survived, blasted across the house.

Pearl stirred, dazed by the attack, but not injured. Her gaze found his amid the smoke, and her eyes narrowed. Before she could even move, he cleared the smoke and fire with a controlled whirlwind of air, funneling away the toxic gasses and smothering the flames before they became too uncontrollable.

Despite this, she jumped to her feet, horror on face.

"W-what have you done?!" she demanded. She drew her spear once more.

He ignored her accusation, glancing back to the beach.

"We don't have time for this," he said urgently. "There's something dangerous out there."

Garnet let Steven go, gauntlets clenched. She was watching Onyx, disbelieving his claim. Behind her visors, she peered into his soul. Her teeth were grit, and he met her gaze without flinching.

"We've had enough of this," the leader hissed. It was one of those rare moments when Garnet lost her composure.

The tension between them grew to new heights.

And then, Steven was running to him—actually running to his defense.

Hands clenched around her spear, Pearl was unable to grab him. Garnet faltered as well, reaching out too late. With a boldness they had never seen before, the hybrid stood in front of Onyx, spreading his arms apart, and covering both of them in a pink, transparent bubble.

"Steven! What are you doing?!" Pearl demanded, horrified. "Get away from him!"

"No! I won't! I won't let you hurt him!" His muffled voice echoed from within the bubble.

Even Garnet was frozen, stricken with fear for his safety. "Steven, please, listen to us." She watched them—ready to attack if Onyx made even the slightest of movements. She'd tear that bubble in half if she had to. "Whatever Onyx told you is wrong. This gem is not who he's convinced you he is. He is not an ally. He is not your friend. He is dangerous."

Steven looked back at Onyx, eyes shaking. For a moment, his resolve wavered. But within the confines of his bubble, he whispered something to Onyx—something that Pearl could not hear.

Then, Steven nodded. He looked relieved by something that had been said, returning his attention to the Crystal gems.

"He's not dangerous." Steven tried to convince them. "He's not. He's… he's my friend! He risked himself to save Lars, Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck. And he saved my life."

Pearl's grip on her spear loosened.

"Saved your life? S-Steven, what are you saying?"

"When?" Garnet demanded. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," he answered. His arms dropped to his sides, but his bubble still protected him and Onyx. "When we went to the lake, there was a corrupted gem there. It was trapped by mom's moss, so we couldn't see it at first. I came back later that day and it attacked us. But he was there. He protected us. He even stayed behind so we could get away. And now it's back! It just attacked the house!"

"Is this true?" the leader questioned.

"All of it." Steven's features were so sincere. "I would never lie to you."

Garnet's visors faded away, and so did her gauntlets. Her three eyes shimmered in the setting sun. She looked disappointed. Not in Steven, but in herself. Her hand quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry," she admitted.

"Garnet?" Pearl inquired, as did Steven. Even Onyx looked on, glancing back, yet still paying attention.

"I should have seen it coming—all of it," the leader said, sighing. She walked up to Steven and placed her palm against his bubble. Though she was still wary of the gem within it, she knelt down so she could be eye-level with Steven. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"No." He looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this earlier." Then Steven gave a small smile. "But I wasn't alone." He looked back. "Naruto was there with me."

Naruto? Pearl wondered. But she ignored that minor detail, stepping forward. She still held her spear, pointed it straight at Onyx.

"What about Amethyst?" she questioned harshly. She didn't trust this gem. Not even for a second, and neither did Garnet. "What did you do to her?"

"What happened to her was not my doing," Onyx answered calmly. "I don't expect you to believe me. But when Amethyst gets back, she'll confirm what I just said."

Pearl's eyes narrowed. She didn't like this—not one bit.

The gray gem stood confidently, but urgency could be seen in his body language. For the first time, Pearl noticed just how different he looked. During the rebellion, his hair had been longer, and his gaze had been even colder.

Garnet got up, and though her eyes remained narrowed, her visors returned. She stared intently at Onyx. Once again, he did not flinch, nor did he look away. Not many gems could meet Garnet's gaze head-on.

"Steven, drop the bubble," Onyx requested.

Steven looked between him and Garnet.

"Are… are you sure?"

"It's okay," Garnet stated. Pearl's protest was silenced with a stern glance. "We'll listen. For now."

The boy nodded; he collapsed his durable pink sphere. When Onyx placed his hand on Steven's shoulder, Pearl tensed. Garnet continued to watch him closely, wary of even that gentle gesture.

"Look, you don't like me," the masculine gem began. "You don't trust me, either. And you've made that abundantly clear. But that doesn't matter right now, because I need your help." His gem was cracked. He wasn't at his best, Pearl realized. He turned around, pointing out through the giant hole in their home. "We've wasted too much time. There's a gem out there. It's powerful, it's dangerous, and people _will_ get hurt if we don't stop it."

"Assuming this is all true," Pearl spoke up, skeptical, "why is this corrupted gem not attacking us anymore? It did this to the temple, after all. Why stop?"

"That's because I'm chasing it down as we speak," Onyx answered.

Everyone turned to him—utterly confused.

Steven tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

In spite of all that occurred, Onyx managed a tiny smile.

"I'm just a clone," he revealed. "The original left moments after the blast. I'm here to convince you to help. Though, I'm sure that isn't under contention anymore."

Garnet and Pearl shared a glance. Realization dawned on them. It all made sense now. When they had first found him that stormy night, what she attacked and poofed had been nothing more than a clone.

A bead of sweat trickled down Pearl's temple.

This cloning ability hadn't been utilized during the war. This was something new. And if true, then this technique was far more advanced than her holo-Pearls. Unlike hers—she assumed—these ones didn't need to be programmed or modified, and they had the ability to adapt to varying situations.

"Well," Garnet said flatly. "That explains a lot."

"But where is this creature now?" Pearl demanded impatiently.

Right then, a series of loud bangs echoed outside, shaking what was left of their home.

"Just follow that sound," Onyx answered. By now the sun was past the horizon, setting the skies ablaze. "I must have started fighting it. I'll meet you guys there."

"Wait, what?" Steven asked. When the clone disappeared, as though poofed, leaving behind a cloud of smoke, his question was answered, and stars formed in his eyes. "That's so cool," he whispered.

"It is not," Pearl interjected. "Such an ability can be very, very problematic." She moved closer to Garnet, who stared straight ahead. "Of all gems, are we really going to trust Onyx?"

There were another series of blasts. This time, they were much, much worse. The temple shuddered to its foundation.

Garnet shook her head. "Trust him? No. But that's not important. What's important right now is stopping this corrupted gem. Steven, stay here until Amethyst gets back."

"H-how long will that take?" the boy asked.

"Not long. She'll be back before you know it." Garnet reassured him. "Let's go, Pearl."

And in that moment, Amethyst's gem began to glow.

* * *

Naruto had done his best to protect them, but the blast had still destroyed much of Steven's home.

No matter. Buildings could be rebuilt. But lives couldn't. Making certain that Steven wasn't hurt was much, much more important.

It had all happened in a manner of seconds. First, he had heard a whisper outside, a call of the wind, as the projectile pierced the air at immense speeds. Then he had turned around, shooting forward a wall of wind, one strong enough to muffle the blast. It had worked, but barely. The smoke and flames were evidence of this. Still, it could have been far worse. Though the house had taken serious damage, its occupants were unharmed.

He chose to leave right then—to get to the threat as quickly as possible, while also alerting the Crystal Gems.

So, he left a clone.

And here was now, rushing down the beach, kicking up mounds of sand, as he chased down a creature whose hulking size did not sacrifice its speed.

This carnelian was fast, _unpredictable_. But he was faster, and it would only be a matter of moments till he caught up.

However, this all changed when the spikes began to rain.

They flew toward him, spiraling at supersonic speeds. He summoned his swords, and the slices he made would be invisible to the untrained eye. He cut down each projectile before they could land. Most of the spikes exploded mid-air, but some struck the sands beneath, creating glass so fine, he could almost see his reflection.

The attack slowed him down momentarily, and this was enough for the crimson beast to clear the beach in a single bound, landing dangerously close to the residential areas of town.

Even more alarming was the fact that the previous explosions had gone off near the one place that was out in the open.

Greg's carwash.

Naruto grit his teeth.

He arrived there in seconds, only to witness fires burning the top of Greg's place of work. Naruto created seven shadow clones and sent them after the monstrous gem. Right now, he had to confirm with his own eyes that Steven's father hadn't been harmed.

Power lines had been knocked down, the windows were shattered, and flames ate at the roof of Mr. Universe's establishment. Naruto wasted no time putting out the fires, then rushing into the building.

Glass sprayed the ground as he went in. He found Greg picking himself up from the floor—knocked down by the blast. Luckily, the fires had only been on the roof, not in the store itself.

"Greg," he called, moving to help the man up. "Are you okay?"

Greg was dazed. His vision swam as he was practically lifted up and carried out the front door. When out of the building, the initial shock faded, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm all right." He shook his head. "Thanks for the help—" Greg paused. Then froze. He rubbed his eyes—took a good look at his rescuer. And his eyes bulged out of his head. He went rigid as a stone, stuttering, backing away till he hit a wall. "A-a gem? Oh boy. Okay, okay. Look, uh… uh, I don't want any trouble. I'm just a regular guy. Nobody special."

Greg's heart began racing. His mind went through every single scenario possible.

He was seeing a gem. An actual gem. One that he had never seen before. They must have been from Homeworld—judging by their attire. And they looked menacing. Unlike any of the Crystal Gems, this one's body was built like a bull, and they radiated pure fighting ability.

Was this a soldier?

Were they looking for Rose?

For… for Steven?

His chest heaved at the thought, a shiver running down his spine.

"Greg, it's all right," Naruto calmed him. "I won't hurt you. I won't hurt anyone."

Steven's father froze at those words, slowly glancing up at the strangely masculine gem.

"W-wait, how do you know my name?"

It took Naruto a second of shapeshifting from one form to another for Greg's question to be answered. At that, Mr. Universe's heart nearly stopped. His eyes grew even wider than before, sweat pouring down his temple.

"N-Naruto?" Greg asked—at a loss for words. Somehow, this revelation frightened him even more. "You're… you're a gem?"

Naruto nodded quickly. Then he paused, and the memories of the clone he had left with the Crystal Gems came to him, flooding his mind with all that had transpired. And now, he knew to call this Carnelian a Corrupted gem.

Then, gently placing both hands on Greg's shoulders, Naruto returned to the present situation.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Anyone would. But we don't have time. I want you to do me a favor, okay?"

Unsure of what to say, Greg nodded nervously. A few explosions in the distance snapped him from his stupor. He whirled around and could see black smoke rising, coming from near the boardwalk. Luckily, it was close to the beach, not near the many homes in the center of town.

"What in the world is that?" the man asked.

"A corrupted gem," he answered. "Right now, I need you to tell Mayor Dewey about this. He needs to alert the whole town, so that everyone can stay in their homes or find somewhere safe. Do you understand?"

Greg was shocked. Confused. Uncertain. And his left arm hurt from being knocked to the ground. But even then, he was able to understand that this situation was serious. So, he swallowed his fear, got up, rushed to his van, and reversed onto the damaged.

Before Naruto left for the boardwalk, he looked through Greg's window. The man sat behind the wheel. He looked very nervous. Yet determination burned in his eyes.

"Hey," Naruto said, reassuring the worried father. "I didn't come to earth for your son, okay?"

Visible relief pulsed through Greg, and his gaze hardened.

"I'll tell Mayor Dewey about the situation right now."

* * *

The rumbling began when it was time to close shop.

"Is it just me, or is the store shaking?" Lars asked.

Sadie shot him a slightly worried glace, wiping down the counter.

"Maybe it is just you."

He crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "It means you should be resting. Seriously, Lars. I still can't believe you came to work today."

"Hey, I told you already. It was just a small cut. Nothing major," he replied in a cool, confident manner.

"You still have a bandage around your head, for crying out loud," she exclaimed, then gave an exasperated sighed. "Ah, whatever."

This was strange behavior for Lars. Normally, he would have jumped at the opportunity to skip work. But this time, he wasn't. Something important must have happened during his trip to that abandoned lake.

"But I was serious earlier, Sadie," the skinny teen continued. "I think I heard something. Listen."

It was quiet for one moment.

Then, the next second, both teens were nearly thrown off their feet. The glass doors and widows shattered. They struggled to maintain their balance, leaning over the counter for support. But the shaking stopped. Sadie looked about frantically.

"An earthquake?" Sadie suggested.

"Who cares what it is," Lars said hurriedly. "We gotta get out of here!"

Sadie followed his lead. She grabbed her jacket. Lars bolted for the broken door. Outside, the sun was going down, coloring the gentle waters a stunning red. The sky was darkening with the sinking of earth's yellow star. She lingered no longer than a second, grabbing hold of her keys and leaving the store.

Her mom was calling her a moment later, phone buzzing in her pocket.

"M-Mom?" she said, answering her device.

" _Sadie, sweetie. Are you all right?"_

Sadie stood beside Lars, who frantically glanced about.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. You felt it too?"

" _Sure did! I've lived in Beach City for years, and we rarely get any earthquakes. But as long as you're okay, then all's well. You should stay outside, just in case_."

Sadie nodded. "I'm already outside. I'll see you in a bit."

" _Just be careful."_

"I will," she answered.

" _You think Naruto's okay?"_

Sadie actually rolled her eyes. "Mom, he's a six-thousand-year-old 'alien' with superpowers. I think he'll be just fine."

At that statement, Lars looked at her strangely, wondering what she was talking about.

She heard her mother laugh. "Yeah, I guess your rig—"

Sadie lost hold of her phone.

The rumbling began anew, and she could hear what sounded like explosions. Across the street, people were pouring out of their respective stores and unto the wooden boardwalk. She saw Jenny and her family. She saw the Frymans. Even their customers were leaving, confused by what was occurring.

"Not this again!" Lars eyes were wide with panic, and sweat formed on his face. A realization befell him. He searched frantically, tugging her arm. "Sadie, we really gotta leave," he said fearfully, grabbing her arm. "Like, right now."

"Lars, why are you acting like—"

And then they saw it.

A hulking red creature plowed past the Big Donut.

Those on the boardwalk burst into a frenzied panic.

The tugging on her arm ceased, and Lars looked ready to bolt. Ready to leave her behind.

He began backing away. But she was frozen. Frozen by the fact that seven _Naruto's_ were chasing after this beast, fanning out, and protecting fleeing civilians.

"W-what the…?" Sadie stammered. She saw the spikes being shot, but each one was intercepted by a Naruto copy. They shielded the panicking people with strange swords, and when the explosions struck, three of the seven Naruto's disappeared.

She found herself worrying for his safety.

And she didn't see the stray spike approaching both her and Lars.

Nor did she notice the clone that saved them from a fiery explosion, plucking them from harm's way with the ease of carrying a feather.

It was like flying, in a way.

One moment, she was on the ground. Then, the next, she was gently floating down.

Lars squirmed against Naruto, screaming fearfully as they descended from heights they rarely ever saw.

Sadie quivered against him, hands clutching him tightly.

"It's okay, you two," he said gently. "I got you."

It had all occurred so quickly, and once she realized what had happened, she just couldn't release her hold. This, out of both fear and happiness.

"I-I don't think I'm ever letting you go, Naruto." She looked up at him, laughing lightly.

"I'm glad you're safe," the gem said as they finally landed.

The blonde teen smiled. "I must be getting a little too used to this stuff," she added. "I should be more shocked, but I'm… I'm not. Not really." Finally, she let go of him. Behind them, despite the proximity of the blast, the Big Donut only sustained minor damages. Lars let go as well, eyes widening as what Sadie said sank in.

"Wait, N-Naruto?!" he exclaimed. A single nod answered his question. Lars could only look on stupidly. "S-so that's how you survived that thing the first time." He turned to Sadie, dismayed. "And you knew about this?"

Sadie shrugged innocently. "Yeah…?"

Lars groaned, palming his face. "All this time, I knew something was weird about this guy, and it took me this long to find out? I can't belie—"

"I need you two to go home," Naruto broke in. "I don't want either of you getting hurt." He glanced at Sadie. "Your mom would probably kill me," he joked.

Still shaken up, Sadie managed to laugh a little. She didn't argue with him, nodding at his request. Lars looked very eager to leave, tugging at her sleeve.

"You heard him, Sadie. We… we should leave." He began turning around, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She glanced from where they stood, to where the corrupted gem was rampaging. Sadie then looked Naruto in the eyes, whispering, "Um, I know you have powers and all, but… but be careful."

"I will," he replied. "Now, get going."

* * *

At the boardwalk, Naruto witnessed the pandemonium first hand. He had arrived seconds ago. Only four of his clones remained. And one of them was had returned from helping Lars and Sadie.

In front of him, people were panicking, some stricken with fear, unable to move. Many others were running in the wrong direction. Naruto stretched out a hand and pulled Peedee back, stopping him from going directly toward the danger.

He looked up, eyes widening. "Who're you?"

"It's me, Naruto," he said.

"W-what?"

"No time," Naruto said, lifting the youth with one arm. "Where are your father and brother?"

"I-I don't know," stuttered Peedee.

A few explosions resounded, sending a shockwave that shattered glass and knocked people to the ground. Naruto cursed, shielding Peedee from a wave of shards. The shrapnel bounced harmlessly off his gray skin.

And suddenly, it was quiet.

Acting swiftly, his remaining clones spread out; and holding up their hands, they generated a massive dome of wind, which covered the area that had the most people, protecting them. With this, they would be safe from the corrupted gem.

Within, he heard coughing, and as the smoke inside the circulating dome began to clear, he could see people were picking themselves up, mostly unharmed by the resent blasts.

He needed to get them out of here.

Peedee squirmed against him. "H-hey, man. Thanks, and all. But can you please put me down?"

"Sorry about that," Naruto said, letting go him.

"Really, thank you," Peedee said gratefully. He looked up in awe. "You're one of those gems, aren't you?"

"I am."

"But you just said you were... Naruto?"

"Yup."

Peedee looked confused. But when Naruto shapeshifted back to the form he had been using, the boy's eyes grew wide. Not only him, but everyone within the dome was staring at him. Jenny and Kiki, Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo. Everyone.

"Naruto?" Jenny asked, completely surprised.

"It's me," he said. "I don't have time to explain." He rose his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Everyone. You're all in a dome I created. It should hold for a while. But I want all of you to head home right now." Naruto waved his hand once. On the opposite end of the circling winds, a small opening appeared. Small enough that people could fit through.

"But… but my store," Kiki's father voiced. "I will not just leave—"

Multiple blasts struck the spinning winds. The Flames did not get through his defense, but the explosions were so loud that everyone covered their ears.

"Kofi," Nanafua said to her son. "Listen to this young man. It is not safe here. The store can be rebuilt. We must first focus on staying safe."

Kofi's shoulders slumped with defeat. Naruto gave Nanafua a thankful smile. And then, everyone began to file out through the small hole he had made. Jenny kept glancing back him until she was gone. More blasts followed, and Naruto focused on maintain the dome long enough for everyone to escape.

Beside him, Peedee hesitated.

Naruto gently nudged him.

"Go on. Don't worry about your dad's store. That's not important right now."

The youth nodded, lingering for a second, then running off after his father and brother.

With everyone safe, Naruto ended his technique.

And then, the Crystal Gems arrived.

Without a word, they began attacking the corrupted gem, spreading out, trying everything in their arsenal.

Steven was a safe distance away, helping people who were still fleeing the board walk.

But surprisingly, Amethyst was also here.

Naruto joined the gems in a blur of motion—just as a massive blast went off, knocking everyone back.

Garnet was launched into the air, soaring past him, and _crashing_ into Fish Stew Pizza.

Pearl and Amethyst were sent flying towards him. Springing upward, he caught them mid-flight with both arms, slowing their momentum, stopping them from hitting any other buildings. He had his arms around both gems, holding them tightly as he skidded to a screeching halt.

Pearl turned around, then forcefully pulled out of his hold.

Amethyst, however, didn't mind.

"Whiskers!" she exclaimed, looking up at him and grinning.

He let her go with a small smile of his own. "I can't believe you're back already," Naruto marveled. He had never seen a gem reform so quickly. Truly, Amethyst was special.

"Yup," she said. "Good as new." He noticed her new attire. A black tank top and starred gray pants.

"Well, I like the look," he complimented, and she chuckled sheepishly.

"We should focus on the problem at hand," Pearl interrupted sharply.

Garnet walked out of Fish Stew Pizza. She was unharmed, but the same could not be said for the store. Wood crumbled around her, dust rising from the ruined building. Once again, she was poised and ready to strike.

"What's the plan?" Naruto questioned.

"We attack." It was Garnet's answer. "That's the plan."

And like before, the Crystal Gems sprang into action.

Garnet shot forward in a burst of dizzying speed. Amethyst and Pearl moved as well, weapons raised.

But the results were the same.

More explosions resounded, destroying massive sections of the boardwalk, and sending the gems fly back again. This time, however, they caught themselves before slamming into any other buildings.

Smoke now covered the surrounding area, cloaking the air in a blanket of ash so thick, they could hardly see a silhouette of the gem they were battling. At that, the corrupted gem began acting strangely. It was just standing there, howling into the night sky. It was a sound that sent a wave of sympathy through Naruto. He could feel its agony. Its helplessness.

"How're we supposed to poof that thing?" Amethyst complained, standing up. "Every time we try to get close, it shoots a bunch of those spikes."

"We need a plan," Naruto repeated, walking up to where the gems were.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Pearl retorted. "The more time we waste, the more destruction will occur."

"Come on, P," Amethyst said. "Just hear him out. He wants to help."

"Help?" the petite gem questioned. "Why would this gem want—?"

"Pearl, that's enough," Garnet broke in. "Onyx has fought this corrupted gem before. The information he attained might be helpful to us."

"B-but, Garnet."

"No buts."

It was subtle, yet Pearl could see it. Though she was doing her best to remain reasonable in this situation, Garnet was truly struggling to keep her composure around Onyx. After all, he had captured Sapphire during the war, nearly returned her to Blue Diamond for punishment. Despite this, however, Garnet still did what was best for them, suppressing her personal feelings in order to defeat this shared threat.

Seeing this, Pearl sighed and conceded.

"Let's… hear what you have to say."

Naruto nodded. The smoke was excellent cover for them. Carnelian was a distance away, acting erratically, prowling around in the craters it had made. He found it so peculiar. This had once been a sane gem. A comrade. Now, it was nothing more than a mindless beast that acted on instinct and random bouts of violence.

"If this works, we can end this quickly," he said. At the moment, the destruction had mostly been confined to the beach. He wanted it to stay this way. "This gem seems to act randomly, and this is true to a certain extent, considering it attacked Steven's home. But there's still a pattern to its actions."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"Proximity," Naruto answered. "Right now, it isn't attacking us. Why's that? One, because it can't see us, and two, because we're not very close to it. Whenever we approach, it feels threatened, and it either attacks or runs away. Most times, it attacks."

But only once did it attack unprovoked, and that was when they were in Steven's home. Most likely, it had been drawn by the large presence of gems. But after that, all it did was run away, or attack approaching threats.

"What's your suggestion then?" Garnet inquired.

"This."

Naruto summoned his sword, then threw it. Within the smoke, the sword sailed past the corrupted gem. And sensing the threat, it fired a series of explosive spikes after the blade, near the ocean.

"Did you see it?"

Nobody seemed to follow his reasoning. So he repeated his earlier action.

"Of Course! Now I see," Pearl realized. The other two Crystal Gems turned to her for an explanation. "The spikes. When one is fired, it takes approximately three seconds for another one to grow back in its place."

"That's right," Naruto said, very impressed with Pearl's observational skills.

"Then there's a chance to poof it if we're fast enough," Garnet stated.

"Exactly. But that's not all," he said. "In order for this to truly work, we need it to fire every single spike at once. That'll be our opening. With that, we can poof it within that three second time-frame."

"Oh! I get it now," Amethyst exclaimed. "But how do we make it use up all its spikes?"

And Naruto explained his plan.

Despite everything, despite all their differences, the Crystal Gems knew a good plan when they heard one. For now, they would cast aside anything that would hinder a decisive victory, including their mistrust of this strange quartz soldier.

The smoke was quickly clearing, and so was their temporary cover. Everyone was getting ready to battle once more, pulling their weapons from their gems. They now had a path to follow, one that they hoped would ensure a swift end to this situation.

But, just before things were set in motion, Steven joined them.

"Hey guys!" he said, panting. He'd just returned from helping people get off the boardwalk. "I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

The Crystal Gems shared a glance; and before they could upset the enthusiastic half-gem with words of disapproval, Naruto voiced his concern, saving them the trouble.

"Look, Steven," he said apologetically. "We'll need you to sit this one out."

"But… but I want to help," pleaded the young hybrid. "Last time, all I did was run away. I left you alone to fight that thing."

"And by doing so, you saved Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck's lives," Naruto explained. "There's a time to fight, but there's also a time to observe. Pay attention to what they do here, because you can learn from it and be prepared if you ever face something like this alone. Understand?"

Steven nodded slowly. He was very disappointed, but he knew that Naruto was right. He had no clue what their plan of attack was. If he just jumped into the fray, he would only make things worse.

From a distance, Pearl watched their interaction with interest.

"Let's finish this," Garnet said. "Everyone, get ready."

Naruto nodded once. The Crystal gems moved to the side, away from his line of sight. Naruto focused and summoned his clones. In the process, a violent glitch ran through his body—a minor distortion of his physical form.

"Naruto?" Steven asked, concerned. Even the gems looked over at him.

The distortion ended. Naruto reassured the boy. "Don't worry. It's nothing." Then, he turned to the Corrupted gem.

The smoke was clearing, and he had a clear shot. His clones were ready. The Crystal Gems were ready.

He gathered his energy and stretched forth a palm.

A concussive blast of air knocked Carnelian into the sea, further away from the town.

And the gems moved forward to attack, sprinting to face the mindless beast.

The plan was simple.

All they had to do was surround the corrupted quartz, first avoiding its initial blasts. Then, when it felt threatened enough, when backed into a corner, as a means of protecting itself, it would release every stake in one go.

He realized this would happen after pondering his first battle with it. When it had felt cornered, a barrage rained down on him as a result.

Only this time, he hoped most of the spikes would be fired. Thus, giving them that three-second window to strike.

"Naruto?" Steven asked, standing next to him. He looked over at the young gem. "Aren't you going to help them?"

"Yes, in a way. My shadow clones are there," he answered. "As for why I'm standing here, if this plan works, then you'll see."

Amid the battle, Mayor Dewey soon arrived. He parked his obnoxious van. His security guards followed him as he sprinted towards them.

"Universe!" he hollered, soaked in sweat, panting as he slowed his gait. "What's going on here? The whole town is in a panic!"

"Sorry, Mayor Dewey," Steven apologized. "We're doing our best to stop that corrupted gem."

"C-corrupted gem?" Dewey stuttered, finally taking a good look at the red beast in the ocean. "I-Is that what caused all this damage?"

Steven nodded.

"The problem should be solved soon, Mayor Dewey," Naruto assured, finally speaking up. He kept his eyes on the gems as they continued to engage the threat.

"Soon, you say?" inquired the mayor. Sweat still poured down his face. But the words managed to reassure him, if only a little. "Wait, who are you? Another one of those… Crystal Gems?"

"I'm not a Crystal Gem," Naruto said.

He then got into position. The spikes began to fly in the distance as the gems and his clones battled the Corrupted gem. Since they were in the beach, most of the explosions struck the water, creating massive plumes of steam. With the added cover, they fared better than earlier. So far, they were doing well.

Just a bit more pressure and…

 _There_.

The corrupted gem released an ear-piercing cry, arching its back. It was a sound that caused Mayor Dewey and Steven to cover their ears. The Crystal Gems backed off, and Naruto's clones stood in front of them, ready to shield them from the incoming onslaught.

"Steven, protect Mayor Dewey," Naruto instructed.

"Hm." Steven nodded, standing in front of the distraught mayor and his security guards.

And just like that, every single spike fired from the corrupted gem's body—like uncontrolled missiles. Much of them headed towards the town. It was an omnidirectional attack. A last-ditch effort to protect itself from harm.

 _3 seconds_.

Naruto leapt high into the air. He held both palms forward—gathered as much energy from his cracked gem as he could.

Mustering some effort, he projected a pressure wave of wind that intercepted the incoming stakes, causing them to explode mid-air, protecting the town from any more unnecessary damages.

Spoke covered the ruined boardwalk as he descended from above.

 _2 seconds left_ , he counted.

From a distance, he saw the Crystal Gems clashing with the—now defenseless—corrupted quartz.

Pearl shot bolts of energy.

Amethyst had the creature wrapped around her whip.

Garnet dealt the final blow, a hammering punch from above.

The corrupted gem disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

It was finished.

* * *

At the shore of the beach, the Crystal Gems stood. The remaining clones of Onyx had long since disappeared, destroyed when shielding them from the final onslaught of explosions.

The plan had gone well, and the sun had long since set. The moon was up, shinning down from the heavens.

"Perhaps fusing would have been a better option," Pearl remarked. Water dripped from her hair, sliding down her slender frame. She had many bruises and scratches, but they would heal in little time. "After all, we once fused to stop the corrupted gem that terrorized William Dewey's ship."

Garnet reached into the water, plucking the crimson gemstone from the sandy floor. She bubbled it, covering it in a magenta sphere of energy. The bubble floated just above her palm. She refrained from sending it away, turning to respond to Pearl.

"That's always an option," the fusion said, agreeing. "But doing so might have caused even more damage."

"I suppose you're right," Pearl admitted.

Garnet observed the gem she had bubbled. "This one was strong."

"Dangerously so," Pearl said.

Amethyst shrugged, shaking the water from her hair.

"Who cares? We won. So, does it really matter how strong it was?"

"Actually, it does," the white gem countered hotly. "And don't think we've forgotten about what you and Steven did." She rubbed her gem. "Steven, I can at least understand. But you, Amethyst? I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. W-what were you thinking?! Interacting with… with that gem without telling us."

Amethyst grit her teeth. The waves splashed at her feet, and she glared at Pearl.

"Maybe," the quartz said angrily. "Maybe I wasn't thinking, okay? But news flash, Pearl, that gem just helped us beat this freakishly strong corrupted gem."

Pearl huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's beside the point, and you know it. You should have told us about this days ago."

"Oh, really? I should have told you? Why should I, when you guys barely tell me anything?" she seethed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I didn't even know there were three Kindergartens on earth till today! Hell, I didn't even know I was supposed to be a soldier—"

"Amethyst, stop it," Garnet said, sighing deeply. "This isn't the time or place. I know you're frustrated. I promise we'll talk about all of this later."

"Fine," the purple gem replied, turning around as they finally got out of the water. They walked through the ruined, cratered boardwalk. The smoke created by the final barrage was clearing, and she could see Steven rushing toward them, grinning widely. Following slowly behind was Onyx, a small smile on his face.

"You did it!" Steven exclaimed excitedly. "That was so awesome!"

"It was, wasn't it?" Amethyst said in return. Though she was still angry, she couldn't resist a high-five from Steven.

When Naruto arrived a moment later, the tension from before began to creep back. He stood before all of them, eyes locked on Garnet. His smile faded when he noticed the bubble above her palm.

"Let me see her," he said softly.

Garnet tensed—ready to send the bubbled gem away.

But he moved until he was close enough to peer through the bubble. He didn't touch it, though. Only looked, observed, a deep frown marring his features.

And then, he said something that made Garnet freeze and Pearl gasp.

"What happened to you?"

Pearl's fists clenched—both in anger and confusion. "You… you don't know? How can you possibly not know about the cause of corruption?" she lamented.

Before Naruto spoke, they were interrupted by a distraught Mayor Dewey, who, though relieved that they had defeated the corrupted gem, still looked nervous and inconsolable. As ever, his guards followed behind him, but they too seemed shaken up, standing before the intimidating Crystal Gems.

"I-I just knew it was you three," stuttered the mayor, attempting to regain his composure. "Whenever something bad happens to this town, it involves you lot."

"Is there a problem?" Garnet inquired, finally sending the bubbled gem away.

Mayor Dewey nearly choked. "Is there a problem? T-take a look around. The boardwalk is completely ruined!" He glanced around. Horrible craters, several meters deep, littered the once wooden walkway. Most of the surrounding stores had sustained heavy damages, especially Fish Stew Pizza.

"Was anyone hurt?" Garnet asked calmly.

"W-well, no," Dewey replied.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," the fusion replied. It was a bit cold, but the logic behind her words were clear. "When things like this happen, our first priority is eliminating the threat. Buildings are not very important to us."

Mayor Dewey looked defeated, somewhat accepting her statement.

"But… but these damages—the business owners will skin me alive."

"They won't," Naruto said.

"And why's that?" Dewey asked, hoping for some good news.

Naruto turned to him. "Because I'll personally assist in repairing this place, free of charge."

The mayor looked confused. "H-how will you do that, and on your own, no less?"

Steven gave a bright smile, speaking up. "Naruto's the perfect person for this Job. Trust me, Mayor Dewey. He can make a bunch of clones, and he fixed Mr. Fryman's store just a few days ago." Then he scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, it might need fixing again."

The mayor began contemplating the proposal, but was still skeptical. Naruto created a clone, and a bit of hope appeared in Dewey's eyes.

"Okay, okay. You say you can help with these… clones of yours?" At the pale gem's nod, the mayor continued. "Well, the town has the funds, but not enough people to get this place repaired quickly. I can have materials ready as early as tomorrow morning. Will you be able to assist the construction workers that already live in town?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. He glanced at the Crystal Gems. Garnet was watching him. Pearl had been very quiet since he asked about the cause of Carnelian's corruption. Amethyst gave him a glance, then a small smile. "But I still need to discuss some things with the Crystal Gems."

"How long will that take?" asked Dewey.

Naruto glanced at them once more. "All night, maybe."

"All night?!"

Garnet placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder. "Go home, Mayor Dewey. Make some calls. We'll be ready to help in the morning."

"Okay…" Dewey said, nodding, calmed by Garnet's demeanor. "I'll do that."

And on the ruined boardwalk, a silence descended upon those that remained.

Naruto looked at all of them, crossing his arms.

"I suppose we have a lot to talk about tonight."

"Yes. We do." Garnet was still very cautious, still very wary of him.

"The truth," Pearl whispered suddenly, fists clenched. She sounded tired. Not physically. But emotionally. "That's all we want."

"The truth, huh?" Naruto replied, looking up at the full moon. "Tell you what. I'll talk. But only on one condition."

Everyone tensed, especially the two eldest members of the Crystal Gems. Steven became worried, glancing between what looked like two opposing sides. He really hoped they weren't about to fight again.

"And what condition is that?" inquired Garnet.

"My only condition is this. Amethyst and Steven won't be punished for knowing I was in Beach City."

* * *

The Temple was intact, but Steven's home was not. Even in the dark, one could peer through the massive hole in his home and see everything inside without much trouble. It had happened so suddenly that Steven hadn't truly gotten the chance to assess the damages. Now he could, and it wasn't pretty.

Despite this, he didn't feel angry, nor did he feel sad. He felt relieved and even a bit excited. Finally, they were going to talk things out, using less… violent means.

He couldn't wait to tell Connie about all of this. He had been giving her hints over the past few days about a new arrival in town, and she had seemed very eager to hear the whole story.

The walk back to the Temple had been a silent one. Garnet was at the back, watching the pale gem's every move. Pearl was at the front, leading the way. Both Steven and Amethyst were next to the towering fusion. And Naruto was in the middle, walking calmly with his hands clasped behind his spiky, jet black hair.

"Pearl, wait," Garnet said as they approached the ruined house. Pearl slowed to a halt, and so did everyone else.

"What is it?" she asked.

Garnet walked up to Naruto, gesturing to the shore of the Beach. "Could you give us a moment?" she requested civilly. "We want to discuss a few things amongst ourselves first."

Naruto nodded once, then moved to the shore. He sat down on the sandy floor. He was so close to the sea that waves crashed against his feet. He sighed in contentment, leaning back and gazing at the starry night sky.

"Is that really a good idea?" Pearl whispered as the fusion led them away from Naruto. "What if he tries to escape?"

"Onyx isn't our prisoner," Garnet replied. "I doubt we could keep him as one, anyway."

They walked up an incline that led to Steven's home, then they stopped, once convinced they were out of earshot. A tense moment passed, then Garnet turned to Steven and Amethyst. They both gulped, watching their reflections in the fusion's pristine visors. It was quite the feeling, having the most capable member of the team observe you with those powerful eyes.

"What you two did was irresponsible," Garnet said. "It was also extremely dangerous." Then she sighed, features softening. "I can understand your curiosity. Both of you have never seen another gem, besides us, before—especially not a quartz so similar to you. But curiosity does not excuse your behavior. Pearl and I fought a war to protect earth. A war that I will never forget. Homeworld damaged this planet, then left for thousands of years. So, when a gem returns unannounced, _please_ understand that it's a very alarming situation. From the start, you two should have told us about Onyx."

Amethyst's hands fell to her sides, and she looked away. Steven appeared very guilty, but he mustered the courage to speak.

"But… but if I had told you, would you have actually tried talking to him?" Steven asked.

"Steven," Pearl whispered, arms wrapped around herself in a manner that made her look vulnerable. "There are many things you don't understand yet. Some are nearly impossible to explain. We're only being careful. This gem caused a great deal of harm to the Crystal Gems during the war."

"That's it, though. During the war," Steven said. "I-I don't know what happened during the war, and maybe I'm wrong about all of this stuff, but none of us knows what happened to Naruto after the war."

"Gems don't just change like that, Steven," Pearl said softly, but immediately regretted doing so.

Amethyst looked her dead in the eyes. "You changed. Rose changed. Rub—" she caught herself, clearing her throat. "I mean, Garnet changed. You all rebelled against Homeworld, didn't you? So, what if it just took whiskers, I don't know, a bit longer?"

Pearl looked at the sandy ground, Amethyst's words sinking in—albeit very slowly.

Garnet remained silent, and Steven and Amethyst withered under her intense gaze. Then she gave a small, tired smile.

"You two can be so wise when you need to be." She looked down to the shore of the beach. Onyx sat with crossed legs, peacefully watching the water flowing with the tides. "I spent so much time looking to the past for answers, that I forgot to truly focus on the future." Her words had many meanings, meanings that Steven would later come to understand. "The past is set in stone, while the future is ripe with many possibilities."

Garnet pointed to her right, almost randomly. But Steven followed her hand until he saw his father's van driving up the beach to where they were. Then Greg got out of the vehicle, bearing a few bandages and a sling around his arm.

"Dad!" Steven exclaimed, running up to him.

With Steven preoccupied with his father, Garnet clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Let's go talk to Onyx."

"What about Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"I think he wants us to do this alone, in a sense," Garnet answered. Because at the moment, Steven was sitting with his father, talking, giving them a small, encouraging smile.

And they descended the incline, heading to the shore, where the mysterious, elusive quartz soldier sat. He had something in his grasp. A headband of sorts, rusted and decrepit. He stared at it with an intensity that few could muster. It must have been very important to him.

"Done discussing?" he asked.

"Yup," Amethyst answered. "We're here to _interrogate_ you," she jested.

He chuckled, but didn't stand up. He only turned, looking up at them from where he sat. And for the first time, civility was established between a gem from Homeworld and the notorious rebels of earth.

"You have many questions," he stated. "I'm willing to answer some, but not all."

"Why not?" Pearl demanded, an edge to her voice. "Are you hiding something?"

"Hiding something? No. But there are things I'd rather keep to myself," he replied calmly. "However, before I listen to your questions, I have one of my own. Just one."

"And what would that be?" questioned Garnet.

"Corruption." He sighed. "Are the Diamonds responsible?"

"They are," Garnet answered. "Though, I'm surprised you don't know this."

"I had a suspicion that it was their doing. I just needed to confirm it," he spoke softly. "Right now, on Homeworld, most gems believe that all life on earth was destroyed by the Diamonds' last attack. Even I did, but only for a moment." He clenched his fists. "But to think, this is what they did to those who couldn't escape in time. And no one knows about this. Not even the soldiers who fought for them."

"Why… why would the Diamonds withhold such information?" Pearl pondered aloud, stroking her chin.

"I have a few ideas, but to be honest, I'm not sure," he said. "Thank you for telling me." He gave them a small smile, controlling the situation. "Now, would you mind having a seat?"

Amethyst plopped down on the sand, legs outstretched.

Garnet followed suit, sitting cross-legged.

Pearl hesitated for a time. "This is ridiculous."

Then she sighed, sitting properly on the sandy floor.

"I think we got off to a very rocky start—no pun intended," Naruto said.

Amethyst burst out laughing. "Nice one."

You know, 'cause they were rocks.

He placed the headband on his lap. "It was my fault, really. I didn't realize I'd be found so quickly the moment I landed. And by you three, no less. I apologize for that."

The Crystal Gems remained silent, somewhat surprised by his words.

"Maybe… we acted a bit impulsively as well," Garnet stated, then struggled to say, "I… I hope we can move past it."

"I hope so as well," he said, arms crossed. "So, what do you want to know?"

The gems shared a glance. Amethyst seemed to not really care, having already talked to him. But the eldest Crystal Gems still had to make up their mind about whether Onyx was a threat or not.

Pearl's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you come back?"

* * *

 **AN:** I find it very interesting that Jasper didn't know what caused corruption. In the episode: _Earthlings_ , we see her asking a corrupted gem "what happened to you?" in disgust. So, it'll be interesting to see how she reacts to the truth in the future.

Anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Finally, the Crystal Gems and Naruto are forced to work together to defeat a strangely powerful corrupted gem.

Little do they know that worse things are lurking beneath earth's surface.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but bear with me. I'll try my best to update more often.


	9. Good Sportsmanship

So, wow, someone actually _plagiarized_ my story. Makes me feel… kinda famous.

But on a serious note, thanks to all of my followers who alerted me of this. I received so many messages. You guys are the best! I talked to the guy who copied my story, and we came to an understanding. He took the plagiarized version down.

Once again, thank you.

* * *

 **:Fading Echoes:**

Chapter IX: Good Sportsmanship

* * *

 _Garnet was no more. Poofed by this powerful, new soldier._

 _Ruby cowered before him, looking on with horror. Onyx's gaze was cold and calculating. His curved blades glinted amid the flames, clearing the smoke with a mighty swing. Fires parted as he approached. Purpose in his steps. A mission on his mind._

 _Sapphire's gem lay upon the battlefield, defenseless._

 _Battered and bruised, Ruby picked herself up. She sprinted through the flames, blinded by tears. The world around her was a blur. But she didn't care what happened to her. She didn't care if she was shattered. So long as Sapphire was safe, she would gladly face any threat._

 _She summoned her gauntlet. She mustered all her strength._

 _And she punched him—driving her clenched hand into his chest._

 _He barely flinched._

 _His fist plowed into her face an instant later, knocking her meters away._

 _Hot tears fell, pouring down her cheeks. Ruby looked up helplessly. She struggled to stand, arms shaking. Her nose was broken. Her gauntlet was gone._

 _Onyx crouched, scooping up Sapphire's gem._

" _Please…" Ruby begged. "D-don't take her. I… I need her."_

 _The soldier regarded her briefly. A glimmer of sympathy arose. But only for a moment._

" _I have orders."_

* * *

Directly across from Onyx, Garnet sat with legs crossed.

Visors hid her three beautiful eyes. She watched him closely, scrutinizing his every move. Even a twitch, even a gesture, she could see it. And judging by the way his eyes returned to her every few moments, he knew that she was watching him. His glances were subtle, laced with curiosity.

Just as she was observing him, he was observing her as well.

"Why did you come back?" Pearl questioned, seated in the sand. The waves moved ever closer, encroaching upon them, but never quite reaching.

Onyx's grip on that metal headband tightened.

"A mission brought me here," he finally said.

Pearl tensed. Amethyst leaned closer. Garnet tilted her head, keeping as calm as she could.

"A mission?" the leader inquired.

"Yes," the quartz answered. "But not a mission to earth." He brushed his palm against the sandy beach. "It was a mission to a new, prospective colony. One not too far from here. A few thousand light years away, in fact."

"I see the diamonds haven't stopped colonizing worlds," Pearl said in disgust.

"They haven't," Onyx admitted. "And the technology to do so has only gotten better."

"Tell us about this mission," Garnet stated.

"It was recovery mission." He shifted, placing his headband upon the sand. "However, before this mission, five gems had been assigned to make first contact with Yellow Diamond's new colony. And within a few hours of arriving, they crashed. Over a period of days, they sent countless distress calls. Each one more desperate than the last."

"What kind of planet was it?" Amethyst asked. She'd never been to space. The mere thought of it intrigued her immensely.

"A planet like no other," Onyx revealed. "While not as beautiful as earth, this planet was certainly alive _,_ teaming with life.I'd never seen anything like it. Everything worked as one. The vegetation. The animals. Even the very atmosphere itself warred against those that tried to invade. Because of this, landing on its surface was a challenge. It was almost like the planet was, in itself, a living organism."

"Seems Homeworld isn't as advanced as they thought," Pearl said smugly.

"Maybe," he said. "Even then, Yellow Diamond relentlessly pursued this planet. She _wanted_ it. And when she wants something, she'll go to great lengths to get it."

"So, you were chosen to lead a recovery mission," Garnet inferred.

"Not chosen," he said. " _I_ chose to save the gems stranded on this planet."

"Well, whoever you went to recover, they must have been highly _ranked_ ," Pearl said. She could never image a gem of lower status being rescued. Much sooner would the Diamonds sacrifice "lower class" gems than attempt to save them.

"Actually," he said. "I went to recover a squad of Rubies."

A sudden silence descended on them.

Garnet shuddered, trembling. And for an instant, too quick for most to perceive, her body glowed, threatening to split apart. Onyx's words had pierced her deeply, and war raged within her. One that only her two component gems could feel. Vivid recollections of the rebellion ran through her mind.

Amethyst looked nervous, glancing back at Garnet. "You okay, G?"

A single nod answered her question. Garnet turned back to Onyx, fists clenched.

After all, he had shown little regard for Ruby during the war. And now, he was claiming he had requested a mission to save a whole squad of rubies?

"You don't believe me," he said, eyes on Garnet.

She didn't answer.

Onyx wasn't fazed. "Regardless, whether you believe me or not, I still took this mission with the intention of saving them. And consequently, for a long time, I had been planning to leave Homeworld for good."

Garnet shifted in the sand, regaining her composure.

"What exactly made you want to leave?" she asked.

He held up two fingers. "I had two reasons. One, I'd grown tired of it all," he said. "The hierarchy, the disregard for organic life, and the mistreatment of those deemed _defective_."

Amethyst perked up, hearing that word once again.

"But what about you?" Pearl questioned. "Wouldn't you have been considered defective? Why is it that Homeworld accepted you?"

Naruto looked at her, gaze warm and honest.

"I'm different, yes. Everything about me is imperfect, gemetically speaking. But you know of my abilities. I can do things regular soldiers cannot. I can also train soldiers to reach their highest potential. As a result, the Diamonds have no other choice but to keep me around. They cherish order and uniformity. But above all, they desire power. Anything that gives them the ability to conquer more worlds, to fight more wars—in their minds—is right and just."

Pearl was stunned by his explanation. She had always suspected why Onyx, despite visible distinctions from normal gems, was kept in such high standings with the Diamond Authority.

And finally, she had an answer.

"What's the second reason you wanted to leave?" Garnet asked.

 _Gem experiments._

 _The Cluster._

Onyx looked down, as if gazing through the earth.

"I'd rather not say. Not now, at least."

Garnet's eyes narrowed.

"So, what happened?" Amethyst whispered. "During your mission, I mean."

"It was supposed to be simple. Land on the planet. Extract the stranded gems. Write a report. Standard protocol, really," he chuckled wistfully. "My pilot was a Peridot, one of the finest I'd ever met. She did her best to land. But like the Rubies, we also crashed. The Warship was damaged, and we soon found _ourselves_ stranded." He thought for a moment. "Peridot tried to fix the ship but made little progress. We needed parts. Especially for the engine, which had malfunctioned while we entered the planet's atmosphere. And the only way to get these parts was to find the Rubies' ship. Maybe they'd have something useful, Peridot reasoned."

"What kind of gem is a peridot?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl, as expected, was first to explain.

"A peridot is simply a technician. They handle technological appliances… kindergartens... and sometimes, they act as pilots."

"Ohhh, okay," she said, turning to Onyx.

He nodded. "To reach their ship, which was giving off a weak single, we had to fight our way through some of the strangest creatures I'd ever seen. I tried not to harm them, but they were relentless. The plants tried to attack us. Even the very ground moved against us, shaking beneath our feet. Earthquakes were very frequent. But we found the rubies after some days. They were so glad to see us." He smiled. "I'll never forget their reactions, knowing for the first time that someone actually _cared_ about what happened to them."

Garnet and Pearl shared a glance.

"Anyway, long story short. We returned to the Warship with the parts, and repairs began. Luckily, our technician was so good at her job that it didn't take long. And we were finally ready to leave, the rubies having gathered information about the planet." Onyx was silent for a moment. "I never planned to be left behind, or to use a pod to leave gem society for good. But when the opportunity arose, I took it. I didn't anticipate this planet to be as dangerous as it was. But up until the end, it was truly a struggle for survival. My number one priority became getting Peridot and the rubies off planet and safe from harm."

Amethyst's eyes were wide, captivated. "What… happened?"

"Before we could leave, an earthquake nearly buried the ship. And out of the ground came pouring thousands of native creatures, trying to take the ship down into an abyss. I fought them off as best I could. I kept them away from the ship. I ordered Peridot to leave without me. She did, taking the rubies with her."

Everyone had gone silent.

"But before she'd taken off, Peridot modified an escape pod. She left it for me. It had the capability to jump to light speed only once. With it, I was supposed to meet them at the nearest colony." He paused. "But I had other plans."

"You… escaped," Pearl whispered. "And came to earth."

Onyx nodded once.

"So everyone now assumes you died on that planet," Garnet stated. "Because you never came back."

"Yes," Onyx answered. "It might've been a selfish act, but I had to return to earth. I couldn't stay another second living in gem society. After so long, it was time to leave."

Amethyst crossed her arms. "Well, _I_ don't think you're selfish at all. Not one bit."

"Thanks, Amethyst." He smiled softly. Then he turned to them once again. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

A pause.

Pearl bit her lip.

"D-during the war…" Her hands trembled. "How… how did you survive…"

"Being shattered?" Onyx finished.

Everyone froze.

Pearl shook even more.

The masculine gem leaned forward. He gazed at her specifically.

She seemed to wither under his gaze, regretting she had asked that question.

"That's not something I want to share," he stated softly. "But even if I told you how, you probably wouldn't believe me."

There was a sudden tenseness in the air.

And it was broken by Garnet standing up, dusting the sand from her legs.

She looked between Onyx and Pearl.

"I think that's enough for now."

* * *

Steven was asleep in Greg's van, having succumbed to his weariness an hour prior. The night had descended in full, and the skies were rich with glinting stars.

Pearl and Garnet stood beside the vehicle. The smaller, petite gem observed Steven as he slept.

Despite all that occurred, it gave them great satisfaction to know that he could still sleep so peacefully, without a care in the world.

"Do you think Onyx is telling the truth?" Garnet asked.

"I'm… not sure," Pearl said. "This could just be a ploy, a fabrication. Just to let our guards down."

"It could be," Garnet said silently. "Then again, it could also be true. He was very sincere."

In the distance, he was still seated in the sand. But Amethyst was with him, laughing and talking excitedly. He pointed at the stars above, showing her things that she had never known.

Pearl looked uncertain.

"Should she really be there with him, alone?"

"Leave her," Garnet stated. "Amethyst and Steven have already made up their minds about Onyx."

"But… but she listens to him, so attentively," the petite gem voiced, worry in her eyes. "What if he tries to convince her to join Homeworld, or what if—"

"Pearl," Garnet said. "Do you really think Amethyst would betray us?"

"No…" she whispered. The petite gem wrapped her arms around herself. "I was convinced that they would never again visit this planet. That we would be the only ones left. After what we did, it all seems to be coming undone."

Garnet turned to Pearl.

"Sooner or later, we were going to encounter another gem. It was inevitable. Now, I'm not sure I believe everything Onyx told us." Garnet glanced at Steven. "But the futures I see of him aren't concerning."

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Yes," Garnet admitted.

Pearl remained silent. She glanced at them again. The way Amethyst was laughing. The way she seemed so content around him, even after being poofed, was something that—though she would never admit it—made her a bit jealous. Because the purple quartz never listened to _her_ like that, never paid such rapt attention to her when she spoke.

"There's still so much we don't know," Pearl said. She shuddered, dark memories arising. A flash of lightning. A sword piercing Onyx's gem. A look of horror. She pushed it aside, burying it in the recesses of her mind.

"I suppose we'll have to find out then," the leader said. "Though I think at the moment, there's nothing Onyx can do to _truly_ harm us. His gem is cracked. He's not at the level of strength he normally is."

"Good." Pearl sighed.

Not too far away, Greg was observing the damages to their home. The very home he had built for his son. He frowned deeply. A moment later, he came walking toward them, arm still in a sling. It wasn't broken. Only sprained.

Garnet noticed his approach first, turning to him.

"You've seen the house," she said bluntly.

"Yeah, what's left of it." Greg chuckled weakly, finally reaching them. He sat on his van, careful not to disturb his sleeping son. He sighed. "I can't believe this."

"The house?" Pearl inquired.

Greg gently rubbed his arm. "Not that. Sure, I _am_ kind of upset about it. But I mean the fact that gems have returned to earth." He glanced over to where Naruto sat. "I never really thought it could happen. In the back of my mind, I knew it was possible. Rose never liked to talk about other gems and Homeworld. So, it all seemed very… distant."

"Don't worry, Greg," Garnet promised. "We'll make sure nothing happens to Steven."

Greg looked relieved, because that was the one thing on his mind. "Thanks."

"To think," Pearl said, "He was hiding under our noses this whole time."

"I know," Greg said. "I thought he was a just a regular guy. That's a soldier, right?"

"Yes," Pearl answered factually. "But Onyx is different. This gem does not fit the typical model of the average quartz soldier."

"You guys must have some serious history, huh?" Greg noted.

Garnet and Pearl shared a glance.

"It's a long story," Pearl supplied.

Greg gave a yawn. "I don't think I want a long story right now. I'll see guys in the morning." Then he proceeded to join his son in the back of the van, closing the doors, and going to sleep.

A few minutes later, Amethyst returned to them with a huge grin on her face. She was dressed in her new attire, a stark contrast to what she had been wearing before she had been poofed. She stopped in front of them, looking between Pearl and Garnet.

Her grin fell and she frowned.

"How come you guys never told me I was supposed to be a soldier?" she asked.

"We didn't think it was important," Garnet answered.

"But it _is_ important. To me," Amethyst replied. "Now I know why I'm always ready for a fight, or why Pearl calls me _impulsive._ "

"Being a quartz doesn't define who you are," Pearl said.

"I know that," she said. "But it wouldn't have hurt to tell me, you know?"

"I suppose not," Pearl replied.

"Whiskers chose to tell you why and how he left gem society. He told me that he's never leaving earth. You're gonna have to get used to him being here."

"What exactly was he talking to you about just now?" Pearl interrogated.

Amethyst shrugged. "Just stuff about Homeworld."

" _What_?" Pearl looked alarmed. She lowered her voice, making sure not to disturb Steven. "What did he tell you?"

Amethyst frowned. She crossed her arms, suddenly defensive. "He told me about his position there. How he trained new soldiers and stuff. What, did you think he was _corrupting_ me?" she said sarcastically.

"This is serious, Amethyst." Pearl lamented. "We don't want Onyx telling you things that aren't true."

"But he also talked about the worst sides of gem society," Amethyst countered. "Like how he hates the way Pearls are treated."

Pearl's mouth snapped shut before she could utter a word.

"He… he didn't say that."

Amethyst shrugged again.

"Guess you won't know until you talk to him. I mean, like, _really_ talk to him."

Pearl didn't respond.

"Amethyst," Garnet finally spoke up, changing the subject. "What happened to you when you went to the Omega kindergarten?"

Amethyst's eyes widened. She'd totally forgotten to tell them. "There was another corrupted gem, I think," she replied, scratching her hair in thought. "I didn't get to see all of it, but it was really, really big. It caught me by surprise with a bunch of tails, or something."

"All right," Garnet said. "I'll look into it."

"Sure thing, G," Amethyst spoke, clasping her hands behind her head. She started walking back to the temple, telling them, "I'll be in my room." Only the house had been damaged, but not their own individual rooms. A testament to the stability of the Crystal Temple.

For a while, both Pearl and Garnet stood in silence, keeping an eye on the soldier at the shore, unsure of what to truly do about him.

Should they have him under surveillance at all times, or let him roam freely?

* * *

The people of Beach City were used to peculiar events. Unfazed by them, perhaps. From falling meteors, to alien gems that transformed through beams of light—nothing in town was ever _normal_. But never did they think that such abnormalities would threaten not only their homes and businesses, but also their lives.

But despite yesterday's occurrence, the town still held together. No one had been seriously injured. And everyone had reached safety in time. All thanks to a gem that had been disguised among them.

When morning came, the business owners awoke with a start. They were ready to begin the long, arduous process of fixing and rebuilding their damaged town.

Last night had been frightening. An unforeseen occurrence. Yet today, they were in good spirits. All of the towns people had been notified, via a phone call from mayor Dewey. He had calmed all fears, stating that the monster that rampaged through town had been dealt with. As the sounds of battle faded, most drifted off into sleep.

And when morning finally came, they were ready to survey the damages. Anxious and fearful of what they would see.

But as the sun rose and as the business owners trudged to their stores, they were greeted by a wonderful sight.

The Crystal Gems were already there, cleaning up all the damages—ready to repair what had been destroyed.

One gem in particular stood out from among them.

Or, to the people of the town, many _copies_ of that one gem.

And from the crowd of gathering people, Sadie rushed toward the nearest copy. She gave him the biggest hug she could muster (much to Lars' ire).

Mayor Dewey was there, van parked at the front of the boardwalk. He brought the people together, explained that everything would be repaired, with help from the gems. Materials were being brought in, slowly but surely.

And a long day of cleaning up and rebuilding began.

* * *

— _Afternoon_

"I can't believe I continue to let you play with that Universe boy," murmured Priyanka.

Connie, sitting in the front seat of the car, tried not to be offended by her mother's statement. Priyanka just didn't understand. Nor did she _want_ to understand. She had only met Steven in passing, spoken to him over the phone; but she had never had a chance to know the person Connie now considered her best friend.

"Mom," Connie complained silently. "He's my friend."

"I know," replied the doctor, hands on the wheel. "But couldn't you just play with your other friends?"

 _I don't have any other friends,_ Connie wanted to say. "Besides, Beach City isn't that far away. I could just ride my bike here."

"Absolutely not, young lady," her mother said firmly. "That doesn't sound safe."

"Nothing ever sounds safe," Connie whispered.

"What was that?"

Connie sat up quickly. "Oh, nothing."

"How are your studies going?" her mother asked.

"Pretty Good. I think I'll have straight A's again this year," Connie replied, looking out the window. She was dressed rather casually, sporting a white T-shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied up, and she had a number of books in her bag, ones she hoped Steven would like. In addition, they were also going to the theaters, planning on seeing the newest movie in her favorite film franchise: _Dog Copter 3._

"And tennis is going well?"

"Yes, mom," Connie replied.

"Good. Soon you'll have a nice selection of Universities to choose from. Maybe you'll even follow in my footsteps and become a doctor," Priyanka suggested.

Connie nodded silently, despite the fact that college was still many years away.

As they approached Beach City, they noticed an abundance of vehicles driving to and from the town. Many of them were construction vehicles, carrying away mounds of debris and piles of broken wood. Connie looked at the time. It was barely past noon, and already, there was so much activity.

When they arrived at the boardwalk, they saw the strangest sight.

There were damages everywhere.

Even stranger, the Crystal Gems were there as well, helping to rebuild all that had been destroyed. And stranger still, there was a person—no, a _gem._ One that Connie had never seen before. And this gem seemed to be everywhere. Multiple copies, all identical in likeness, roamed the boardwalk. They carried heavy materials like it was nothing, helped restaurant owners fix their stores, and watched over the repairs. One of the copies was talking to mayor Dewey, who seemed very pleased by all that was occurring.

Connie's eyes were wide. She took a step out of the car, dying to go find Steven.

"Wait," her mother nearly shrieked.

Connie froze, foot out the door.

"Mom?"

"Y-you can't go," her mother protested. "It looks like a warzone out here. You should go back home. Or better yet, come with me to the hospital."

"But… but mom, Steven's expecting me to be here. We haven't hung out in a couple of days," Connie urged. "I'll stay safe. I won't do anything dangerous."

Connie's mother looked unsure, glancing around. She stepped out of the car.

And out of the blue, Garnet seemed to appear out of thin air.

Priyanka jumped, startled by the fusion's display of stealth.

"Greetings Connie, Mrs. Maheshwaran," spoke the powerful gem. Her visor glinted in the sun. "Steven's very eager to see you, Connie."

Priyanka swallowed, calmed herself, and tried—with great difficulty—to look into Garnet's visors. The gem towered over her, easily approaching eight feet in height.

"W-what on earth happened here?" Priyanka asked. "It looks like a tornado swept through this place."

"Actually, a corrupted gem swept through this place," Garnet corrected.

"A corrupted… what?"

"A mindless monster of immense, emotional turmoil, capable of wreaking unspeakable havoc and destruction," Garnet replied bluntly. Priyanka's face paled; she turned to Connie. Her daughter gave an innocent shrug. "But it's gone now. The town is safe, and it is extremely unlikely that such an event will occur again."

"I'm… I'm not sure about this," Priyanka said.

" _Mom_ ," Connie pleaded. "I'll be safe. I promise."

"Yes, she will be very safe," Garnet added.

Priyanka sighed, glancing from her daughter to the town, and then to Garnet. She didn't understand these strange beings called gems. She was a logical, learned woman. And even then, she had trouble comprehending the scope of all that happened here on a daily basis. But for the most part, nothing had harmed her daughter.

"Fine," Priyanka said, sighing. "You can play with Steven. Just make sure you don't stay too long. I'll be at the hospital, so call your father after you've watched your movie."

Connie beamed. And though Priyanka rarely showed it, her daughter's happiness always made her happy.

"Thank you, thank you," Connie said, smiling brightly.

Priyanka nodded. She glanced at Garnet once more. Then she entered the car, gave a wave, and drove off.

Connie turned to Garnet.

"What… happened?"

"A lot."

"And… and is that another gem?"

"Yes."

"When—how…?"

"Connie!"

Suddenly, she heard her name. Steven was running towards her, a huge grin on his face. She'd never seen him so excited. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hi, Steven," she greeted happily.

"Connie," he said, bubbling with excitement. "So much happened yesterday! I can't wait to tell you. But first, I want you to meet someone."

He took her hand in his, then paused.

Steven glanced up at Garnet, almost as if asking for permission.

Garnet's lips tightened, then she gave a single nod. She didn't trust Onyx, but she did trust her future vision.

"Go on," Garnet said. She stayed relatively close; though, not too close.

Holding her hand, Steven led Connie to the original—the gem she had seen all over town. He was talking to Mayor Dewey. As they drew closer, they caught snippets of their conversation.

"I must say," Dewey spoke. "I'm very impressed by all of this. You promised to help rebuild, and that's exactly what you did."

Naruto's arms were crossed. "It's the least I can do. I should have noticed the threat sooner."

The mayor shrugged. "At the very least, no one was badly hurt. And plus, this town could use some refurbishing anyway."

Before continuing their discussion, Naruto noticed Steven standing to the side, waiting patiently. Next to him was a girl, someone he recognized. He had seen her at Fun Land. She had dropped her phone while on one of the rides.

His interest grew to new heights.

For a moment, he focused, felt the energy of those around him. He felt Mayor Dewey's, which was nothing impressive, only a drop of chakra, too small to utilize. He felt Steven's chakra; and as large as it was, it was still unstable, his coils slightly underdeveloped. And finally, when he reached Connie, he was very impressed.

She had more chakra levels than anyone he had met so far. Comparable to Steven's, but not made volatile by a second source. She had almost as much chakra a the average genin of the past, something very impressive by today's standards.

"Excuse me, Mayor Dewey," Naruto said. "I'd like to talk to Steven."

"Sure, sure," answered the Mayor. He nodded and moved on to oversee another aspect of the boardwalk—the portion Pearl and Garnet were working on.

"Hey, Naruto," Steven said excitedly. "Remember how I kept telling you about my friend? Well, here she is! Connie, meet Naruto."

Suddenly, Connie was stricken by a wave of nervousness, looking up at a being unlike the rest of the gems. But his smile was so warm and inviting, that most of her nerves evaporated.

He stretched out his hand. "Hey Connie, I'm Onyx. But around here, you can call me Naruto."

"H-hi," she replied, then smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know there were more gems on earth."

"Steven didn't tell you?" he asked, glancing at the younger gem.

"Uh… no?" Steven replied, rubbing his hair sheepishly. "I kind of wanted to surprise her."

"I was here a few days ago, you know," Connie said. "You missed a bunch of my calls."

"Sorry about that. It's just been really crazy lately," Steven apologized. "Naruto hasn't been here too long. He crash-landed from space, fought the gems, fought a monster, fought a monster _with_ the gems, and now he's here to stay!"

"Well, it's not that simple," Naruto said, chuckling. "But great explanation."

Connie was looking at him again, awed.

"I know gems came in all shapes and sizes, but you look so… different than what I would expect most gems to look like."

"He's a soldier." Steven jumped in, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "His gem is kinda similar to mine."

Connie observed the black stone in Naruto's chest; she saw a crack. But she didn't comment on it. Steven lifted his shirt and she compared them, noticing that they shared the same cut. It was very fascinating—her analytical mind taking over as she continued to observe. Though similar, something about Steven's gem was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She turned back to Naruto, head tilted. "Do you like it here on earth?"

Naruto nodded. "I sure do. But it's not my first time being on earth. I was here a few thousand years ago." Connie's eyes widened at that statement. "This is my home planet. It's where I was made." Then he lifted a massive piece of debris, as though it was nothing. "So, Connie. Things are busy right now. Steven and I are still cleaning up this area-"

"I… I can help," Connie suggested, a bit too quickly. Then she shrank away, embarrassed. "W-well, as long as it's all right with you."

"Sure," Naruto agreed. "If you're feeling up to it."

She nodded eagerly. Her mother told her to stay safe. To keep out of harm's way. But, technically, she never said she couldn't help out.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Like this?"

"Yup."

Connie drove the nail through the wood with a hammer, completing the final touches of a section she and Naruto had been working on. She smiled with satisfaction, inspecting their work. For a while now, both of them had been preoccupied with fixing Fish Stew Pizza, the one store that had seen the most damage. It was a tedious task, but thanks to Naruto's clones, they'd been able to reduce the time it would have taken for repairs considerably.

"Nice job," Naruto commented.

"You did most of the work," she admitted.

Naruto shrugged, liking her honesty. "I still appreciate the help."

Connie smiled. "I'm glad I could do something." She thought for a moment. "My mom would totally freak out if she knew I was doing this."

"Really," he intoned.

She nodded, arms crossed. "She's always worrying, always concerned about anything 'dangerous' that I might be doing. It's kind of overwhelming sometimes."

"That does sound like a lot," Naruto said, sitting down and leaning against the store. Connie followed suit. "But, at the very least, you have a mother. A mother that cares about you. Not everyone has someone like that."

Connie glanced to the left, where Steven was helping Mr. Fryman and Peedee.

"I guess…"

"Try to see things from her perspective," he suggested. "She's a parent. The world around her is strange, especially with gems like me walking around, fighting and destroying buildings! Of course _,_ she'd be a _little_ concerned." He chuckled.

Connie nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, you're right… but she doesn't understand any of this stuff, or why I like hanging out with Steven."

"Then make her understand," Naruto said. "I'm not saying you have to go along with every little rule she wants you to follow. As I said earlier, try seeing things from her perspective. But also, try making her see things from _your_ perspective as well. At least talk to her about it."

"Easier said than done," she whispered, then smiled. "But I'll try."

"That's the spirit," he said.

"You're actually pretty good at this," she suddenly commented.

Naruto tilted his head, curious. "Good at what?"

"Uh, how do I put this," she said, pondering. "Understanding human problems. I don't think I could have talked to any of the gems about this stuff."

Naruto grinned—leaned closely, suspenseful.

"Well, the thing is… I used to be human."

"Right, _sure,_ " she said, laughing softly at his joke. Then she paused. "You know, that would make a great story if it were true. Which reminds me…"

Connie rummaged through her backpack. She pulled something out, a book.

Then she hesitated.

"Never mind," she whispered, suddenly embarrassed. "It's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that," he encouraged. "Go on, show me."

"Well, I brought a bunch of books to share with Steven," she began. "And I thought, maybe you'd like one too?" She looked down. "But I know it's not as exciting as fighting monsters and being in space."

"Connie," Naruto said without hesitation. "I wouldn't mind reading one of your books."

She perked up. "Really?"

He chuckled.

"You know, fighting 'monsters' isn't the only thing gems do for fun. If you want me to read something, I'll definitely read it."

She smiled brightly and she excitedly brought out the book. "Okay, so it's one of my favorites. Without spoiling too much, it's a about a boy, his wolf, and an outrageous mystery."

Naruto grabbed it, storing it in his gem. He didn't have as much space in his gemstone as a pearl, but it would do. Only his headband and necklace were inside his pocket dimension.

"Thanks, Connie," Naruto said, greatly appreciating something so small.

Connie blushed, rubbing her hair.

"I still can't believe I get to hang around the Crystal Gems so much. I mean, you and Steven and the gems are so _amazing_. I feel a little out of place sometimes."

"First, I'm not a Crystal gem," he corrected. "And don't sell yourself so short. You're very special, Connie."

"I am?" she whispered.

"You have something within you that so few people have," he continued.

"Well, I don't feel special," she said quietly.

"You don't have to feel it," he said, smiling brightly. "Just know that you are."

Her eyes widened, wondering just what he saw in her that she herself couldn't. Before she could ask, Steven returned to them, Amethyst walking next to him.

"Yo, Connie," Amethyst greeted. "Chilling with Whiskers, huh?"

"Whiskers?" she asked. Naruto just shook his head. "But yeah, it's been pretty fun."

"Pretty fun? That's it? What about the part I encouraged and uplifted with you with my wise words?" Naruto asked.

Connie stood up, giggling. "Yeah, that part was cool too."

Steven was smiling, happy they were getting along so well. But they still had more things to do before the day was over.

"Do you still wanna go see Dogcopter?" he asked excitedly.

Connie stiffened. "I totally forgot!" Then she thought for a moment. "Okay, yeah, we should still go. That's what my parents think I'm doing anyway. And my Dad's supposed to pick me up at the theaters."

"Do you want to come, Amethyst?" Steven asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Her arms were crossed. "But if I did go, you'd be paying."

"Oh, Amethyst," Steven chided playfully. "You've been on earth for so long, and you still don't have a job? You should be more like Naruto."

Naruto, still seated, smirked. "Yeah, he's definitely right."

"No way," she replied, grinning. "I do enough work by protecting the earth. And plus, I fixed like half the boardwalk by myself."

"Naruto did that!" Steven denounced, only for the purple quartz to ruffle his brown hair.

Truth be told, all around them, his clones were still active. The board walk, once littered with debris and craters, was looking brand new. The gems helped earlier in the day, but Pearl had left a few hours ago. Garnet was still around, overseeing the reconstruction, watching Naruto and his clones with a keen gaze.

"How're we getting to the theaters?" Connie wondered.

As if on cue, Lion zipped around the corner, rushing toward them. But he didn't stop, nor did he slow down. He dove at Naruto and began nudging him playfully. Naruto chuckled, gladly embracing the massive pink cat.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Naruto said.

A rumble escaped the massive cat's maw as Naruto continued to pet him, running his hands across pink fur.

"Wow! He really likes you," Steven said, stars in his eyes. "He barely does that to anyone."

"I still can't believe you have a lion," Connie whispered.

"Neither can I," Steven said with a laugh. "Okay, come on Lion. Leave Naruto alone. He's super busy."

Lion seemed to refuse, and at Naruto's insistence, he finally complied, moving grumpily to Steven's side. The whole situation was comical, a moment to remember. Steven and Connie then got on Lion's back.

"It was nice meeting you, Naruto," Connie said.

"You as well, Connie. Have fun, both of you."

It took a while, but with some words by Steven, the pink cat burst into a sprint, running _on top_ of the water on the beach, before disappearing through a portal.

"That's… interesting," Naruto commented as Steven and Connie disappeared from view. He turned to Amethyst, who just shrugged. "So, you sticking around?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm leaving." She looked around. Most of what she could offer had long since been completed. "I'm pretty sure I did more work than you though, so I deserve a break."

Naruto laughed. "Whatever, Amethyst."

She laughed as well, then paused.

"Oh yeah, Whiskers," she said. A faint blush tinted her purple cheeks. "Uh… thanks for saving me out there yesterday. Your kindergarten is even crazier than mine."

"You're welcome." He sighed. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

She waved him off.

"I know you didn't. But still, thanks." She shuffled nervously. "I'm… I'm really glad that you're staying on earth."

Naruto smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

It was evening now. He'd been at this all day. Even with his cracked gem, he had the capacity to do such work. Good thing Mr. Smiley was understanding, having given him the day off.

"How's it looking, Kofi?" he asked.

As the final touches were finished, Kofi marveled at all that had been done.

"Very good, Naruto. Very good." They were outside, observing the refurbished restaurant. "It's even bigger than before."

Nanefua was there as well, smiling. "You have outdone yourself, young man. Thank you."

 _Young man._

"It's no problem," he said. "Some of this is kind of my fault, anyway."

"Nonsense." Kofi crossed his arms. "That does not matter. Let us leave the past in the past."

Naruto shook Kofi's hand. "Agreed."

The man and his mother lingered, then returned to their restaurant. For a moment, Naruto looked around. The last of his clones began to disperse, leaving behind small plumes of black smoke. He was bombarded with a slew of memories. News skills. Interactions with the people of the town. All of it flooded his mind. A minor glitch ran through his physical form, but he ignored it, absorbing new information like a sponge.

He turned to see both Jenny and Kiki standing outside of Fish Stew Pizza. He hadn't really talked to them all day, not really. And he could tell that they were a bit nervous to speak to him, considering his recent revelation.

"Hey," he greeted.

"H-hey," Kiki replied.

There was moment of silence.

Jenny crossed her arms.

"You're a gem, huh?"

Finally, she worked up the courage to talk about it.

"Yup," Naruto answered. "Uh… surprise?"

Jenny moved forward, walking slowly, deliberately, toward him.

She hummed, tapping her chin in thought.

"Well, you're still pretty hot," she said, laughing softly. "So, I guess it's all right."

" _Jenny_ ," Kiki exclaimed, disapproving. She moved forward as well, elbowing her twin sister.

Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"What she meant is, we don't mind that you're a gem," Kiki said. "As long as you're still the same person—the one that protected us from that _thing_ —then you're cool."

"Nah, I meant what I said," Jenny said, smirking. "Kiki thinks so too. She's just too embarrassed to say it."

Flustered, Kiki elbowed her sister once more.

"I appreciate the compliment," Naruto said with a smile. "And I'm glad you guys are willing to understand. I was disguised for reasons that are a little too complicated to explain."

"That's okay," Jenny replied. "But you're still gonna hang out with us, right? I mean, I'm sure Sour Cream and Buck would love that too."

"I'll definitely hang out with you guys. That's a promise."

"Great!" Jenny beamed.

"Good night, Naruto," Kiki said, smiling.

"Good night, you two," he replied, then moved on.

With his work mostly finished, Naruto inspected the boardwalk one more time. He moved slowly, gazing at the wooden walkway beneath. While most of it was fine, some parts still needed completion. Mayor Dewey said that he'd get some more experienced people to finish the parts Naruto couldn't. Every store and restaurant had been fixed, though. Thanks to the combined efforts of him, the gems, and the business owners.

He stopped at Mr. Fryman's store, overlooking all that had been done.

"Back again?" asked Mr. Fryman, walking outside. "I just saw you leave…"

Naruto grinned.

Mr. Fryman palmed his head. "That was one of your clones, right? Geez, all this stuff's still kind of confusing. Sorry about that."

"No problem," he reassured. "I only wanted to see if you needed anything else."

"Ah, no. You've done enough," said the man. "I always knew our town was strange, but this was quite the event. It's fine though. No one was hurt. You made sure Peedee was safe. And you've given Ronaldo more material to blog about, apparently."

Memories of Ronaldo asking his clone hundreds of questions filled his mind, and Naruto was inwardly amused.

"It's the least I could do," Naruto spoke. "Though, I can't guarantee that something like this won't happen again."

Mr. Fryman shrugged. "Let it happen. This is _our_ town. We'll be ready next time."

"Glad to here it," the gem said. "Have a good night."

The man nodded as Naruto left, looking over at the boardwalk one more time. It had been a long day.

Only one more thing remained.

Garnet.

She was still here, sitting atop one of the stores: _Suit Case Sam's_. She was watching. Making sure he didn't do anything "questionable". She'd been here all day. She'd helped clean up the place. But her number one priority had been to keep a close _eye_ on him.

Naruto looked up, gaining her attention with a wave. He jumped, bounding tens of feet upward. He gently floated down, softly landing next to the fusion.

She stiffened—almost flinching.

But she forced herself to relax, lifted her gaze to meet his.

"A Ruby and Sapphire," Onyx mused. "Must be quite the story."

He sat down, crossing his legs and arms.

The silence was deafening.

Yet, he persisted, patiently waiting for her to say something.

"I was the first, you know," Garnet said quietly.

He tilted his head.

"The first cross-gem fusion?"

"Yes," she continued. "Before me, something like this had been thought impossible. It was an idea not even considered. But earth changed everything. Changed all of us. Created _me._ This place… it's special."

Onyx nodded slowly.

"Of all the planets I've been to, nothing compares to earth's beauty. There's something about this planet. Something strange but alluring. There's history here. You can feel it. Stretching far beyond the rebellion. A legacy long before gems came. It makes me want to protect it. For as long as I exist."

"You're different," Garnet admitted, as hard as it was.

"I like to think so," Onyx said. His voice was soft, distant.

"Your eyes," the fusion explained. "They weren't always blue."

"You paid attention to that?"

"Sapphire did," Garnet stated. "When she was captured."

Onyx remained silent, listening.

"I'm… not sure what to make of you," the fusion spoke softly. She was deeply conflicted. "So far, you've done nothing but good since you arrived on earth."

"Make of me what you wish," he said, shrugging. "But I will never stop trying to right the wrongs of the past. If protecting and helping till the end of time is what it takes, I'll gladly do so."

Silence formed between them.

The fusion took in his every word, pondering.

Garnet sighed.

"Pearl wanted to keep you under strict surveillance."

Onyx frowned.

"Not happening."

"I figured," said the fusion. "Steven wouldn't want that either." She chuckled. "That boy…"

"He's something else," Onyx said, smiling.

"Yes, he is," Garnet spoke proudly.

Onyx leaned back, curious.

"So, what's it like?" he suddenly asked. "Being a fusion."

Beneath her visors, Garnet's eyes widened. "You've never fused, have you?"

"No," he said. "I never had to. According to Homeworld, fusion between gems is solely for combat—strictly between gems of the same type. But I can tell there's more to you than just a boost of power. You're composed of two _different_ gems, after all."

Garnet looked at her palms.

"You don't feel like two beings. You feel like one," she explained. "You feel loved. You feel cherished. You're never alone. And your old names might as well be names for your left arm, and your right."

"That's amazing," Onyx whispered. "And beautiful."

Garnet was shocked, shocked that she'd shared something so personal. And the fact that he thought the concept was… beautiful.

"I'd like to apologize to Ruby and Sapphire one day, in person," he continued. "What I did, taking them away from each other like that—they didn't deserve it."

Garnet didn't answer, fists clenched.

"Blue Diamond was really furious with them," the fusion finally said, smirking. "But they didn't care. Their love was more important." She paused, glancing at him. "Thank you for telling me that. I'm sure Ruby and Sapphire will want to speak with you someday. When they're ready."

"Of course." He nodded.

"That corrupted gem," Garnet mused. "Who was she?"

"A fellow soldier," Onyx replied. "A member of my Kindergarten."

"I see."

 _No wonder it was so powerful_ , she thought.

Onyx looked up.

"Garnet," he began. "At the moment, you lead the Crystal Gems. You're the most level-headed person on the team. So, I need to tell you this. My second reason for returning to earth."

The fusion leaned forward.

"The Diamonds are tampering with things they don't understand," he said, voice serious, angered.

"What do you mean?"

"That thing that poofed Amethyst? Well, it wasn't a corrupted gem," he revealed. "If my suspicions are correct, Homeworld is experimenting with creatures native to earth—creatures that were sealed long ago."

Garnet's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand."

Onyx smiled reassuringly. "When I tell you the whole story, you will." He stood up. "For now, don't worry too much. We still have time."

 _At least, until a gem is sent to check on the cluster_ , he thought.

Garnet remained silent.

Onyx paused, running a hand through his dark hair. "Look, I'm staying with Sadie Miller and her mother. If it makes you guys feel any better, instead of keeping me under surveillance, I'll stop by the Temple every day."

"I suppose… that could work," the fusion stated.

He nodded.

"Good night, Garnet."

He was gone in an instant.

Garnet remained. She gazed at her palms, clenching and unclenching her fists.

 _Ruby_ and _Sapphire_.

She could feel the turmoil Onyx brought, a mix of emotions boiling within her.

Wounds of the past reopened.

The friends they had lost. The suffering caused by war.

However, that was the _past._

She had to let go. She had to look to the future.

But it was difficult.

So very difficult.

* * *

— _Next Day, Crystal Temple_

The hammer fell from above, tumbling down the hill.

"Just my luck," Greg said, frowning.

From inside the house, Steven noticed, glancing out the giant hole.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right, son," the man answered. "Just dropped my hammer."

"Should you really be doing that right now?" Pearl inquired.

Despite the damages to their home, they were in Steven's room, watching a movie called: _Lonely Blade IV_. Garnet was in the middle, holding a bowl of popcorn, back against the bed. Amethyst was next to her, laying down. Pearl was seated as well. And Steven was leaning on Garnet's soft hair, eating the popcorn she held.

"When else should I fixed the house?" Greg, surrounded by tools, peered through the hole.

"What about your arm?" Steven asked.

Greg waved him off. "This old thing? It's fine. I wasn't hurt _that_ bad. After resting yesterday, I'm good as new. And plus, you guys already helped with the boardwalk. So, let me handle this one."

"Okay," Steven said. "If you're sure."

"Positive," Greg said, smiling.

The gems and Steven continued their movie, almost oblivious to the fact that a corrupted gem had destroyed one-third of their home. Greg scratched his head, surprised by their nonchalance.

"Go, Lonely, go," Steven exclaimed, watching as the sword fighting scene commenced.

"Oh, _come on_ ," said Pearl, exasperated. "Just look at their form. This is nothing like real sword fighting."

Steven chuckled. "It's just a movie, Pearl."

Their voices faded away as Greg descended the stairs that led out of the house, keen on getting his hammer back. He walked down an incline, stepping over broken wood.

"Yo."

Greg froze.

Standing before him, hammer held lazily in his hand, was Naruto. He was in his default form, dark uniform and spikey black hair. He was walking up the hill to meet the gems.

"N-Naruto," Greg greeted, uncertain. "Wait… should I even still call you that?"

"If you want," he said, shrugging. He moved forward, handing Greg the tool.

"Thanks…"

"How's the arm?"

Greg wiggled his fingers, testing his arm. "It's okay. Just needed a little rest."

Naruto frowned. "I should've gotten there sooner."

"No, no," Greg said. "Don't say that. I'm glad you came anyway. Who knows what would've happened. The store was on fire, after all."

The warrior nodded, crossing his arms. "So about me being a gem."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Greg gave a small smile. "I'll be honest, I was concerned, worried, at first. I mean, a Homeworld gem coming to earth? In my mind, I thought an invasion was about to happen. But after hearing what you did yesterday, fixing the boardwalk, helping protect the town, those thoughts disappeared. And Steven. Oh, boy. He kept talking about how awesome you are."

"He said that?" Naruto asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah, he went on and on about you yesterday." Greg chuckled. "But what I'm trying to say is, welcome to earth. If Rose could see the beauty of this planet, any gem can as well."

"Thank you, Greg," Naruto said, then began walking up the hill that led to the house. "By the way, do you need help fixing this?"

Greg shook his head, thankful. "Nah, I'll be fine. I built this place. I can rebuild it."

Naruto nodded, then proceeded to the temple. He stepped through the massive hole, just as the gems were about to use the warp pad.

"What's up?" Onyx asked.

They all noticed him.

"Naruto!" Steven exclaimed.

Amethyst waved. Garnet gave a single nod. But Pearl, she looked away.

Onyx moved closer, with Steven eagerly giving him a fist-bump.

"What's going on?"

Steven grinned. "Oh, Pearl was just about to show us some sword fighting techniques."

"Sounds interesting," he replied.

The half-gem paused. Then his eyes widened.

"Wait. Naruto, you know how to use a sword too! How about you and Pearl show us something?"

Pearl frowned. "Steven, I don't think that's such a good-"

"Come on, P," Amethyst cut in. "I wanna see this. You two should totally fight!"

"Spar, you mean," Pearl corrected, glancing at Onyx.

"I don't mind," Onyx said calmly, arms crossed.

"See, Pearl, he doesn't mind," Steven said excitedly.

"But… but," Pearl began. "Garnet, say something."

The fusion only shrugged.

"I think she's just scared," Amethyst suggested. She shapeshifted into a chicken, squawking about, circling around Pearl's feet.

"Scared? I am _not,_ " she retorted, then straightened. "Fine, then. I'll spar." She looked Onyx straight in the eyes. "That is, if you think you can handle it."

" _Ohhhhhhhhh_!" Amethyst instigated.

And Onyx smirked.

* * *

The ancient Sky Arena, broken down and decrepit. It floated in the air, high above the mountains beneath. It was a relic, a piece of gem history. It was here that some of the first battles for earth took place—about five-hundred years before he had emerged.

Onyx walked to the center: a space surrounded by three statues. Pearl moved as well, standing before him. Her eyes were determined, her body ready.

Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst sat in the observation area. Steven was excited, hands clenched, eyes wide. Amethyst also looked interested, curious about what would happen. After all, Onyx had easily beaten her when they fought. And she wondered how Pearl would fare in a fight with this powerful soldier.

Garnet was unreadable, expression calm.

"I won't go easy on you," Pearl stated.

Onyx nodded.

"Of course."

She summoned two physical swords from her gem. She tossed one toward him, and he caught the blade with little effort.

Pearl slid into a solid stance, sword held at the ready.

Onyx stood loosely, testing his sword with a series of swipes.

Then they _moved_.

The ground shattered beneath their feet. Both gems raced towards each other in an explosion of speed.

They clashed.

A shockwave sent Steven flying backward, but he was caught by Garnet.

They began their spar with a standoff. Gripping their hilts, both swords grinded against the other. Sparks flew, shining luminously.

Naruto swung his blade, but Pearl ducked, avoiding a swing that would have cut through stone. She countered with a precise thrust. He brought his arm down and parried, sword smashing against her own.

A sharp ring pierced the air.

They moved back, then began anew.

Their swings were almost invisible, their arms moving at incredible speeds. Like seasoned dancers, they moved with grace and passion. Each step, each action was pre-planned and strategized. Pearl attempted a calculated series of swipes, slicing with unimaginable mastery. But Onyx was too quick. He sidestepped every blow, thrusting when he saw an opening.

Pearl dodged as best she could. But his sword sliced off a piece of her hair.

Despite the intensity of their duel, both gems remained glued to the center of the arena.

Onyx ran forward, pounding his blade against Pearl's. Sparks rained like never before. The ground quaked beneath them.

Her hands shook, the force of his hit vibrating up her arm. Pearl grit her teeth. Mustering all her strength, she deflected the ringing blow.

Onyx was impressed.

Then, with all her might, Pearl gave a mighty swing. But he avoided it, backflipping, and landing horizontally on one of the statues.

"Whoa," Amethyst said.

Steven beamed. "So cool."

Onyx was actually _sticking_ to the statue, standing on it like he would normally stand on the ground.

Pearl faltered—taken by surprise.

Against the statue, Onyx crouched. He gathered energy at his feet, fueled by his gemstone. Then he shot forward like a bullet, racing to her at inconceivable speeds.

 _Too fast._

Unable to dodge, Pearl braced herself, held her sword in a defensive manner.

Their blades connected.

Pearl winced.

Another shockwave spread outward, damaging the statues around them.

Pearl's sword flew from her hands, and she was knocked to the ground.

And Onyx, the winner, stood above her.

She flinched. In the back of her mind, she expected him to bring his sword down. Expected him to shatter her gem. She could almost feel the blade sliding into her skull.

But he didn't. He placed his sword down. There was no arrogance in his eyes. In fact, he looked very impressed. Like she had given him a fight to remember.

Steven was at her side a moment later.

"Pearl, that was _amazing_!" he said. "You and Naruto were so cool."

She looked down. "But… but I lost."

"So what?" he exclaimed. "That was one of the greatest things I've ever seen. Much better than Lonely Blade."

Steven helped her up.

"Good spar," Onyx complimented, smiling brightly.

Pearl nodded weakly.

"Now, you guys have to shake hands," Steven suggested. "You know, good sportsmanship."

Onyx stretched out his hand.

Pearl shakily did as well—

—Then froze.

Memories flashed before her. The war. Fellow Crystal Gems. Onyx fighting against them.

Rose facing him.

A sword being driven through his chest, _through his gem_.

She withdrew her hand, clutching it closely.

Without a word, she ran out of the sky arena, leaving a concerned Steven behind.

* * *

 **AN:** To date, I believe Beach City has been severely damaged twice in canon. First, during "Laser Light Cannon" and second, during "Jail Break".

So, anyway, Naruto finally shares about his mission, meets Connie, talks with Garnet, and fights Pearl! And I loved writing every bit of it. Especially the conversation with Garnet—what a wonderful, complex character.

Don't be mad at Pearl! She's dealing with a lot of stuff.

And it seems that Homeworld, in addition to the cluster, is experimenting with _creatures_ native to earth—messing with things they don't understand.

Hmm…

The Pink Diamond reveal made me rethink some aspects of this story, but nothing too major. I adapt with the show, after all.

 **Now** , about my update schedule. As you can see, my updates are sporadic at best. I truly apologize to all those who wait so patiently. But I can't guarantee a specific timeframe for updates. All I can guarantee is that I haven't given up on writing this story. I'll try harder, I promise.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
